2nd May Onward
by bijarn
Summary: What might have happened 2nd May Onward in Magical World.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Battle of Hogwarts 2nd May 1998. Dust, smoke, pungent smell and blood was everywhere. Finally the war was over. Harry Potter had finally managed to kill Riddle. But in the process he had given out information that muddled everyone. Sun rise did nothing to stable the magical world.

Next was the time for restoration, auditing and going on. So many dead and so many were alive and left alone. The interim minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt took over the British wizard world.

So many bodies were trapped and hidden under the debris. The med-wizards and witches from St Mungo's arrived with the fleet of nurses to take care of the injured. Aurors were seen everywhere in the red robes. It was strange to think that with so many aurors the responsibility of the battle was shouldered on school children. So the adults moved around in various capacities and the students went on helping them.

The dead bodies were accumulated in great hall. Lupins were dead and their bodies were kept together with Andromeda Tonks sobbing over them on her knees. Fred Weaseley's body was clutched by his twin. Molly Weaseley was holding on George's shoulder and crying. Arthur stood still with tears flowing down and Bill hold on to him with Charlie. Ron stood on the other side of Fred holding Ginny. Percy stood alone. Fleur stood on the other side of Ginny.

Harry and Hermione stood for a long time, little away from them. Then they were called away to help.

The bodies of the dark wizards were piled up on other side of the hall. Malfoy family was seated in the end a little far from the bodies. Some other dark witches and wizards stupefied and were held up magically. A small group of aurors were guarding them.

Dennis Creevey was on his knees alone with his brother's dead body with a vacant look and some of his classmate sat with him.

Then there was Lavender Brown who was like a blood pool curtsy to Greyback. Parvati was lying by her friends side unconscious. Padma frantically casting all she could think of to stop lavender's bleeding not looking much to her twins.

Neville Longbottom the slayer was nowhere to be found. Instead Neville the leader of Dumbledore's army was trying to take care of everyone. He took all the 3rd and 4th year and assigned them to the senior 5th, 6th and 7th years for rescue work. Dean Thomas was moving block after block of stone which covered Seamus Finnigan with bare hand. Dean had lost his wand and had no time to search. He shouted and Neville rushed to him.

Luna called Hermione to help Padma with Lavender. Together the reduced the blood flow and Hermione wrapped Lavender magically so that her guts would not spill out. Then they levitated Lavender to the makeshift infirmary leaving Padma to finally concentrate on her twin.

At infirmary Lavender was taken over by two senior medics. Luna and Hermione were back to great hall again. Together they moved from one to another.

Hermione had lost count as to how many times they levitated people to the infirmary. She was astonished how good Luna was with sick and injured.

Sometimes latter Susan came running calling after Prof McGonagall. She shouted to the Professor that Prof. Snape was found in the end of the hospital wing on a cot. He was not moving and was very blue. Chief healer Pie had asked for her and for Minister Shacklebolt. Prof. McGonagall told someone to fetch the Minister and for the first time in near fifty years found McGonagall sprinting through the doors. Lucius Malfoy started to stand up but was restrained by the guards. Some senior aurors ran toward the hospital wing.

Augusta Longbottom took over Prof McGonagall in the post war zone.

Harry stood for a moment and then ran after the professor. Neville stood up to see that Hermione was also looking up, though Luna went on checking the body they had found.

They look at each other then Hermione directed Neville towards the junior students, who were moving towards the hospital wing. With a nod she resumes to help Luna and Neville gave over Anthony Goldstein his job. He then hurried over the students and talked them into resuming their post. Strangely every one listened and obeyed.

Aurors retrieved the banished Slytherins from dungeons and magically bound them to seat near the pile of dead bodies. Across them were the stunned death eaters. Many of the students found their parents lying dead in the pile of bodies or were magically stunned. The 7th year students were seating in stony silence where as the lower class students sobbed or cried hysterically.

The morning turned to noon and the patients were shifted to St Mungo's. Magical world had no ambulances. The alternative was the Floo network or Apparition. Hogwarts being a school had only one fireplace linked to Floo network through Headmasters office. So that was a bottle neck.

Then again floo was not safe for patients like Prof. Snape or Lavender, nether was apparition. So the brooms were fetched. Stretchers arrived through floo. Then they waited till sun down to carry patients on stretchers using 4 brooms and a medic to accompany.

The arrested populations were also shifted batch by batch to the ministry. Malfoy elders would be shift at the end.

Food was not in short as the elves had gone back to the kitchen. But there was not a place to seat. Tables were broken, unstable. Still people ate. After lunch Weasleys went home. Harry and Hermione stayed back with others. Augusta Longbottom came to the senior group of students while they seat together waiting for lunch. She told them to take the lunch to the fellow Slytherins as the elves were not willing to serve them.

So they took all the junior students. They argued to the Auror incharge for the Slytherin juniors to let them have food. Finally Prof McGonagall's intervention let them seat and eat. But the junior students of the other three groups kept a distance from the Slytherins.

Seniors cleaned out some tables for eating and batch by batch they had their lunch. Not too many students were left. Most of the pure blood and half blood student who were unharmed went home. Rest sat together to eat. Once the junior students finished the 5th & 6th years started. The 7th year students went in search for their professors and other people who came in for the final battle and stayed after.

Rubeus Hagrid marched the giants out of the grounds of Hogwarts and could not be reached. Remaining people were provided with food. The medics were provided food in their make shift work stations. Aurors took turn in seating with the student for food. A separate smaller table was arranged for Weaseleys to have their food in silence. Mrs. Tonks and Mr. Lovegood with Mrs. Longbottom joined them.

Finally Harry and Neville got hold of Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Sprout as well as Prof. Slughorn. When they came they talked to the aurors to let the senior students of Slytherin house to eat. Draco was also called though his parents were not. Senior Malfoys were provided food where they were seating in two chairs. Draco did not move from his parents though Pansy tried. Draco didn't even answer to the loud whisper of Pansy.

Luna with Dean managed to fetch Mr. Filch the caretaker.

Under Prof. McGonagall supervision three tables were joined to make a large almost square table and all waited for food. Prof. McGonagall informed them that the new ministry had requested her to become the interim head of the school which she had accepted. Most of the patients with serious conditions were sent to the hospital. Prof Filius Flitwick was injured by a giant and was under medication. His condition was stable with a hope of almost full recovery. Prof. Trelawney was not that lucky. Though she was stable and would be sent to hospital. Carrow siblings were arrested and were taken off the premises with hope of not coming back. Prof. Sinistra and Prof. Septima Vector had minor injury and were under observation.

Then she took a very deep breath and started about Prof. Snape. Prof. Snape was bitten by that horrid snake Nagini by the order of Voldemort. When she said the name Voldemort aloud most of the students flinched, especially the Slytherin house. Malfoy family shuddered. She went on telling that Prof. Snape had been given bezoar and was magically induced in a static condition using some sort of magical means to reduce the poison from entering blood stream. But Nagini poison was vary very strong and prolonged exposure was fetal. No one knew who saved him and brought him in. The wards of Hogwarts were down. So, Prof Snape was at the time under Coma growing weak. There was no proper facility in Hogwarts and floo or apparition. So they waited till sundown to carry such extreme fragile patients by broom.

When the lunch arrived most of them did not had much of appetite left.

After lunch aurors took Malfoys to the ministry with the last of the death eaters. The Weasleys left for home and so did Mrs Tonks. The dead bodies including Fred, Remus, and Tonks went to the ministry for magical preservation for the future funerals. Mrs. Tonks went to collect little Teddy and their things to shift to Burrow as she was alone and was invited by Molly Weasley. Ron told Harry and Hermione he would come back as soon as possible. They told him to make time for the family. They would drop by Burrow every day. Then after the funeral Ron and Ginny might be back if Mrs Weasley permits. Ginny said that would be better. The dutifully talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said the same to them. Mrs. Weasley was worried about Harry but let it go.

After the final wave of departure still many of the students were left. Ministry officials came and put tracking charm on the death eaters' children and then let them stay. Though Professors as well as Mrs Longbottom and other senior members of Order did not liked and let their displeasure known. It was told that it would be good for the children's own safety.

Mrs Longbottom went home but Neville stayed so did Luna and her father.

The irony of the war was that though the Slytherin house was almost untouched except for Crabbe and few others, they were all parentless either due to death or imprisonment. Most of them were unharmed but alone and nowhere to go.

As the evening approached, in the ruined castle the Professors grew weary and so did the remaining aurors. Just after 3 in the afternoon everyone settled down and students after a sleepless night were in the verge of slumber. A portion of great hall was cleared and people grouped up and talked in whispers or slept off. The remaining members of Dumbledore's army grouped together and talked. Mostly asking Harry and Hermione what happened with all whom, how, when, where etc. Dean and Harry mostly talked. Hermione contributed with more academic parts and Luna lay down with her head on Hermione's lap.

Suddenly Prof. McGonagall came up to them told help for the night was coming in. First came in Mrs. Longbottom with a team of people. They waited for the rest to come in. Another group came in by portkey with minister himself accompanying them.

The second group came from abroad and was held back in the ministry for clearance. It was almost 4 in the evening and the group didn't wait to finish the introduction. They told all the students to be brought in the great hall. Then Prof. McGonagall and the other professors magically enlarged the hall as only the professors can do it in Hogwarts. The hospital wing was brought to the hall. The first unisex lavatory of Hogwarts was transfigurated from rubbles.

Then all the adults stood together and started incantation. A base dome of protection was formed and then layer after layer was added on it. Hermione noticed some of the layers and wand in hand started helping. Some of the aurors and visitors gave her curious look. The professors gave her proud nod. The place was not symmetric in nature and walls were having very ancient magic but were broken unevenly. So some people went in to mend the discontinuity between the dome and the wall. Harry and Luna and Neville with the help of Hermione joined in.

It was 7 in the evening when all were done and the elves started fire in different location. No one adult or child was left out of the dome.

So they sat together and chatted away catching up with introductions. Harry was requested to tell about their expedition. Harry trying to give the detail started from Bill Weasley's marriage. He went on and on from 1st August 1997 to the fateful night of battle. The children listened in awe hanging to Harry's every word.

An hour into the story suddenly loud sound of apparition and Susan, Padma and some other were standing outside of the dome with two adults in Healers green dress. A guest went with Mrs. Longbottom, Prof McGonagall to make a door in the dome. The outsiders came in and the aurors checked them. The healers were in there night shift for Hogwarts patients. Padma told that they were coming straight from the hospital and yes they would stay and won't go home. They had all got written permission from their parents and smiled to Harry and Hermione. Susan said that there were too many patients from different location but most of the patients were stabilizing. She took out a list to give the headmistress. Lavender was critical and Prof Snape was still not responding.

The elves wanted to serve the dinner, soup and bread. The giants had destroyed the food storage and only these could be salvaged. So they finished their food and resumed their recounting from forest of Dean. Upon hearing Hermione's blue beaded bag her juniors asked if she still had it. Of course it was fastened to the belt loop of her jeans.

They were captured when they were moving and Harry had accidentally triggered the Taboo Curse. The bag was somehow gone unnoticed in Malfoy Manor. So she unfastened it and with Luna's help took out the tent which was on the top. Being magical children the students were not supposed to be surprised, but all of them watch her like muggle children watching magic show.

The adults were also very surprised too. Afterwards with the help of Dean Harry and Neville finally it could again be packed inside the bad. Then finally Harry reached the episode in Malfoy Manor. After that how Dobby died helping them escape. At that point most of the children were crying even some of the smaller Slytherin kids. Then Harry came up and rolled Hermione's sleeve and shown the carving MUDBLOOD.

Even the teachers were very sad and the visitors looked disturbed. The minister looked very uncomfortable. No one knew what to say. Only a small girl from 2nd year Hufflepuff asked in a small voice that was Hermione tortured because she was the muggle born? No one knew how to answer.

Then suddenly Hagrid appeared with a group of very small children, all in the age group of 6 to 8 years. There were 9 children all in very dirty and muddy dress. Hagrid explained that they were bitten in the last full moon by Greyback so that they could be unleashed upon the muggles and muggle born population after the dark victory. 11th would be the next full moon. Not knowing what to do with them he brought them along.

What a day! After a stunned silence Headmistress told the aurors to check them for curses. After that the healers got them and at the end elves provided them food. They were seated by the fire in the corner where they fell asleep slowly.

It was almost 10 at night and minister went back to the ministry. He said that the ministry would be open 24 hours for next 5 days. The aurors made groups of adults and young adults for night vigilance. Every group had 2 hours to round. Hoping and fearing all settled down for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day morning was a little cloudy and colder. There was a drizzle the before night just before dawn. The water seeped through the broken walls and windows. Body heat and collective warming charm had somehow managed the residents to survive the night. So in the break of sunlight all activity resumed. Long lines in front the few lavatory and occasional yelling marked the start of the day.

After the breakfast the Headmistress called all the 7th year students. There were different jobs to be done. Some of the students were given the job in the front desk which was to help the parents in collecting their children. Also they were to register missing person report, enquiry etc. Some were to tend to the werewolf newbie lot as well as the traumatized younger students. And the rest would go to help reconstruct and renovate the castle.

That was how Hogwarts Annex was founded. Front desk were taken over by Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Around 9 in the morning people started to turn up with enquiries news and help. There was news that people were trapped in various situations and needed help in Hogsmeade and around. The aurors stationed in the castle went out for help. Prof. Sprout took over the front desk where as Prof. Slughorn took some 6th and 7th year students to brew some elementary and essential potions.

Neville took Dean and some others to supervise the children and surprising enough some Slytherin 7th years like Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode came to help them.

Mrs. Longbottom took lead with the visitors to start with the restoration. Hermione, Harry, Luna, took a quick training and joined in. In between work the Americans talked to Hermione to get more detail about Horcrux. Luna told about Hallows. An Asian man was very interested with Soul magic as was the North American Lady.

Hermione was taken aside by Mrs. Longbottom to talk. Seeing her aptitude in architectural charms Mrs. Longbottom offered her a fast track course of a few months for the basic and middle level. Hermione was unsure of her next few months as she intended to move out of the country for some personal business. Mrs. Longbottom told her that she would not be able to move out of England next six month for the travel ban placed on British magical population. Hermione took one day to think about it.

At lunch Headmistress told Harry that he was to attend a high level meeting with Minister and his associates. Harry looked very uncomfortable and kept silent. After the lunch he told that he would only be meeting the Minister if they let Hermione, Neville and some of his classmates to come along with him. He said he would always have a trust issue with the ministry. He also wanted the Headmistress, as one of the senior surviving member of the Order, to attend the meeting. Headmistress assured him that she and Mrs. Longbottom will be there. Then she told Harry to make a small group who could accompany him. So Harry chose, Neville and Luna as pure blood, Harry and Susan the half bloods and Hermione and Anthony the muggle borns. Luna said she was not interested in politics much and insisted that they should ask Daphne. Her parents were neutral and hadn't taken part in the war and are not in country. Any way it would also have the representation of all houses.

So they asked Daphne and she after talking to her house mates was willing to come along. Thus the student council of Hogwarts was formed.

At 4 in the evening the meeting began. Initially they were introduced to the people from abroad. They are the group of representative from United Confederation of All Magical Nations (UAMN) under International Confederation of Wizards'(ICW).

There was Pedro Pachacuti from South America with dark chocolate body color gold chain around neck and ancestry running back to Inca and age that cannot be guessed.

Then Helen Mulliken was from Salem a grandmotherly figure with sharp blue eyes under spectacles. It was said that she was a scholar and a professor of Salem Institute.

There was the Asian man who looked like a Buddhist monk and wore pale orange dress with a black overcoat. He was Mr. Rinpoche with larger eyes than the East Asians normally should have. His eyes were very strange and when looked met with it gave one a feeling of vertigo. As if one would be falling down to an unknown depth.

Zin Al Maasai was a more that 6 feet tall man with red eye, mahogany complexion and a voice resembling of the cloud from afar. He was the expert in all kind of magic that was dark and specialist in Voodoo.

Then was an Indian N. Chaudri with a dress similar to Mr. Rinpoche with long salt n pepper beard and penetrative black eye with a long brown beaded necklace.

A Siberian Nicolas Makary with very rough face with long cut mark over the nose to right cheek.

They were told that there were another group consisting of a Scandinavian, a Cossack, a Japanese person and a Polynesian working as the medi-aid in the ministry and St Mungo's.

The talk started after the introduction. There would be a war crime commission for the trial of the war criminals. All the wands would be checked by Priori Incantatem. UAMN would be sending another group of diplomats to oversee the proceedings of wizengamot.

Next information was about travel ban. Minister asked Hermione about her purpose of travel. When she told them about her new variation of obliviate and her parents she skipped the part of her destination. No one not even Harry knew about this. The room went silent for a few moments. The students didn't know what to say, the elders were spell bound.

Then Mr. Rinpoche asked her that how she thought to undo it. A simple finite incantation would not be enough to undo it. She had nothing to tell other than that she had recorded every step in parchment as well as the stored the memory for Pensieve. She hadn't yet got time to research.

Mr. Rinpoche and Mr. Pachacuti told her they would look into it and there is a possibility that it could be restored to a large extent if not all.

Minister got his voice back and cleared his throat and said that in any way it would take at least six months to lift the travel embargo and hence this particular could be discussed in a more privet seating.

The other issue is the NEWT for students of 7th year. They could take it after six months of refreshing. He looked at Hermione and then told Headmistress that special NEWT could be arranged for students who wanted to give the examination in between.

Then unexpectedly Daphne asked about the Priori Incantatem. What would happen if someone found casting the unforgivable?

Minister said they would be sent to Azkaban and wait for trial.

But what if they had done it under Imperius Curse?

That must have to be proven beyond doubt.

What was beyond doubt? Carrow siblings have forced students to cast the unforgivable as a part of curricula. What about that?

The minister remained silent and so his other associates.

But Neville Longbottom started talking. He stood up said that neither wizengamot nor ministry had taken any responsibility of the children. That he hated to say that without Prof. Snape's interference most of the half blood and the muggel borne students as well as blood traitors like him would be dead. The adults closed their eyes and let the children fight and go through the bloodbath. Now if they come and judge the 2nd and 3rd years with Priori Incantatem then there will be another war and in that Longbottom will stand with his juniors. He would come out with a protest march to the ministry with his questions about the whereabouts of the people when the children were dying.

And then he left his seat to stand behind Daphne. And so raised Hermione and Harry and all the students and went to stand by Neville.

The visitors looked on without comment. After a moment Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt told Neville to sit down and hold their horses. He asked for some time to analyze the situation and to find out a way out of this.

Then they talked about other issues like rogue Dementors that attacked Hogwarts express and students during the quidditch match. There were various places where Dementors were being seen including muggle London, and Hogsmeade. So those could anytime descend on Hogwarts. The castle should be mended and awaken as soon as possible.

Mrs. Longbottom said that inventory taken of the damage shows that it was extensive and hence needed much time to mend and restore. The towers were completely destroyed by the giants except for the Astronomy tower and Headmasters tower. A simple Reparo would not be enough to repair the castle to its former glory. She also said that many of her employees didn't survive this war and produced and estimated cost and manpower requirement for repair. The minister spluttered when he saw the budget and asked for alternative. Professor McGonagall said that after seeing the budget and with the knowledge of the financial situation she had constructed a plan of compromise and went on to describe. Since number of students are less she wanted to revoke the house system and to house all the students in two dormitories one for boys and the other for girls. Class rooms were serviceable so no problem there. All towers should be closed and magically sealed except the Astronomy and Headmasters tower which was in better condition. This went for another half an hour with various proposals.

Then there was the issue of new ministry staff which is being difficult and the negotiation with goblins about the amount of distraction that had been done by the trio while riding the dragon. In good faith goblins would not press charge on property destruction and ministry would repay them by confiscating the property of the convicted.

At 6 in the evening when the meeting adjourned everyone were weary and tensed. Elves served the tea and student council went to talk to the respective group. Only Hermione went to talk to the UAMN members to enquire about. Minister went off and everyone scattered to talk and as the story went on students, aurors, teachers were spellbound. Irregular gasps were heard and then heads definitely turned towards Hermione who was engrossed in discussion with the visitors.

Harry was seating alone lost in thought. More than ever he was unnerved by the sacrifices made by his friends specially Hermione. After a while Hermione came and sat beside him and asked how he is doing. They murmured for some time and then Hermione hold Harry's head and shifted it to inspect the place behind his ears. There is a small spot still angry red. She called Luna to check it. Then Luna took Harry to Madam Pomfrey who mended the wound. But both Hermione and Luna saw a little round plateau had risen over there. When asked Madam Pomfrey said that it would itch for some time and then all will be well. She gave Harry a salve to apply for some days till it stops itching.

After meal the younger children went to sleep. The teachers sat together to plane for various reconstruction and cost cut ideas with Mrs. Longbotom's party and visitors. Aurors started patrolling. The patients settle down after nightly medicine. The elves went to take rest.

The senior students gathered together in uneasy group to talk. In Slytherin house the seniors were tensed after hearing the conversation. Most of the High Inquisitor of the previous year have used unforgivable except for Millicent Bulstrode. Crabbe and Graham Montague were dead. Goyle, Malfoy, Parkinson and Warrington were arrested. So the rest of the Slytherins have only been hated by association.

They were asked about their family by the others. Theodore Nott's father was a death eater who killed his mother and didn't care about him. He did not like his father and wanted to become a researcher in Charms. Blaise Zabini did not have a father and his mother was in Italy. He and his mother abhor violence he said. Tracey Davis was one of the few half bloods in Slytherins and had had a muggle uncle killed by death eaters. But she was angry with the other teachers and other houses for their prejudice. Not all Slytherins were death eaters and supporters and it was not productive to paint all of them with same brush, she said. Millicent Bulstrode was a half blood orphan and was a distant relative of Mrs. Crabbe. So when Crabbe proposed her name as Inquisitor she could do nothing and had to hear no end of it when unable to cast an unforgivable. And then came Greengrass family who were in diplomatic corps in the ministry and was posted in France at the moment. The two girls were in Hogwarts. There was once an offer of marriage from Malfoys between Astoria and Draco but did not mature at the end to a contract.

So that was how it was then. And the Slytherin 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years did not all understand and all the more confused by the knowledge of their Mentor Prof. Snape. Hence the seniors after talking among themselves decided to talk to the children is house groups and a conversation with inter house would also be facilitated.

They then went to sleep. Harry took place by Hermione and Neville and went on talking for some more time.

After mid night there were shouts of incantation and it seems some people are trying to break into the wards. All the elders were ready and went of putting protective layers on the ward dome. Outside could not be seen in darkness but something or some people were acting very strangely as if they were trying to push through the wards. Then all the UAMN chanted together and a white shimmer crossed through the ward dome. They told others that whoever touched it from outside would be burning off. Suddenly someone said that those waiting outside are either inferies or werewolves. Then the chaos broke open and students started to panic, everyone was scared. Headmistresses casted her patronus to the minister and the aurors took position to defend. Around six in the morning the aurors flue in on the broom and took out a swiping search into the forbidden forest. Nothing was found. A senior auror Jonse informed them that there were other two attacks in two different locations. Two death eaters Mulciber and Rosier were arrested but Pettigrew was in Hogsmeade and escaped.

Thus ended another day after the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This time Harry and Hermione took the floo to go to Burrows. Everything was chaotic over there. George had locked himself in his room and had not come out in last two days. Ron said that there was sound of smashing from his room. Arthur and Percy had left for the ministry. Charlie has gone to help Hagrid. Molly hadn't stop crying and Ginny and Ron was with her most of the time. Bill and Fleur went to Gringotts from where they would go to Shell Cottage and close it for some time to be back to Burrows with the family. Andromeda Tonks was with them and they took Teddy and played for some time so Andromeda can get some rest. She was actually doing the cooking with the help of Fleur these days.

They went and met Molly who told Harry to come back to Burrows and of course Hermione can also come. There were plenty of places in Burrows and Harry is almost a family. Then she started crying so Ginny said that her mother should get some rest.

Ron, Hermione and Harry talked for some time and then two of them left for the hospital. When Harry and Hermione emerged from the Floo room of St. Mungo's, Harry stopped Hermione and said he was sorry for the behavior of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione said she didn't mind much, and after all, it was her home and she had a right to decide whom she wanted to invite. Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't like her from the time of the tournament. Harry said one should not believe the news paper all the time. Then he said in a rather serious tone that Hermione would always be his family and he trusted her completely and knew that she would always support him. He also said that for many occasions he had not listened to her and had acted very badly. And in future too they might fight over issues. But he knew that she was the only one till date who had stood by him in all situations. And he cherished her friendship and considered her as true family. Hermione gave him a hug and was in tears.

When they came out of the floo room they met Padma, Susan and Anthony. Together they went to see Parvati and Lavender and all the other students. There was a makeshift annex for Hogwarts students. Parvati was getting better and may be released in a week. They talked about work and future, NEWTs and school and friends. Susan wanted to be a healer but her parents wanted her to join the ministry as they worked over there. Padma wanted to go for Charms Mastery. Anthony wanted to become healer too and his parents supported him as they were also doctors. He teased Hermione that his parents were proper doctors and not dentists then suddenly every one stopped talking in uncomfortable silence. Hermione smiled and said that he had to pass Prof. Snape to go through and he was absolutely horrid at potions. At this Parvati said she might study Ayurvedic Healing. She had talked to her mother and might be going to India to study. It would take 4 to 5 years and she invited all in advance to come and visit her.

Then they asked about Prof. Snape's condition. They all decided to go and see Lavender and the professor who were in a special care unit. Lavender could only open her eyes and had great difficulty in talking. They could see her from a distance. When she saw them she tried to smile. The professor seemed to be sleeping.

Harry and Hermione went to meet the professor's healer Hippocrates Smethwyck in charge of Dai Llewellyn Ward. Upon hearing their name he invited them in his chamber. Healer Smethwyck was a gentleman of mid 60 or may be mid 100 with slight graying hair and was very gentle and considerate indeed. Harry enquired about professor's health condition. Healer said that they have not opened the wrapping on the professor which seemed to be a modification of the Egyptian mummy wrapping technique with some strong static charm and a very interesting localized shielding charm. He had never seen a shielding charm in such minuscule level with such extensive effect. It was just enough to restrain the poison from mixing in the blood.

Hermione enquired as to why the professor was not treated already and was placed in coma? Was it not Healer Smethwyck who treated Mr. Weasley after the snake attack? What was the problem in professors case?

Healer Smethwyck said that the anti-venom was Professor Snapes own creation and was of a specific strength. They did not have the recipe though they have some vial of the potion left. The analysis and identification of the ingredients was done but the stir movements were unknown. The existing potion was not strong enough and they did not dare to take the risk of lifting the wrap and the charms. He assured them that his people were trying to do the level best. Harry face turned into stone at the word 'level best'.

After that they went to see Neville's parents as neither he nor Mrs. Longbottom could come. They took a report of them from the nurse on the desk.

They went back to Hogwarts at the end of their route. Reaching school Hermione went to talk to Neville and gave the report about his parents and other patients.

Hermione went to headmistress to ask permission to seat for NEWTs in a month. Headmistress said that she will talk to the ministry. She also said that from next day onwards all should start revising together.

Thus all of them started the revision for their classes and the seniors started to help the junior classes for their study. All the remaining 7th year students were made prefects. Headmistress wanted to choose a head boy and head girl but no one wanted the posts. So Neville said that let there be no head girl and boy this next six months for the 8th year students. When next 7th year comes they would take over those posts. So that was settled. It was reassuring to see the elderly people listening to the younger ones for a change.

The routine was fixed that two hours in the morning after breakfast two hours after lunch and another two before dinner all the students will study. Rest of the time was devoted for other works that they had taken over. Restoration provided to be most difficult with so much dust, rubble, leaking potions, rotten ingredients, dead plants and animals. Even with the help of school elves they were difficult to clean up and took months of time. But the outer patching was done within a month. Now the school was to be awakened.

In a clear June morning more people came escorted from the ministry to help. They made group on all four corner of the school. They drew complex figurine around the corner. The teachers all went and stood inside in the center of the structure. R Pachacuti and Mr. Rinpoche were inside with the teachers and the rest were scattered in the four corners. Then they, all the groups took out papers and started chanting with wands out. First they chanted with wand pointer to the ground for an hour and then the people from the four corners spread out to make a circle around the school building with people standing almost in equal distance. The students and others stood outside the circle and watched. All the senior students were instructed to watch that no child could come within 10 feet of the circle. The circle of people went on chanting for another hour. Then the elves all came out of the school and stood touching the school walls in a circle.

After almost two and half hour the ground started to glow as if the light was seeping out from below the earth surface. The spectators could only see the things happening outside and didn't know what was going on inside. After a while slowly all started to lift their wands and the light began to move upwards as a ring of energy. Later, the same thing stated happening to the walls of the school and walls started shining. As if the school was slowly drowning in the ray of light. The two rings went up and up. So went the wand points as if they are lifting the light with their wands. Finally two domes of rays were formed and the chanting continued. A very strong sound then started coming from inside and they could see green gray cloud had started forming on the top of the main tower of Hogwarts.

Suddenly all the elves were shining and they all filed up and went inside the school. The chanting and the deep sound went on. Then suddenly a surge of very strong light went from inside of the school and touched the clouds and there was a huge thunder with lightning. The ground shook with the surge of energy and the whole area was filled up with blinding white light that almost covered the forbidden forest and the lake. The students saw that the centaurs were also coming from out of the forest singing. There were shrill sounds coming from the lake and Harry told them it was from Merpeople which he remembered from triwizard tournament. Then everything went down and all was quite suddenly, the clouds had disappeared and so had the centaurs.

The aurors and the others were waited till the teachers came out and called them inside. When they went inside they saw the candles were floating over the great hall and the stairs were moving; the castle was awakened. Anthony looked in his wrist watch and told that it is three in the afternoon. Almost 6 hours had past. Suddenly everyone felt very hungry as the food materialized on the table.

After lunch Mrs. Longbottom went to the hospital and all new comers also departed. With them went the aurors too. They said Hogwarts was safe and could not be breached now. The visitors also went back to the ministry. They congratulated all the students on winning the battle as they took their leave. Mrs. Mulliken smiled at Hermione and said that she had become a very rich lady due to Hermione and Harry's efforts. In US they were a betting on the outcome of the war and Mrs. Mulliken had put her money on Hermione. Hermione frowned at this confession.

That night things were a little more relaxed and all the prefects sat together and chatted. Harry was offered a post in auror department with Ron and Neville which they might accept. Though Neville wanted to go for mastery in herbology but his Gran would not approve. Hermione laughed and said that they need at least five NEWT to become auror with DADA as a must subject. So they should get started soon.

Susan wanted to be a healer but then her family wanted her to go to ministry. Anthony would go for healing and his percents approved.

Padma would go for charms mastery with special emphasis in dark charms. Theo Nott said that he also wanted to go for charms mastery too and he was going to talk to Prof. Flitwick. Padma said she would like to accompany him.

Dean wanted to study arts and become an artist but he didn't know any magical artist so he might go muggle. At that Luna told that her father knew some magical art masters from France and Italy. Dean was much exited and went to talk to Mr. Lovegood. Luna said that she had already got an offer to apprentice under Mr. Ollivander to learn wand lore.

The Slytherins talked too. Blaise wanted to go to magical law and was already in contact with someone. Millicent wanted to do magical zoology and was talking to Prof Grubbly-Plan. Tracey wanted to do mastery in Transfiguration which was a total surprise. Daphne would go to the diplomatic corp. Terry said he too would try to get into the ministry. Hannah said that she might be working in leaky cauldron as her parents had 48% partner of it. One day she might even take over. Anthony asked for discount when she would take over and she laughed and agreed to it. Michael Corner would like to go for curse breaker.

Prof. Sprout told them that they need to take rest and they went on to the dormitories and settled down.

Next day they all the 7th and 8th year students with some profesors went to attend Fred Weasley's funeral. There they got to see many of Fred's classmates and team mates. Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Kenneth Towler, Demelza Robins all were present.

With them other house team players were also there. Harry showed them all to Hermione.

Of Slytherin Quidditch team Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Cassius Warrington, Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bole, Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley all were present Harry exclaimed.

Of Ravenclaw team Roger Davies, Jeremy Stretton, Randolph Burrow, Duncan Inglebee Jason Samuels, Grant Page and Cho Chang were in attendence. Cho smiled at Harry and he in turn nodded.

And from Hufflepuff team joined Malcolm Preece, Heidi MacAvoy, Tamsin Applebee, Maxine O'Flaherty, Anthony Rickett and Herbert Fleet. Some of the players came to Hermione and Harry and thanked them in soft voice.

Whether it was Quidditch solidarity or a post ware situation was not clear. Plenty of other people from the ministry and those who were present in Bill's marriage were also there. Minister of Magic was presiding over. Most of the Gryffindors from Bill, Charlie and Percy's class were also present. The garden of Burrows was full of people. Ginny continuously shadowed her mother. Percy never once left George's side, where he stood like a fully clothed marble statue. Ron came and sat with them. Fleur was overseeing the food and her father was moving with Mr. Weasley. Fleur's sister Gabrielle went to stand with Charlie who was alone. Mrs. Delacour came to seat with Mrs. Weasley and indicated Ginny to go and seat with Ron and the group. Luna went out to fetch her.

It was a long affaire which they got through somehow with the reporters trying to sneak or break in. When they were returning back to the school Mrs. Weasley again asked Harry to stay back. Ron didn't meet Hermione's eyes.

After that through the week there was funeral after funeral and no one had the mood to talk anymore. The fallen fifty were put to their resting place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next few days went on without incidents. They revised their course works, did their labs with Prof. Slughorn. Then they started cleaning up the school, growing the herb garden taking care of the magical animals etc.

Ron and Ginny came back to the school and so came back Parvati, Justine and others. Only the patients with werewolf attack were still under watch.

The new werewolf children retrieved by Hagrid were shifted to a ministry provided safe house.

In the last week of June Hermione took her special NEWT in the ministry. She took up Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions. So it took her 8 days to finish with one extra day for laboratory examination. She was told by Madam Griselda Marchbanks the Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority that all her papers were going to be marked by the masters abroad so her result would take around a month to come. Madam Marchbanks had resumed her post after the fall of Tom Riddle.

Harry and Ron accompany her to the ministry and then went to Burrows through Percy's office in ministry. On the last day after her exam she went to Percy's office where she found Mr. Weasley was waiting with Harry for her. Ron had gone home for the weekend. Mr. Weasley told them that George was still not talking and had broken the mirrors in his room. He doesn't like to see his face and was not taking food properly and that he and Mrs. Weasley was very worried. He looked at Percy and said that he was also worried about Percy as he too was not eating and taking care of himself properly. Then after sometime he started to talk about ministry affaires. The ministry was going to start the trial and they might start with Severus Snape and likely to end with Malfoys.

But Prof. Snape was still in coma. So the trial will be in absence. How did the minister agreed to this enquired Hermione. Mr. Weasley said that minister has no hold over Wizengamot. Harry got very angry at this and said this was why he could never trust the Wizengamot. Mr. Weasley said that he would be talking to the representative of Prof. Snape that very afternoon and would let them know.

When Mr. Weasley went away Hermione asked Harry and Percy to accompany her to muggle London for lunch. Neville and Luna joined them after their visit at St. Mungo's. They went to a small Indian restaurant suggested by Parvati. All had chicken curry rice and some other sweet dish. Neville then went back to the hospital and Luna to Mr. Ollivander. They would meet in St. Mungo's and would return to Hogwarts.

So Harry and Hermione pursued Percy to have some tea with them. While they waited for the tea they talked to Percy. He told them about his regrets in life and how difficult it was to face his brothers after Fred's death. If only his life could bring back Fred he would kill himself without a moment's thought. Harry and Hermione were silent and knew not what to say. They had tea in silence. After that Percy returned to ministry and they went to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to check. They talked to Kreacher about the condition of the house. Then Harry decided to furnish and ward the house anew. He said the house needed to change as it is too horrific even after it was converted as the headquarters of order. Harry had a talk with Andromeda and managed to convince her to stay with Teddy in that house. Teddy his godson was his responsibility. At that Hermione smiled and said that they could ask for Mrs. Longbottom to help them in setting the house up properly.

Suddenly they got Percy's floo calling them to his office. Upon reaching they were told to that Mr. Weasley wanted to meet them. So they went along to a large office and saw Mr. Weasley talking to a distinguished looking person. Mr. Weasley introduced them to Mr. Tiberius Ogden a member of Wizengamot and said that they were in his office. He had resigned earlier but resumed his post again after the 2nd war and that he would be taking up Prof. Snape's defense. After that they waited for the headmistress joined them through floo and then started disusing about the case.

Mr. Ogden wanted to know whether Harry would testify in favor of the professor and Harry said he would. Then he asked as to how Harry knew about all that what he had said at the time of the battle. Harry told that he had seen them in the memory that the professor has given them when he was most dying.

Mr. Ogden told them that they need those memories. Hermione said that she had them bottled and kept safely. She also asked that would those memories be enough to prove him innocent. What were the charges exactly against the professor?

At that Mr. Ogden said that the charges of treason practice of dark arts, and finally murder of the headmaster Dumbledore. And he was not sure enough that those memories were enough to prove him innocent of all three.

The headmistress said that no one in the school knew anything about Severus and that Dumbledore mentioned nothing to her too. Harry said he knew that Prof Dumbledore had a habit of keeping his memories in glass vials. At that Hermione said that she knew such a vial chest hidden in headmasters' office. When all looked at her astonishingly she said that Headmaster Black had told her while she was searching a vial to retrieve the memory from the Pensieve after Harry and Ron went away that night at the time of the war.

So they decided that Percy would help Mr. Ogden with the laws and other ministerial inputs and since Hermione was free from her studies she would be searching the memory in the Pensieve in headmistress' office. They would meet in 15 days for further review.

After that Harry and Hermione took the floo to headmistress' office. Upon reaching the school Hermione showed them the inner doors of the Pensieve cabinet which open with a password "lemon sorbet". There were numerous vials full of memories. So headmistress said from next day Hermione could come and search.

So from the next day when the students studied Hermione would go up to the headmistress' office to search through the memories.

When next time they met with Mr. Ogden they were with the headmistress and Percy. Harry was informed that he would be called once the trial started and before the trial starts he will be given a working procedure of the proceeding. Then Hermione took out two vials of memory. They were her on memory of two different observations. One was the conversation of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. And the next was a curious conversation through the floo network to someone called Nicolas Flamel and she thinks that it must be The Nicolas Flamel who was also a dear friend of the headmaster. Prof McGonagall agreed with Hermione and urged Mr. Ogden to contact Nicolas Flamel. Mr. Ogden promised that he would look into the matter.

Under Mr. Ogden's instruction Percy came to the school several times to talk and gather information from the students. It was surprising to see that the Slytherin population did not resent him much and were quite comfortable with his questions.

Most of the members of the Wizengamot were either murdered or stripped off under the charge of treason and a new Wizengamot was established.

The new Wizengamot had Kingsley Shacklebolt as MOM and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. It also consist of Ulick Gamp III (great grandson of the 1st MOM with same name from 16th century), Elphias Doge (old Dodgy was a friend of Dumbledore), Artemis Bones (1st cousins of Amelia Bones), Madam Griselda Marchbanks, Leonard Spencer-Moon (Dumpy, heavily-moustached ex MOM of 1939 who resisted Gellert Grindelwald), Madam Eugenia Jenkins and Madam Millicent Bagnold (both MOM in early 20th century). Then there was Mr. Ogden back from his early retirement.

Kingsley Shacklebolt it seemed brought back all the well respected elders from their retirement to help the magical population in the hour of crisis. He was also trying to find a Wizengamot which would be trust worthy to the foreigners and would provide him a strong and just image.

After Rita Skeeter's much publicized article "Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?" which she said would convert in a book, everyone was curios. On the top of that the ministry in the middle of June had published a request to public to write and report of any past crime done by Severus Snape and that had been witnessed by them. Memory evidence checking and a questioning under veritaserum would be done to verify any such claim.

So as Severus Snape remain unconscious in coma his trial began in front of full Wizengamot, an open trial. Most uncharacteristically 12th July 1998 was a Sunday when the special session of Wizengamot sat for Severus Snape's trial. Sunday was specially chosen so that all the wizarding population could be present to observe the first trial of the 2nd war. The trial was presided over by Madam Millicent Bagnold who was known for her strict unbiased and no nonsense set of mind and iron control over wizard law.

The court room looked like an amphitheater or more precisely a Coliseum. Headmistress took some the senior students with her in the morning. With her came Harry, Hermione, Millicent and Neville. They all were nervous for the 1st time inside the amphitheater, and Harry said he remembered his time of trial. The stone benches were full. Neville got a glimpse of his grandmother. In the front row on the right of the podium where Madam Bagnold sat was occupied by the council member including the minister. On the left of the podium sat the foreign delegates to would oversee the procedure. The students saw the visitors to the school in that group. Percy was installed behind Mr. Ogden who sat in the corner near the stairs. All the people sat in the subsequent rows. Only Harry, Neville, Hermione, Millicent and headmistress sat in the same row with Percy.

Madam Bagnold at 9 in the morning of 12th July 1998 called for silence casting a Sonorous and indicated the formal proceeding of the trial to begin. A ministry official stood up and started reading the date time of the proceeding. The trial was to determine the crimes done by Severus Snape against the magical and muggle population of England. Then he enumerated the charges.

Practicing dark arts.

Being death eater and following Tom Riddle (self-proclaimed title Lord Voldemort and popularly known as You-Know-Who) in treason against the magical population of the world.

Murder of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J. (sorc.), S. of Mag. Q Hogwarts headmaster on 30 June, 1997.

Rape, torture, extortion, Muggle bating

Molestation and abuse of students while being professor of potions and subsequently the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The absence of the accused was due to the health condition which was recorded as to be coma caused by the bite of the magical snake Nagini on behest of Tom Riddle.

Madam Bagnold enquired about the person who would represent the accused in his absence and Mr. Ogden stood up and gave his full name and connections. He also stated that since the accused was in coma and apparently neither a next to kin present nor had stepped up, the accused current employer the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has appointed him on behalf of the accused.

Then the procedure started with Mr. Ogden in the central Arena. The 1st charge was easy to defend. It was said that the accused had an aspiration of becoming the teacher of the course "defense against dark arts" for a long time and was rejected repeatedly. Accused might have been honing up so that he could secure the post. All his applications from 1981 were presented for inspection. There were no evidence present that he had practiced dark art to promote or elevate his position.

The 2nd charge was not so easy to waiver. Mr. Ogden told that indeed the accused was a death eater but was not a follower of Tom Riddle. He was the spy of the Order of the Phoenix, which was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There were witnesses about the fact and the memory instances could be provided as proof.

The witnesses were called. First went the headmistress. She was asked to state her name, occupation, date of birth, wand detail, marital status and patronus and animagus form if any. She stated them all. She stated that she joined the Order after the first war and was introduced to the accused as Order member at that time by Prof. Dumbledore. He took active role in both the wars. The accused spied and brought the knowledge that Lily and James Potter would be attacked by the death eaters due to prophesy associated with the birth of Harry Potter. Because of him Harry Potter could be saved and rescued from the home of his muggle relatives on 27 July, 1997 before the death eaters could intercept him. He had also placed a Confundus Charm on Order member Mundungus Fletcher so that the other wizard would suggest a plan to have six others disguise themselves as Harry through the use of Polyjuice Potion to act as decoys.

Then came Arthur Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Arabella Figg, Aberforth Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt and all supported the facts mentioned by Prof. McGonagall. Arthur Weasley also said that without the anti-venom prepared by the accused he would not be alive after the snake of Voldemort bit him.

In-between Percy asked for the memory vials from Hermione which they have together marked chronologically.

Then a Pensieve was placed and on the top of it a box was placed. The memory vial was produced where it could be seen that the accused was changing his loyalty to save Lily potter. There was some kind of a Pensieve projection where that memory was shown. Hermione thought out in loud whisper that is was just holographic show. Neville asked about it and she explained in whisper that it was just like a movie or a television show only in three dimensions to which Harry agreed.

Mr. Ogden stated that accused always loved Lily Potter and that this love had made him true to the cause of Order and to Dumbledore.

Then the most dreaded accusation of all, the murder of Headmaster Dumbledore. It was almost 12:30 and there was a call for recess for an hour. The ministry Level 2 on that Sunday looked like a great fair with people moving around though all the other levels were closed. The journalists and fans soon rounded up around Harry to talk. Somehow they could manage to move into Percy's office with Neville Millicent and Hermione where Ron was waiting with the lunch sent by Molly. Most in the trial room sat in their seats or went to get lunch. Headmistress went with Mr. Weasley to floo to the school to provide the latest information. They ate in silence.

When the trial resumed after break they went with Percy and Ron too came along. They saw Mr. Ogden and the headmistress helping a very old man in purple robes and golden regency era breeches. He came and sat between Mr. Ogden and the headmistress.

The next item in the list was the murder of headmaster Dumbledore. Mr. Ogden stated that Tom Riddle had created 7 dark objects (which he would not mention loudly for obvious reasons but has written in the documents he has already submitted). Without destroying them Tom Riddle could not be destroyed. These objects were destroyed by Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe (unknowingly while trying to kill Harry Potter using Fiendfyre) and Neville Longbottom. The last one was unknowingly destroyed by Riddle himself while trying to kill Harry Potter for the 2nd time at the time of attack at Hogwarts.

Of these objects the one was in Dumbledore's position long before it was destroyed. This object had severely damaged Dumbledore's hand and body. Dumbledore was dying. So to score a strategic advantage over Tom Riddle, Prof. Dumbledore requested Prof. Snape to kill him and to become the master of the elder wand which was Dumbledore's at that time. Tom Riddle had already ordered Draco Malfoe to kill Dumbledore and it would have saved him too.

At this statement almost all present started to talk and it took repeated efforts to silence them. Then they produced the second memory vial.

Everyone watched in silent attention as the scene unfold from the memory projector. When Prof. Snape asked about his soul, the students saw Prof. McGonagall their fierce warrior and headmistress in tears. There were many wet eyes in the audience at that time.

Next Mr. Ogden asked permission to present his witness Maranatha Flamel. Upon questioning he said that he is the son of Nicolas Flamel and his age is 390 years till date. He used to stay with his parents in Devon last few years and was supplying Elixir of Life to Headmaster Dumbledore on his father's behest from the beginning of 1996. But 1996 May his father died and no one could brew the Elixir of Life. It would take two people to brew the Elixir hence his mother who was bedridden due to father's death could not do it alone. Maranatha himself was not a very good at potions to do it alone. The recipe was only remembered and not written. His mother's memory was also failing. So they could not provide it to the headmaster to be reproduced by anyone, anymore. To inform the situation his mother invited the headmaster. The headmaster assured her mother not to worry. But she was very unhappy with the situation that would affect Dumbledore's life. So they three sat together and discussed the situation. Dumbledore told them that the war and the ongoing conflicts were weakening his magic. The dark object in his position was eating up his magical core. On the top of that, while retrieving that very object he had taken a solution which also had very adverse effect on his magic. On some days performing magic even once drained his energy. But he had another very magical object in his position which he needed to defend. He didn't want to lose any fight, he had said, as it will automatically make his defeater the master of that object. So they, i.e. he and Prof. Snape had come up with an elaborate ruse so that Prof. Snape could defeat him to become the master.

Mr. Maranatha Flamel said his mother was all the more upset with all this. Prof. Snape had been the last apprentice of his father. So she pleaded the headmaster and the headmaster assured her that it was the worst case scenario and might not even happen. That was their last meeting as his mother's condition worsened which lead to her demise.

That is how Mr. Maranatha Flamel concluded his version. The amphitheater full of people, all remained silent as one after another the facts came to light.

Mr. Ogden then stood again and said that, with the permission of Aberforth Dumbledore, the only remaining next to keen of the headmaster; a team of experts had retrieved the body of Prof. Dumbledore for reexamination. This team of experts consisted of the chief healer Hippocrates Smethwyck, healer Peter Munthe from Sweden, healer Nicola Amosov from Ukraine, Kimura Aoyama the Japanese healer and Kaleikini Kānekapōlei from Polynesia and a report was presented before the council for inspection. After the examination it was found that the death of Dumbledore was not instantaneous and that the headmaster died after the fall and due to a strong curse which blasted him up in the air. His bones were all fractured due to the fall and he was bleeding which never happened with killing curse.

Mr. Ogden argued that from Harry Potter's testimony, who was the eye witness of the death, it seemed that Dumbledore's body movement was inconsistent. Both testimony and memory instance show that the body hung or float in the air for some time which is inconsistent to the effect of killing curse.

With that Mr. Ogden concluded the defense against the murder charge.

It was 4 in the evening and 15 minute of recess was given. Mr. Flamel was accompanied out by Mr. Ogden. Prof. McGonagall took a long breath, swore in the name of Merlin and went out with them.

Then suddenly Hermione found out that she was clutching Millicent's hand or may be Millicent was her while they were hearing the procedure. Neville said he needed something to drink and went out. Percy cleaned his foggy eye glasses and a vain in Harry's forehead was ticking madly. Ron sat on in silent frown. Hermione took out Harry's eye glasses and cleaned them for him. They sat in silent Millicent then Hermione, Harry and leaving a place for Neville at the end was Ron. Suddenly Percy went out and then came back after a few moments to inform them that they should be ready to testify. Neville came in with his grandmother and a tall flask and some paper cups and distributed coffee.

The next charge was "Rape, torture, extortion, Muggle bating" of which no testimony or proof or witness was found and appeal was therefore made to drop those charges due to lack of evidence.

The last was "Molestation and abuse of students". There were more than 200 letters in this effect from the population. Mr. Ogden enquired as to whether these claims were checked by the ministry officials. They were checked in presence of two member of Wizengamot and an invited foreign member. The members oversaw those charges were Madam Marchbanks and Madam Jenkins. They were joined by Madam Mulliken from United States and they have given an extensive report.

The report said that, after careful consideration no evidence of molestation was found in all the evidence provided. The term abuse was very vague and hence no conclusion could be drawn.

Then the student representatives were called. First went Neville and he said that there were many occasions when the Carrows' caught the students and the then headmaster Snape had come to rescue. Rather than the corporal punishments, which were brutal, they got detention instead.

Then went Millicent and said that as High Inquisitors at that time, they have noted that all students taken to Prof. Snape were given no corporal punishment and her fellow High Inquisitors got frustrated with this fact.

Then Hermione Granger was called and she told them that Prof Snape had saved them many a times. First ever time she could remember he was trying to save Harry from Quirinus Quirrell who was jinxing Harry's broom mid air on Quidditch pitch in their 1st year. She also remembered that Prof. Snape stood before a fully changed werewolf to guard and save their life. He also came to save them from a man who at that time was known as a brutal murderer. Finally she stated that she, Harry and Ron were running from the school and the death eaters, in search of the dark objects made by Voldemort, to destroy them, so he could be defeated. Almost everyone winched at the pronunciation of the name. She went on stating that at such time in a very difficult situation Prof. Snape had delivered them the sword of Gryffindor which proved to be invaluable for the cause and was used to destroy several dark objects.

Then Mr. Ogden in his concluding comment said that Severus Snape was at that moment in Coma with a fatal injury induced by Nagini the familiar of Lord Voldemort. If he was a true death eater and a traitor why would Voldemort want to kill him? All the testimonies and proof directed that Prof. Snape was a spy and true to Dumbledore and wizarding population of Britain.

Madam Bagnold stated that the council needed time to consider the case given the complexity of the situation. She adjourned the proceeding for the day and took time to give a verdict.

When they took the floo from Mr. Ogden's office to Hogwarts, except for Ron who went to Burros with Mr. Weasley and Percy, it was dark outside. Prof. McGonagall stayed back to discuss with Mr. Ogden.

Upon reaching the school they saw that it is already 6:30 in the evening and not one of them had any energy to talk. But everyone was waiting for the news. Prof Sprout told them to take rest till dinner and then they might recount the days proceeding.

When they finally emerged from their rest the saw that headmistress was back and had started telling all about the days proceeding. All were seated for the food. She went on and Hermione, Millicent and Neville went on supplementing when needed. The dinner that day was a difficult task to all as well as sleeping. Trial recounting was not a good bed time story.

Hermione noticed the stony silence of Harry, as did Neville and Luna. But no one commented.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next day Hermione had nothing to do and felt restless. Yesterday's excitement had yet to leave her nerves and she hadn't slept well. She went to the breakfast early expecting Ron and Ginny to join them later in the day. The hall was almost empty with only Neville and Harry and the Headmistress. It seemed that the trial had a disturbing impact on all of them. Headmistress gave them one more bad news that George Weasley last night tried to commit suicide and hence the youngest Weasley siblings would be studying at home and only coming to do their potions laboratory work in the school.

Hermione asked permission to the Headmistress so that she could extent her stay in Hogwarts till she got her results. Headmistress agreed and asked Hermione to help the lower classes with Transfiguration as she herself was not getting enough time with the duty of the Headmistress. Hermione was happy to help.

Neville and Hermione sat beside Harry and ate away their breakfast in silence. Hermione asked Neville over Harry's head about a possibility of meeting his grandmother. She said she was free and could take up the course his grandmother had offered.

Before Neville could answer Harry spoke up. He asked whether he could trust anyone in his life. Hermione and Neville eyed each other. Harry went on telling that yesterday some part of Dumbledore's memory had shaken his faith and made him rethink the whole war. He used to trust Dumbledore completely and all the time Dumbledore was getting him ready to get killed. So much secrecy because Dumbledore knew that he was a Horcruxe and wanted to take the advantage of this information. Harry said angrily that Dumbledore had send them all, the school children, without any proper information and with a children story book to fight against a mad man who was also one of the strongest wizard and a group of equally mad cruel people. What was he thinking?

Neville said that he was thinking in the same line too. After hearing the story about the time of their run he was astonished that they survived for as long as they did and relatively unscratched. While they were talking Luna joined them in the table.

Neville also said that all this house rivalry should had been stopped long back. It was easy to take in the students and brain wash them generation after generation. He thought that he would open a school like proper muggle school which would not contain houses and all the students would be considered depending on their merit. No grouping would be allowed and no bulling. He was scared to think what would happen to the children of the death eaters and other orphans. This war would return generation after generation killing the magical population due to the prejudice.

Hermione said what Neville was telling was true and not only about for pure blood prejudice. She thought that all the Slytherins were just as bad. That was how most of the Gryffindors think till date. She didn't like Millicent at all didn't try to talk to the others, as if Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy and his minions were all that was in the Slytherin house. Tracey was right to be angry. These days she started having strong cracks in her belief system. If this war had taught her anything then that was not to except anything in the face value, never ever.

Luna in her characteristic dreamy and unfazed way suddenly asked Harry about Grimmauld Place. She had heard that it was quiet a large house. Harry said he wanted to stay over there and wanted Hermione to have a room as long as her parents were not back. He said that he would like for Teddy and Andromeda Tonks to stay over there too. He was Teddy's god father and wanted to give him a good place to live in. Living as an orphan was never easy and he knew that first hand. Mrs. Tonks had agreed to stay there as her home was destroyed. Hermione had talked to Neville's grandmother to fix up its security and connect up the floo.

Luna said that it was a large house of almost five storied was it not. One floor would be enough to hold all his family and occasional guests. Why couldn't Harry start the orphanage there if he wanted and with Madam Tonks to look over? Madam Tonks needed a job to support her as well as to take care of the child. They could plea the ministry for the maintenance of the orphanage as well as a moderate remuneration for Madam Tonks. All of them would take turn and help would they not?

Harry gave a genuine smile for the first time after the war and kissed Luna on her cheek and Luna laughed. Then he looked at Hermione and she said that he should discuss the issue with Mrs. Tonks before taking any decision in his characteristic way. Harry rolled his eyes, gave Hermione's cheek a kiss too and stood up to floo Mrs. Tonks to discuss the issue. But before leaving he told Neville that he was sorry but he would not kiss Neville. They all laughed and Harry went away to floo.

The other students started to fill up the table. As a newly founded custom, all the 7th and 8th year students started to share the same table after the end of the war. So they went on talking and having their breakfast. Some students got the owl posted newspaper which described the previous days proceeding in flowery and dramatic language. Some went on reading loudly for the others nearby to hear. Theo and Padma came and sat by Hermione and asked about her NEWT exams. They discussed about the questions that she had for different subjects. Padma said that both she and Theo wanted to seat for the examination in the second week of September and had already talked to the Headmistress. The Headmistress had asked them to collect all the names of those who were willing to take their NEWTs in September. Padma then shouted to their tablemates that anyone of 8th year students who wanted to take the NEWTs to quill their name in the parchment and took out the parchment with already two names written with the subject of choice.

Neville, Anthony, Blaise, Michael, Terry, Susan wrote their names in the list. Harry came and upon hearing wrote his name too. Ernie wrote Justin Finch-Fletchley's name and subjects and told that he would join all in a few days. Dean laughed and wrote his name saying he had no pressure since he was not aiming Aurory of any other ministerial job.

Harry then told Neville, Hermione and Luna that Andromeda was happy with the proposal and as soon as the place was fixed she was willing to move. Upon hearing this Hermione dragged Neville to floo and talk to his grandmother.

After the talk it was decided that on the upcoming weekend Mrs. Longbottom with some of her people would come with Harry and Hermione to fix up 12 Grimmauld Place. And Hermione would start her preliminary study under the tutelage of Neville's great uncle Algie.

Anthony came asked for Hermione's study schedule from the time of exam preparation and Harry laughed. It seemed she had once made them for Harry and Ron too before the OWLs.

Upon seeing the schedule Anthony, Neville, Terry and Susan thought it was quite good and they would follow it. Harry and Luna said they too would join in this study group. Padma and Theo were study buddies. Remaining of them was not in a hurry having 4 to 5 months left. Blaise and Michael liked to study alone.

Hermione took Dean to Muggle London to buy birthday gift for Harry and Neville in the end of the month. She bought the presently updated Communicator Smartphone that was launched the previous month for both of them. She worked all night for several nights on a shield charm which would bar the circuits from frying up in the presence of magical energy. She consulted Prof. Flitwick and told her idea. Professor was fascinated by her idea of the combination of charms. On the switched off Mobile she casted The Bubble-Head Charm. Over it was a Glacius to keep the temperature of the mobile down, when used in the magic field. Then she had created a specific trail which was cast on top of the Bubble-Head Charm. This trail contain a layer of Protego Maxima at the bottom then Fianto Duri and anti-jinx layers and on the top a modification of Caterwauling Charm to detect any magical presence. This trail was bound by a modified Epoximise. A Gripping and a Cushioning charming was place to protect it from physical damage. Finger-removing charm was used as theft protection. They tasted it on a chip battery driven torch and digital clock and it worked. So she tried them on the mobiles and they worked too. She calculated that she had lost six months for her school fees. This was one thing that had come out from 1 year of wild trip. The money worth 1 year school fee was left in her muggle account.

31st July was Harry and Neville's Birthday. 31st morning Hermione woke up Harry and Neville in the morning to wish them a very happy birthday outside the boys dormitory and gave them the phone with a warning as to not use inside the. Justin who was just back from home said he had already fried up one phone. No circuit held against Hogwarts' magical power.

She laughed and asked them to use it and it worked. Harry and Neville sat side by side and called up each other to talk. And they talked without shorting the circuit. They decided to party some other time since it did not feel good to celebrate so soon.

Luna gave them Leather and silver made buckle belts which were protective charm woven in it.

Dean gave them his own drawing of the portrait of their respective mothers. It was essentially a muggle drawing only the eyes of the ladies would brink. Dean said he could only manage this much with charms at present.

Later in the day Ron and Ginny came through with their mother's delicious pair of cake. One looked like a snitch which was covered by golden honey. The other looked like Venomous Tentacula in reddish brown with chocolate coated. Side by side they were Red and gold.

Augusta had sent the boys two silver watches.

Padma and Parvati had presented two tea boxes of Darjeeling 1st flush long leaf and small bottles of mango honey to go with them.

Andromeda had got them two muggle books, Harry's was on rugby and Neville's on garden plants of England.

Percy had send the official papers of trust established by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood with a note telling that it was meant to be their birthday present. Hermione said she had requested Percy to look into the matter and didn't know that had done it. She took the paper and read it for some time. It seems they the only thing they needed was a name and their signature. This would be a magical document and Percy will be the executer. Some kind of vow was involved. Every child they take in would be their responsibility for their wellbeing and safety.

They need to think of a name, rest she would talk to Percy and finish up.

There were also various presents for both. A broom cleaning kit, a Chudley Cannons robe, a replica snitch, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Honeydukes Best Chocolate for Harry, someone had even given him a very ornate silver hair brush.

For Neville there was walking plant which was bound in a glass box with small holes. There was also a replica of Gryffindor sword, and different hampers from Honeydukes.

Later that day Harry and Hermione accompanied Parvati to the hospital to see Lavender. Neville also came along to meet his parents. He left them to Lavender to go to the Janus Thickey Ward. Lavender was able to seat up on the bed but was having difficulty in talking.

They discussed various things and laughed at funny stories from the past. Neville joined them and they talked for some more time.

Then Neville, Harry and Hermione left Parvati with Lavender and went to visit Prof. Snape. In front of his cabin sat the Headmistress with Prof. Sprout and Madam Pomfrey and Prof. Vector. They rushed to their professors and asked what had happened. Headmistress said that there was some deterioration of Prof. Snape's condition. The nurses were going in and out with different apparatus and potions. Finally the healer came out and said that they had asked for the foreign healers' assistance from the ministry. In a short time healer Amosov and Healer Aoyama came and went in. After another agonizing 15 or so minutes Healer Smethwyck told them that the patient was temporarily stabilized. He then invited all of them to his office where they were joined by other two foreign healers.

The situation had worsened because the venom in the blood was more that the magic could heal. The venom was having dark magical property which was eating the patient's magical core. If the area was opened and the shield was lifted the amount of venom that would be unleashed in the vascular system would be enough to kill him within 5 minutes. The venom localized had to somehow separated from the blood. Magic had very limited option in this area. Once blood comes out of the body it could be purified with potions and bezoar.

What about muggle methods, enquired Hermione? Hemodialysis was a muggle method to removes impurity from the blood. They needed a machine that would take out blood and purifies it and put it inside the body again.

Madam Pomfrey had never approved muggle methods and so were the members of St Mungo's. But the visitors especially Healer Aoyama was interested. So they asked her how it could be done. She told the headmistress to call Anthony's parents who were doctors. Neville floo called Anthony and Hermione explained the situation. Dr. Aron Goldstein and Dr. Tamara Goldstein were called by Anthony from the nearest muggle phone booth. Upon seeing their son all right they settled down enough to enquire the reason of their summons.

The medical condition was explained to them and Hermione and Anthony translated the magical terms to their muggle equivalent. They enquired upon the time line. How many days the patient would remain stable. It seems the venom was seeping out and burning up the internal organs too so the healers said that the magical barrier had been reinstalled and would remain so till three months but the venom would go on seeping into the blood.

With the rate in which it was seeping into the blood, the patient's internal organ would start to fail in two month. The Goldsteins gave two options. One was to do the procedure in magical facility and the other was in the muggle facility. So what would be the budget, they asked?

If it had to be conducted in magical hospital they need to get the machine and need electricity 24x 7. In muggle place the patient had to be moved and magical equipments would be needed.

So the students were sent back to the school and elders went on planning. Upon reaching the school they told the whole issue as they understood. What uncertain time was going on? No peace even after winning the war.

Professor Snape's procedure was to happen on 17th September. So they studied and visited St. Mungo's. Hermione started her work with Neville's great-uncle Mr. Longbottom a very cheerful although a very competent man. Augusta introduced them to each other and told him that Hermione was a very good friend of Neville and the one most protective of him. When she protested Augusta told her that she knew the stories of potions and other classes.

August was a tedious month with every one falling into routine. For everyone of the 8th year it was study, study and more study. Often Ron came by to do group study. Sometimes Ginny also accompany him.

Hermione in the mean time was renovating and reestablishing the protection of 12 Grimmauld Place with Andromeda and Augusta and Co. and a more respectful Kreacher. The procedure of placing wards in Grimmauld Place was tricky business. Harry didn't want blood wards which were the strongest of all. So they used Protego horribilis, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum in a series. To create a dome of shield five people stood on five corners of a magical pentagram around the house. Then they cast the charms and incantations to erect the magical shield. Hermione stood at the roof of the house and watched Augusta Longbottom weaving the five different shields together in a dome. She helped and learned new things and felt contained after a long time. She was also skeptical. Wasn't the Hogwarts wards up in a day? How come Grimmauld Place took so much time? Augusta informed her that Hogwarts is like a magical being which was very rare in magical architecture. It was the only one present in Britain. Once awaken Hogwarts mended on its own. But Grimmauld Place was not like that and hence every act had to be done manually. Hermione asked about the ministry building but was told that though highly secured it was not like Hogwarts.

Once the wards were done the fire place was cleaned and floo was connected. Then they called Andromeda for input in redecoration. They stripped off the wall papers and used the shades to recolor to give the rooms wade clean and sunny look. Walls were then enchanted to hold the color. Pikes on which elf heads were mounted were removed. Music box was retuned for happy music. Spidery instrument were thrown off to make the place more child safe. The ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper was refilled with ice blue liquid. Boxes, made of tarnished silver and inscribed with ancient languages were shifted to attic with the shouting portrait. Only Headmaster Black's photograph survived. New photos were added of Sirius, Regulus, Remus and Tonks, James and Lily (Hermione and Harry took out some from Godric's Hollow), original Order of the Phoenix, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, DA members and in a collage of Teddy with different color hair, A grandfather clock that shot heavy bolts was removed and in place came Tonks own clock with hands named after Tonks, Remus, Ted, Andromeda and Teddy. The clock was then repaired to remove Tonks, Remus, Ted, and added Harry and Hermione. Hermione wanted to add Ron and Ginny but Harry said that they are already in Burrows clock. Piano was repaired and retuned. Coiled snakeskin, snuffbox ancient seals were also removed to attic.

After that Harry and Hermione one morning took Teddy and Andromeda and shifted her boxes to number 12. Ron and Ginny came along too. Kreacher was very happy to see the baby. Kreacher asked Harry so that he could bring Winky to number 12. Harry looked towards Hermione with amusement. Hermione said that there were rooms in basement and if Kreacher would use one of those rooms and let Winky the other then there should be no problem. Kreacher had stopped insulting Hermione from the time of battle and agreed to this.

In no time Winky came in. Harry had called all the DA members for the house warming as well as Weasleys. All the DA members came taking special permission from the Headmistress. Mrs. Weasley was not feeling well and Gorge didn't come. Bill and Fleur came with Percy and lodes of baby toys for Teddy. Mrs. Longbotton and her group came too. They had a party and had nice time. The music box played music and they danced for some time. After dinner Augusta's people left.

Then Harry told them about the orphanage they were trying to found. All present appreciated it as a just cause and a good post war initiative. They all told Harry that they would support him in this. Percy asked about the name and Luna suggested "House of Peace". It was a winner.

Augusta left early to let the children enjoy with Andromeda as chaperone. While leaving she told Andromeda not to hesitate if help be needed. Bill and Fleur also said that they should be informed whenever needed. Then they chatted some more and went back to school or Burrows. Andromeda settled down with Kreacher and Winky.

In next few days they came to know that there were difficulties in St Mungo's while establishing the machines and Prof. Flitwick informed Hermione that he was going to fix them with Hermione's idea. She had no problem with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the second day of September the verdict on Professor Snape came.

He was absolved of the charges of rape, torture, extortion, muggle bating.

His usage of dark arts was justified so there was no conviction there.

For the murder charge was prove without doubt that he assisted Headmaster Dumbledore actively in his wish of euthanasia and hence was pardoned for using killing curse.

About joining the death eater group he was found guilty because though he later became spy he had originally joined the group on his own accord. He was fined ten thousand Galleon for this crime and six months of unpaid brewing for St. Mungo's.

He was only given a warning about his conduct with the student population that it should be more fair and encouraging and less with derogatory comments.

A suggestion was made for him to go through a public relation and anger management course.

The Daily Prophet sang praise of Severus Snape the tragic hero the anti hero with a heart and many such things. People of magical Britain started talking about anger management, mental health and all and how did one do such things. People openly started talking about new philosophy.

Harry called up Percy and told him that that he would like to pay for Prof. Snape's fine. Percy said he will talk to Mr. Ogden and will let Harry know. Harry informed this to Hermione, Neville and Luna. In post was Hogwarts these four had struck up a comfortable group of leadership with Harry being the savior, Neville the caregiver, Hermione the problem solver and Luna the friend. Neville said that if Harry needed he can also contribute.

Two days later Percy floo call them in headmistress' office and told that Malfoys have offered to pay. Headmistress upon listening said Prof. Snape himself might be having the money. Harry was unconvinced in both the options and Hermione said that since the professor is not conscious let Harry pay and later the professor may return them. Malfoy's should not be involved in this. Percy went back with the information.

Hermione got her NEWT results on 5th September. Prof. McGonagall came in to the great hall and called her for her NEWT results. Hermione stood there and could not move and could not hear a single word what her teacher said. But when there was a thunderous clap she asked to repeat it again. Headmistress smiled and read out the result again. That she had scored 'O' in every course she had taken. Her result was the highest in the last hundred years. The last sentence was received with another round of thunderous applause.

Harry was the first to hug her then was Luna and Neville. She was almost buried inside the collective hug of the three. All the class mates (Parvati, Dean, Simus) in her house gave her a hug also the fellow members of DA. Then she went and thanked all the teachers present at the breakfast table. Prof Vector was especially happy that she had scored full in Arithmancy and said that the previous record was hold by her. Prof. Vector said that it she was proud to give away the record to Hermione. Prof McGonagall was happy too and had given her a hug. Prof. Slughorn also congratulated her and told her that she was to be a permanent member of his club.

After 10 or so minutes she came back from the staff table the others shook her hand. The 8th year Slytherins then the juniors too came to congratulate her. The elves in the spirit of celebration served chocolate hazelnut coffee with whipped cream with breakfast.

Slowly the table began to clear up and only in the 7th year table some people remain to talk. Dean laughed and asked whether Hermione was thinking about her boggart when the professor was reading her results. Hermione said she really was and everyone laughed. Then Harry told that they should have a celebration but Hermione reminded him that they had their NEWT in 7 days. Luna mediated and said that why couldn't they have it on 19th instead so which was Hermione's birth day and end of this session of exam. They all agreed. Hermione then said that she should ask permission from Headmistress so that she could stay in Hogwarts for few more days. Harry insisted that after he had finished the NEWT she should move in with him and Andromeda to 12 Grimmauld Place. He would ask Ron latter to shift too and might keep two rooms for Neville and the boys and Luna or any other girl wanted to stay. Neville said that it was a better option. Though the war was over it was not safe to stay unprotected. Harry also offered Luna and her father but Luna said her father was rebuilding their house and in a year when she would finish her studies, the house would be finish too. But Luna promised to come and stay with them whenever in London. Neville said he would too and if he would get through being auror he asked Harry to let him stay for the training period. He said he would help in the garden as well as with the children. Harry said that Neville could stay as long as he wished. Harry was an orphan and his friends were like his family and always helped him. For them the house was always open whether Harry is there or not.

Post breakfast Ron and Ginny came to congratulate her and brought some hamper of Honeydukes from Bill and Fleur. They shared it with friends. Hermione asked Ron how he is doing. Ron only shrugged and didn't say anything.

Next few days Hermione took the Transfiguration classes for 2nd and 3rd year which was easy with Prof. McGonagall's notes. Prof. McGonagall offered her apprentice position in Transfiguration if she wanted. Hermione explained that she had to go and retrieve her parents which she would be able to do in about another 2 to 3 months. After that she would think about anything else.

On the third day from her results Hermione received two letters from two most unexpected sources. One was from Prof. Mulliken. She wrote that her research field was of physical and chemical nature of magical energy. She and her distant muggle cousin in Massachusetts was research partner. In 1996 her partner had died and she was in need of a research associate with feet in both world and could adapt the muggle science and technology. She had come to know of Hermione's results and was offering her a mastery which upon finishing adequately may follow up as associate researcher. This mastery would be of one year duration in which she had to study Quantum and Nano chemistry, Quantum Mechanics, Radio Physics and higher level of mathematical analysis. All these subjects will be muggle with their application in magical field. This would be a rigorous work and needed full dedication which she knew Hermione was capable of. She had been following Hermione's career from her OWL times. But she also understood of Hermione's family obligation so she would be keeping the position open for her for one year. Hermione could join any time in between as her time frame would start when she would join. Even though Hermione would decide not to join her, she was inviting Hermione to come and visit her Laboratory. Then she congratulated Hermione for her excellent performance in NEWTs and wished her well in life. That was a very strange letter and a very formal one.

The next letter was from Mr. Rinpoche. He started with congratulating Hermione for her success in the examinations. He said that he had observed Hermione and saw her to be very curious kind. He said that he rated her strength of character, her principles of life and her work ethics far higher that her success in examination. Then he said that he felt that Hermione had a restless mind. So he was inviting her to his country which might provide her peace and quench her thrust. He said that he lived in a gompa in the wilderness of Tibetan mountains. In his country there was no Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and magical and non magical people coexisted. He followed Buddhism which did not clashed with his magical identity. He said that there was no hurry and she should explore the opportunity the world was offering her. But if she was ever stuck in her life and could not find any solution she may try his way. Attached was a silver bracelet with charmed lotus and Dzi stone. Lotus will protect her and Dzi will give her solution. He was sending Hermione all the blessings of Lord Buddha. There was no need to write an answer he would sense her answer if she wore the bracelet.

What does one do with such letters? So she wrote a letter to Prof. Mulliken and thanked her for the offer. Hermione said she would need till December to come to a decision and if everything worked out according to the plan she would be joining the professor on January next year. She was excited to join but had prior family obligation that the professor already knew. So she thanked her again and said she would keep the professor posted.

She wore the bracelet.

Next few days of panic and paranoia in group of NEWT takers were in extreme. Justin was back for some time. He joined Harry and Neville in group study and Hermione helped whenever she could. Even Michael joined in at the end. Only Blaise was seen roaming alone in the library. Padma and Theo were more confident. Ron came and went.

12th the NEWT started and they all went to the ministry to give the test. Hermione and Luna went with them. Percy and Mr. Weasley were there to wish them luck as well. After a round of best wishes the NEWT candidates went in for their first test which was Charms and all had opted for. Luna went to meet her father through floo and Hermione went with Percy in his office.

Percy's desk was full of papers and books and official documents. He told her that the other trials will start soon. He also said that since Hermione was here she could lend a hand in documentation and thrust her big stack of paper and told her to sort them according to the convict name. Then he took another larger one and started placing them in different basket. Hermione joined in and enquired about the family. Percy said that his mum was in bad shape. She was not sleeping at all, nightmares he presumed. Hermione said no one was free of then at this time. Some were particularly vicious and brought back memories she was not willing live through again. Percy stopped and asked whether she was sleeping at all. There were dark circles under her eyes. Hermione said that she took too little sleep while preparing for NEWTs study. And now she was teaching and training with Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's Great uncle and Grandmother. Then she was helping Andromeda with Teddy. Otherwise she was helping her friends or juniors. At night when she would take her bed she was dead but nightmares haunted the dead too time to time it seemed. But yes, funnily now, with all too much work she was sleeping more and not thinking about her parents or any other undesirable thought much.

She then asked Percy to find out a way to move to Australia and a suitable healer to remove the memory charms if he could manage. Percy said that he would enquire and said that what she did was very brave to do. It was only way she had saved them. Even they never remember her back it was worth doing. Seeing her dismayed by this fact he said that by the way of this job he had contacted great many muggle born people who would do anything to save their loved ones. And almost all of them asked him whether he knew her, not Harry on Ron of Neville but her and how she saved her parents. Thank Marlin that the detail procedure of her had not gone to press or Rita. They would have a serious violation of Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.

She then changed the subject to ask Percy what he was thinking to do in future. Percy was assigned to assist Mr. Ogden till all the trials were over and didn't have the time to consider the future. Hermione observed that Percy was all at ease with these work and had been a previous Junior Assistant. Why didn't he become an apprentice to Mr. Ogden? He would do better in this field Hermione mused. While they were having conversation, the man himself came in to talk to Percy.

Mr. Ogden congratulated her on her success and enquired about what she was doing in the ministry. She said she came with her friends who are appearing for NEWTs and apparently doing career counseling with Percy. And what advice she would give to Mr. Weasley here, enquired Mr. Ogden smiling. Hermione said Percy should apply to Mr. Ogden for apprenticeship in magical law. And what say Mr. Weasley? Percy said that he was really interested. Mr. Ogden was thoughtful and said that the current work could be considered as a part of mastery. He asked Percy to fill in the application and to bring him in the earliest and this might work in mutual benefit. Percy looked very happy in a long time.

So then what was Miss Granger's future plan? Would she like to join too? Hermione was a little taken by surprise. But she hid it and said that she wanted to go abroad. Mr. Ogden was surprised and asked for the reason, if she wouldn't mind. She looked at Percy and got a slight nod from him. So she told Mr. Ogden the story of her life. When she finished her eyes were filled up with tears and her heart with fear of losing her parents.

No one talked for some time and then Mr. Ogden said that she was truly as brave as they say about her. He also said that if she would not mind he could see if there was any way for arranging her foreign trip as he was a member of Wizengamot. Hermione was overjoyed and said she would be ever grateful for any help.

Mr. Ogden smiled and said to her that he would see what he could and in the mean time could Hermione do some work on these cases and assist Mr. Weasley. She would be paid 5 Galleon per hour. She needed money and was extremely happy to help. Mr. Ogden said he would give the Galleons to Mr. Weasley and asked Percy to keep an account starting from that day.

When Mr. Ogden went away with the papers he needed Percy was very happy and said that he would give her a lunch treat that day. But Luna would also join her today. Percy didn't care and would give Luna a treat too. He also said he would keep her posted about her foreign trip and would go on remind Mr. Ogden.

Then they worked on sorting papers first by name then by dates and went on talking. Percy was very concerned about George who had stopped talking after the attempt. He had become like a soul sucked body. Mrs. Weasley couldn't feed him and it was another issue at home. Ron was not faring better. Did Ron talk to her about it? She said that Ron had not talked to her much. As if he had moved in the cave. She suddenly thought that after the Kiss, oddly, Ron and she didn't have any real conversation.

Percy then enquired about Ginny, did she talk? No she too didn't. Did Harry say something? About what, she asked? About Ginny and Harry Percy said, there is some awkwardness in their interaction. Hermione didn't notice she said but in her heart she knew that all might be not well between Harry and Ginny and she and Ron.

Then Luna came and they went for lunch. At lunch they ordered soup and sandwich. Luna suddenly asked about Penelope. She was a Ravenclaw but Percy's friend. Hermione knew Penelope from the chamber of secrets and knew that she was dating Percy in the school. Ginny once caught them kissing and told her other brothers and friends. So she too looked at Percy for answer.

Percy didn't say anything only took off his glasses and cleaned them and wore them back. Luna asked whether he was in touch with her. Then Percy said that yes he knew where Penelope was at this moment. She was in Janus Thickey Ward. Surely they knew who stayed there. Penelope's parents were a half blood and a muggle born. She was the only daughter. Her parents were tortured brutally to death while she hid inside a closet in their bedroom and saw it. She was found there after four days, so she sat there with the dead bodies for four days. She leaved the trauma over and over for four days and when she was found she had already lost her mind and her magic was unstable. She started creating involuntary fire and couldn't stop it. She didn't remember Percy but Percy had seen her still went to visit whenever he was free. Percy again took out the glasses and this time with the glasses cleaned the eyes too.

Then he locked his eye with Hermione and told her not to be ashamed by what she had done to her parents. Penelope would have survived this war with her parents and would be normal if she could manage Hermione's act.

Luna then asked Percy when the about Ginny and how was she doing? So they were happy to discuss new topic.

The NEWT of charms ended and they all went back to school.

At school they had tea and cake and discussed NEWTs. Harry was happy and confident as was Neville. The questions were not very difficult and everyone was satisfied. Hermione told Ron and Harry about the pert time ministry job. They were contented.

The tests went on and Hermione went to Percy every day for two hours to help. Luna went to meet Ginny at Burrows frequently. Parvaty who was not taking her NEWTs this time would come to St. Mungo twice a week and Luna and Hermione joined her to visit Lavender.

17th was the date for Prof. Snape's procedure. Anthony told them that her parents would be going to St. Mungo's for the procedure. He gave Hermione a letter to deliver to them. Hermione took the letter. She went to the Headmistress to request her to let Hermione come with her for the procedure. Headmistress was reluctant but Madam Pomfrey said it would be good if she goes. She can notify the school if something is required. Prof Sprout supported the nurse. So Hermione went with the headmistress and Prof. Flitwick for the procedure. They sat outside the room and waited for the procedure to start. Hermione gave the letter to Anthony's mother and she smiled and thanked her and asked about the exams. She said she had finished her exam and others were doing well.

Prof. Flitwick went inside the procedure room when it opened and Prof. Snape's bed was taken in. Then he came out and called the Headmistress and Hermione inside. The room was divided in two parts with a glass barrier in between. They were informed that they could sit and watch from the other side. Prof. Flitwick wore a green robe and after using some charm upon his body went in. Hermione asked the Headmistress about Prof. Flitwick's roll in the procedure. The headmistress said that the professor was there to ensure the obstruction of magical energy on the machine stay put. The room was cold under heavy cooling charm.

The procedure started when the Doctor couple and the healer from and abroad all inside. There were other helpers. Initially using transfiguration special blood vessel created in the patient's arm, which they called an AV fistula. Two thin needles will were then inserted into AV fistula magically fixed into place. One needle slowly removed blood and transferred it to a machine and the filtered blood passed back into body through the second needle. This process was done without removing the wrapping on the snake bite. This went on and on and they watched as healers went on checking the body for vitals and venom level. When Luna came they had lost the track of time and saw that almost three hour had gone. Luna brought some packed pumpkin juice for them and some other food. While eating, Hermione explained the procedure to Luna. Luna commented that being non magical population muggles had ingenious ideas.

Dr. Aron Goldstein came out and talked to the Headmistress and said they cannot continue much longer before giving the patient some rest. But all the venom was not getting cleared even after replacing the magical cleansing membrane twice. Healer Amosov joined them and informed that something was not working that the blood when entering the body was perfectly clean but upon entering becoming contaminated. So they thought that the change of blood pressure might have opened the leak in the wrap. They were taking break for an hour and they will simultaneously open the wrap and do the cleansing. He also said that the venom was too strong and they used up a vast amount of Bezoar and now had sent a requisition to the department of mystery for unicorn horn. But it needed Minister's authorization so they were waiting. Even if they got it there is not much guaranty that it would work. It was once been done on a different magical snake venom.

So they waited and by the look the lines of Headmistress' face got deeper. After 45 minute they still waited for the news from ministry. Headmistress tried but could not catch the Minister. So Hermione and Luna thought to give it a try and Hermione floo called Percy. Percy told her to wait for 5 minutes and then to call Mr. Ogden. She waited for 5 minutes and called Mr. Ogden and saw Percy in his room with along with the Minister. When she explained the situation it took another five minutes for a clear understanding. Minister said that the process would take another 30 minutes and instructed Hermione to inform the Headmistress. So she ran from floo room to the Headmistress. The Headmistress then went to the healer's resting room. She came back and sent Luna and Hermione for food and instructed them to bring back some food for her. She provided them with few Galleons.

They went for food. When they went back with food for the Headmistress they found Harry and Neville with her. Neville said Percy was inside delivering something from ministry. Percy took Neville and Harry for food. After a certain while Prof. Flitwick called the Headmistress and took her away.

It took another one hour to start the procedure. Harry and Neville were back with Percy. The Procedure room opened and they went in and sat. Prof McGonagall came out from the other side in a lime robe and took in out. Upon Harry's enquiry she said that there was a difficulty in transfiguration and she was called to help.

The total procedure took another four hours and people in both sides of the glass barrier were exhausted. In the evening the patient was finally venom free mended and out of danger but still in coma. So they went back home which for them currently was Hogwarts. Percy went to Burrows. Before leaving Percy gave a small paper to Hermione which instructed her to be prepared to live the country in a week. Reaching the school she informed Harry about her probable departure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

19th all the Newt examination were over for September session and Harry invited all the 7th and 8th years to number 12. Earlier that day the Headmistress had summoned her and the charms professor Prof. Flitwick produced two patent papers in her name, one for her bottomless bag and the other for her Shield charms, and both the professors wished her a happy birthday. When she thanked them Prof. Flitwick laughed and said that she was soon to become a very rich woman if she used her invention properly. Luna has given her a sea shell and silver hair clip where as Neville a perfume of coffee, caramel and vanilla note. Dean had given her a portrait of her parents drawn in charcoal and framed in rosewood. Hermione and Luna went ahead to inform Andromeda and prepare food. In the morning Harry had flooed to Burrows to inform. Ron and Ginny got her a book on cook and every day charms. Shortly after Luna and Hermione, came Ron and Ginny. They all sat in the kitchen and talked and planed the food. Teddy had started making sound and knew Hermione and Luna well. He sat on Hermione's lap and changed his face like her. Then upon seeing Luna made half of his face like Luna and the other remained Like Hermione. Ron noticed and started to laugh and then all joined. They laughed till they were in tears. Patil sisters came with a beautiful silk scarf in merlot red with very fine gold needlework in the border. In the afternoon, all the others came through, including the Slytherins, they all brought hampers from honeydukes. They all sat on the Drawing room and had food and talked. They discussed the future past present.

Then after the food was almost and they were having deserts Harry told about his proposition to all. They all listened and many of them wanted to help. Slytherins listened too it seemed. Tracey and Daphne were willing to help. Millicent told in uncomfortable voice that if they could trust her with children then she could help too. Luna said that she was welcome.

Blaise suddenly asked, would they accept death eater's children. How possibly someone answer such question? Silence filled the room. Then Harry took a deep breath and looked at Neville and got a nod from him. Then he looked towards Hermione and Luna. Hermione gave an affirmative nod and Luna called up Madam Tonks. When she came Luna explained and asked her whether she was comfortable with it. Madam Tonks said that she did not held grudge against the children for the irresponsible decisions of their parents and on the top of all she herself was a Slytherine, so what is there not to except.

Then Madam sat with them and told the story of a boy called Tom. Through mid way everyone understood that it was the story of the dark lord. When she finished they could not talk for some time. Then Harry told his story from his childhood. There was so much similarity of their lives that it was unnerving. Justin said that he didn't know that you-know-who was a half blood.

Harry said he had no problem with orphans of either side of the war. Then Blaise told them that there was a lady friend of his mother Mrs. Snyde who with her husband took the dark marks. They fought the 1st war and were thrown in Azkaban. They broke free with the mass break in Azkaban. They had a daughter who might be two years old now. There were other death eater's children who were kept all together in the basement of Malfoy Manor under the care of house elves. Then he looked at his house mates. Theo and Millicent nodded at this. Tracey and Daphne didn't know. So could they save these children? All were stunned by this knowledge.

Theo told them he had a cousin over there. He didn't even know how to retrieve the child. Andromeda said that this is a mess that needed to be cleaned up as early as possible. She then went to floo call the minister who was apparently her potions partner from school. Minister stepped in to No.12 after 20 minutes and sat with a coffee mug and listened in detail. Malfoy manor was security kept and was impossible to breach. He then called head auror Gawain Robards who came in immediately. Upon one more round of storytelling Mrs. Longbottom was invited in.

The students sat in silence as the Minister, the Head Auror and the Architectural Expert plotted and planed. Andromeda told the students that it was almost five. So whoever wished to help with the children might stay the night since she needed more hands. She would inform the headmistress of their stay. Rest of them should return. All of them even Michael stayed back. Ginny and Ron called to their mother and said that they would be staying in no12 that night. Mrs. Weasley was not happy but their father agreed and upon hearing came for help.

Now the Manor was big and very few people knew the basement. Only Dean, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna in their group were ever there but in a horrible circumstance. So they sent Aurors to bring out Draco Malfoy. The Minister, Auror Robards and Madam Longbottom took the floo to ministry.

The students went to the 1st floor and started to transfigure cots, beds, cloths and whatever they could think off. Some started to cast warming charms and cushioning charms all over the 1st floor which was restructured prior for the nursery. Andromeda went to the kitchen to prepare food. Everyone was excited as well as nervous.

Andromeda came and told after an hour or so that there would 18 children, all of them below 4 years. Minister had sent his patronus to inform. Harry would have to open the security shield for free apparition.

After approximately three hours of wait there was another patronus that the children were coming. Harry removed the shield. Almost simultaneously four elves three female one male appeared with babies. They dispatched the babies to the students and went away with loud pops. After several rounds of apparition all the children came in.

The Minister came in with the last lot and Harry closed the shield. He informed them that the Malfoys were trying to tell the guards for a long time but no one was willing to listen to them. He could identify Irene Nott a very thin child. Then there was the matter of four elves that were originally Black House elves and given away as wedding gift to Narcissa. They wanted to came back to serve the house of Black. Harry let them stay and charged them to Hermione.

So the rest of the night was feeding and burping and getting the children settled down to sleep which was not easy job for inexperienced teenaged people. When all was done some went to rooms and some slept on the warm floor of the 1st floor nursery. Before going to bed Hermione requested Andromeda to accompany her to kitchen and called all the elves. It seemed that the name Hermione Granger was very famous in elfdom. The elves were very nervous. Hermione put Kreacher in charge of others and assigned them one compulsory duty. Winky knew how to read and write which she learned from Dobby and Dobby from her in their free time. Winky was to teach all the others reading and writing every day for one hour. And they were to help and obey Andromeda and in crisis were to take her advice. After the meeting with elves Andromeda started laughing and told Hermione that she was starting a revolution.

When Harry Neville Ron and others came to the kitchen for a late night snacks she informed them. They all laughed and teased her of her SPEW days.

Next day all went to school. Harry and Hermione packed up to shift to no12. Padma was going back home and Parvati decided to go too. Neville would go home and then in a week join no12 for visit. Susan went to her parents as did Anthony and Justin. They would come to visit no12 in a week. Theo and Blaise went to Blaise's town house. They would come and meet time to time. Dean went home and so did Seamus they would also come and meet at no 12. Terry was a half blood and his family suffered from Muggle-Born Registration Commission. His parents went in hiding. He would take time and help them reestablishing their home. He will keep in touch and would back once the results were out.

Luna got permission to visit on weekends.

Ron would move in once his NEWTs are over and visit regularly with Ginny till then.

Harry and Hermione started to settle down look after the children and play with them. Hermione had other engagements too which she went on doing. Ron dropped by every other day. They went to meet Lavender together and Ron went white faced upon seeing her all wrapped up. They talked about things. Lavender told them that Neville came every day detouring while visiting his parents. Neville came in another 10 minutes.

They sat together and discussed about the war. Lavender suddenly thanked Hermione for saving her from the werewolf though she said that she was never best of friends with Hermione. She always jealous and suspicious of Hermione and at present when she sat on her hospital bed mutilated she saw little point in all that. She then looked at Neville and Ron and thanked them for killing Grayback. She apologized to Harry for not believing him initially and then took Parvati's hand and smiled at her. Then she said she is settling the debts in case she didn't survive. They were all stunned.

That weekend Andromeda had excused herself to take rest and let the young people enjoy themselves. Neville came to meet Harry and Hermione who had a junior Hufflepuff with him who was Rolf Scamander. Hearing his name Hermione enquired if he by chance related to the famous Newton A. F. "Newt" Scamander the author of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". He said he was the grandson. When Hermione was talking Neville took Harry aside to say that Rolf had a little crush on Luna. Hermione asked for tea when Ron came in. They were then joined by Dean, Anthony and Justin who knew Rolf well enough it seemed. Each time floo went up Rolf would sit straight and then upon seeing the visitor would slump back to his chair. Parvati and Padma would come with curry and rice later.

They were chatting over tea when Theo came through. He visited time to time and though Hermione and Harry suspected only to meet Padma. That day he also dragged Blesie in with him. Seeing Theo, Harry commented that Indian dinner had not yet arrived. Both Neville and Blesie laughed at that. Hermione asked Ron when Ginny and Luna would come. Ron told her, Ginny said that they would arrive around seven thirty in the evening. Neville introduced Rolf to the new comers. Upon hearing the name Theo reacted the same way as Hermione and got same answer in return.

Then Padma and Parvati came through with a brown leather tote on Padma. Both the girls had plaited their long dark hair. Dean said that he knew the girls would forget food while Theo stood and relieved Padma of her bag. Yes feeding men of Hogwarts were never easy feat retorted Parvati and sat beside Neville. At last came through the group from Hogwarts with Luna, Ginny and Daphne. Rolf sat up straight. Daphne went to great her house mates. Daphne kissed the chick of Theo and wiggled her eye to Padma who in turn roller her eyes. Then she kissed Blesie and placed herself between him and Neville. Ginny was looking beautiful and he went straight to Harry and kissed him on the lips. Ron made gagging noise. Luna noticed Dean went pale and every one stopped talking. Luna asked Dean how his drawing was coming up. Did he contact someone in Paris? The conversation came back as Ginny settled by Harry's side with a pink faced Harry. Harry stole a glance in Ron's direction who was discussing Quidditch with the boys.

Hermione requested the elves to provide the dishes and started to unload the tote. Pot after pot came out from the tote of every size and shape with exotic dishes with rich aroma. Justin smirked and said that Hermione's purple, beaded handbag is quite in fashion at that time.

They went on piling rice, fish, vegetable, chicken etc. on their plates. Padma making a mountain on Theo's plate to which Parvati said one meal was not enough to fatten him up. Ginny served for Harry then took food herself. Rest started having food together. Luna asked Rolf about his Grandfather's new discovery and wanted an introduction. Rolf agreed and his face lit up. Neville and Hermione eyed each other and Neville wiggled his eyes.

Ron asked Parvati about Lavender's health. Harry asked Anthony about Prof. Snape. Did his parents say something? Blesie was astonished to hear that Anthony's parents know about Prof. Snape's health. Are they not muggles? Ron got angry at this comment and said that all Slytherin's were bigoted pigs. Padma protested at that. Ron became angrier and said she wouldn't understand as she was mashing up with one. Daphne said that it was not fair and Ginny said nothing was fair in life. Did any one of them stop Malfoy and his goons? She asked Daphne where was she when they were hexing Neville year after year. Harry and Hermione tried to come down everyone. Daphne's eyes were in tears but Neville squeezed her hand and said it was ok. But Ron said that they should stop this thing whatever they are trying to do. They did not know a thing about losing anyone near and dear.

At that Harry lost his temper and said that Ron is new to this business of loosing and Harry is a veteran one and so were Neville and Hermione. Ron snorted and said it was not the same. So now Harry and Ron started arguing. No one knew what to do to put a stop on it.

Suddenly Luna used her wand to amplify her voice and told the boys to shut up. Her voices become so shrill that everyone immediately stopped talking and three of the elves popped in. Luna took a deep breath and told everyone that the food was wonderful and it is a very bad form to fight while eating not to mention wastage of good food, time and money. There was something in the way she delivered the lecture it resembled Prof. McGonagall at her dreamiest.

Everyone dissolved into laughter. Ron went up, ordered Ginny to come along and flooed to Burrows. Ginny gave a kiss to Harry and Hermione and followed.

Harry then apologized on behalf of Ron. Blesie shrugged and said that he always knew that Gryffindors were drama queens and got an elbow from Daphne and a snort from Hermione. Parvati put some more chicken and instructed Blesie to use his mouth constructively. Blesie arched one of his eyebrows and gave a look to Parvaty in perfect imitation of Prof. Snape. Neville shuddered visibly and told Blesie to let him eat in peace.

Anthony then explained to Blesie that it was true he was a muggleborn and yes his parents were doctors who were called to help Prof. Snape. The problem had occurred when the venom in the professor's blood stream started corrupting his organs. They all knew that the venom could not be cured using charms. It needed to be exposed to bezoar which was impossible to put inside the blood stream. So they needed some mechanism to siphon out the blood purify it and reinsert it in the body. The Professor was deteriorating very fast. Hermione was there and informed the healers about this muggle contraption that could siphon and clean blood. His parents were only doctor she could think about in short notice. This was how the whole situation unfolded.

All the pure bloods were intrigued on hearing muggles had such contraption which would work when magic would fail.

After the meal they had some more chat when Daphne told them about the wand checking that might be held in Hogwarts. Then they talked about the 7th year at school and Daphne apologized to Neville for not standing up against Malfoy. Blesie said if there is any consolation then it was that Draco, Pansy, Vinc and Greg were repelled like a plague in their own house too. Theo added that he thought that Draco was losing his magical abilities. His magic was becoming unstable and he was withdrawing more and more while Vinc was taking forefront. Daphne said that her and Tracy's worst regret was that they could not save Milli from Vinc's abuse.

Rolf then said that it was getting late and they should return to the school before the Headmistress sends a Howler. It was way past curfew even in the relaxed state of these days. So Luna and Daphne too took their leave. Daphne went through a round of kiss to her housemates and gave a kiss to Neville too. All the girls laughed as Neville went pink and Daphne ran through the floo. Luna followed and then went Rolf. Theo Anthony and Justin helped Padma with the pots and they all sat for some more. They discussed the upcoming trials. Around 10 Patil twins left and so did Theo and Blesie. The boys went with Anthony and Justin till the nearest Apparition Point. Neville and Dean would stay.

When they return Hermione sat with them for some more time and discussed about Ron. They were housemates and knew that Ron is hotheaded. Then Harry told Dean and Neville that he might accompany Hermione out of country for some days. Would Neville and Dean stay in no 12 on those days? The house was safe otherwise except against Dementor. With the children Harry was not sure he should leave the house unprotected in any ways. The both could cast Patronus. Hermione objected and said she would manage alone fine. At that Harry got angry and asked why she didn't leave him when everyone, even Ron left. Then he said he wanted to do it. He considered them his family too. Dean asked what it was and where they would go. Then Hermione told her parents story. That she needed to go and fix it. But there was always a chance that the fixing would go wrong and they lose their entire memory. And then she started crying. It was so uncharacteristic of her that Dean and Neville didn't know what to do.

They said that they would stay and guard the house. Everything would be all right. Dean asked whether Ron was going too. Harry said with the family tragedy Ron was needed at home. It might be any day in the coming week. They said they were free no that was not a problem. Neville said he was thinking to take Harry up on his offer and shift to London for a month or so. He didn't trust the ministry not to arrest the children and wanted to keep an eye. He would also work in his grandmother's London office for a month or too. Dean said he would like to stay too if it would not be a trouble. He was making a folio before he would go for the mastery in Paris.

Harry was very happy at that and grinned and Harry took them to their room. Before leaving Neville requested Hermione never to experiment with memory charms again.

Last week of September Prof. Snape was out of coma. Luna came through with the news from the Headmistress. So they all went to see him in the hospital. Though he was awake he was very very ill and couldn't talk at all since to a part of his vocal cord was damaged by snake bite. Only two people were allowed to meet him at a time and that too from a distance. When the group reached the hospital teachers were already there in queue to meet him. Most of them were in tears and came to apologize. When the teachers were done the Headmistress told Harry to come with her. She explained that with a history so strong between them they should meet each other under supervision. After sometimes Harry and Headmistress came out and Neville and Dean went in. Harry said he had apologized for his misconducts and after hearing them the professor gave him a nod. Then Neville and Dean came out and Hermione and Luna went in. Upon entering they were in the direct line of vision of the dark black eyes. Hermione felt something unusual while the approached the professor and stopped. Luna went ahead talking and informed the professor that they have won. She thanked the professor for his efforts of the war and said that Prof Dumbledore's brain was too infested by Nargles for him to think straight. Malfoy's were in prison. Then she turned to Hermione and told her to come near. Hermione again started walking and stood near Luna and the Professor looked at her. She said that there was a trial against the Professor and he was acquitted of all the charges. Hermione felt suddenly as if her magic was extending and moving out. The professor might have felt that too and was looking at him strangely. The nurse ran in and one of them instructed them out. They waited outside as Dean went to inform others. Hermione felt dizzy and took a chair. She suddenly thought that not once after 2nd May she had heard Luna talking of her imaginary creatures. She realized that it was a very clever way to make people at ease. She looked at Luna and saw Luna watching her. Luna asked whether Hermione was feeling well magically. This question struck odd to her and she stored it later to find an answer. A nurse came up and said that the professor was not feeling well and there would be no more visitors today. So they again went to inform the others on their way out.

They met Theo and Blesie on the way out and told them the changed state. Those two were very disappointed. Neville told them that they could come back the next day at 11 in the morning and visit the professor. So that was decided. Then they all went to the tea room and sat for some tea. Harry told that Professor didn't react much in his presence. Dean laughed and said Neville apologized for melting so many cauldrons in his class. They all looked at Neville to see his face turning pink. Neville swear that he heard in his mind the professor's voice calling dunderhead. All laughed at that.

September went off without any News from Percy.

October 4th when Hermione went to work Percy took her to Mr. Ogden. There Hermione was informed that the Australian Ministry of Magic had found a Mr. Wilkins, Monica and Wendell, and their confectionery in Pitt Street, Sidney. She would be accompanied by Healer Miriam Strout of St. Mungo's and any one of her choice. She said Harry insisted on going with her. At that Mr. Ogden went to floo.

After that he took Hermione to MoM's office where Harry was waiting with the Minister. It was decided that they would go in a group of four Harry, Hermione, the healer and a security personal. Minister decided upon Hestia Jones. They would meet in the ministry portkey bay on 6th and would be off.

Harry said that Hestia as a good one and he approved her. But he would like to have an unbreakable vow from Hestia, the Healer and Minister himself to keep the location secret. Minister raised one of his eye brows. But Harry raised one of his in mirror imitation. Both the Minister and Harry stared at each other for some time which for Hermione was like eternity. Then Minister smirked and said ok and Hermione released her breath. The Minister called Hestia Jones and Healer Strout and discussed the whole issue while Minister floo and called Mr. Ogden to bind them. The healer told them that she needed to check her parents to come up with a solution and Hermione provided her a copy of the procedure she followed with wand movement details. The Healer told that it might take a week.

After that Harry asked Hermione to be the one who would hold the vow from all of them where Mr. Ogden would bind them. So Jones, Healer Strout and Minister took the vow to protect and not disclose the location of Wilkins, Monica and Wendell i.e. Doctors Jean and Robert Granger who are Hermione's parents. Then Harry insisted to bind him too and it was done. Then Harry looked at Mr. Ogden and he smiled at Harry and Hermione and took the vow too. They thanked everyone and parted ways only to be guided by Harry to Percy's cabin. Harry requested Percy to take the vow and Percy stood up and took Hermione's hand and Harry bound them.

Hermione was impressed by Harry's way of handling the matter and his maturity and was a little sad of his paranoia. War removes all trust from one's heart. But the extent of Harry's paranoia truly came out in no12 when he called Neville and Dean to tell. When he told them that He was going with Hermione he also asked whether they would mind to take an unbreakable to Hermione. He himself had taken already. Hermione was astonished that neither Neville not Dean even gave a look of confutation and took the vow. Harry then told Hermione to pack as it was what she did better much better than Harry. At night Neville and Dean came with their things to stay and over dinner they informed Andromeda. Harry told Andromeda that Dean and Neville would be sharing the house for the time being and would help with the children. Dean would teach them to draw and Neville would reconstruct the garden. Andromeda seemed happy. Andromeda look almost replica of Bellatrix and still one could differentiate them. She did not have her sister's mad cold demeanor. Then Harry told her that he and Hermione would be gone for some days for a vacation. He said he needed some time alone and Hermione wouldn't let her go alone so she too was going.

So on 6th Harry and Hermione with her purple bag waited on the ministry portkey bay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They started at 9 in the morning of 6th October with early breakfast and went to France then reached Italy at night. There they needed to get their magical passport sealed as they were leaving Europe air and entering Africa.

They took an early commercial portkey to Egypt next morning. They reached Egypt at 10 in the morning. Egypt was a popular tourist destination amongst wizards too and its international portkey bay had good eating places. They were informed that the next portkey would be to Singapore and would take almost 3 hours to reach. It was one of the most exhausting and magically draining journey and they needed to eat well, use the lavatory facility and needed to get a physical examination done. Then after a new seal they ate and went to queue for medical checkup. Harry went to the international magical cooperation office and producer the letter from the British MoM. The wizard there cleared them up with a special healer and they were all set to move. At the bay they were given a concoction to sustain their magic from decay in long distant portkey. It was compulsory to have for all who travelled from Egypt to Singapore. It was a lemony sweet fruit pulp and Hermione found out that it was made up of Persimmon fruit and miracle berry (Synsepalum dulcificum). They were also given a bandana each to keep the hair two themselves. Sometimes hairs being dead cells mix with each other.

They were taken on a large disk with 8 cots all had belt attached to them. They were going to cross an ocean and hence the security measures. They took the cots lay down, fastened the belts and was magically bound and waited. At 12 noon they went spinning away with a sensation of gravity pulling on their bellybutton. When Harry woke up it was night in Singapore. He saw the time on the wall clock to be 10 at night and found himself on a bed in a large hall. When he sat up a lady came with a very unique looking fruit and a large glass of liquid. He saw around and found Hermione in the next bed. The lady ordered him to eat and drink and went too wake up Hermione. As Hermione woke up another lady came with same diet. He didn't know how to eat them and asked Hermione for help. Hermione said that it was mangosteen and took out a knife below the leaf on which it was kept and cut them into two. She said each of white pods inside was edible but each of them had a stone inside, which was not to be consumed as it was bitter and she started eating. Harry followed her. Then they had the glass and said it was coconut water. She laughed and said they are finally in tropic. While they were finishing Hestia and Healer Strout appeared with their plate and glass. The Healer said that the fruit was full of Vitamins and Minerals which boost the magical core. And the coconut water was very healthy and hydrating and also helps in flow of magic through the body.

But it was almost 10:30 at night Harry exclaimed. Hermione explained that it was to be expected singe the time difference of Cairo and Singapore was 6 hours. They started at 12 hence reached here around 3 of Cairo time which would be 9 in Singapore. The lady who served them the fruits came and took them into a smaller room where they found a man waiting for them. He introduced himself as Mr. Lee Tong. He said that he was the representative of the Singapore MoM who worked as the terminal control and took their passport to seal them. He informed that the next Portkey was at 4:30 next day to Sydney so they should stay inside the bay. There is a small canteen inside if they were hungry. In the morning the lady on duty would help them if requires.

They went to the canteen and had noodle soup with vegetables in it which was only available at that time. They were feeling very tired and went back to the hall and took their bed. All of them fell asleep almost immediately due to the exhaustion.

Suddenly a very sharp sound made Hermione, Harry and Hestia shot up on the bed. It seemed that it was an alarm for departure. They woke up the Healer and got ready. Outside dawn was yet to break. They took a small plate portkey for Sydney. When they reached Sydney it was bright sun outside. They were at Gosford Glyphs. It was a magical town with considerable population. Percy had booked 2 rooms in Penang Inn. 8th October was the most dreaded day of Hermione's life. Today she would meet her parents after the fateful day of early June last year when she altered their memory and left. Mr. Smith at the reception said that there was a flood situation in Victoria and Tasmania due to which there was a gusty wind last few days. Monsoon may come early that year. Hermione had a tempest brewing in her head. If there was anything there it was her plans. That was what she did the best, analyze and plan. She didn't like to be unprepared, but what to prepare for the current event. She felt her stomach turn violently and ran to the rest room. When she came out Harry had called Madam Strout who came in and gave her a vial of Calming Draught. Then Hestia told them the easiest way to go to Pitt street was to floo to magical part of Bankstown Bunker in the closed side of the museum. Then they might be take a train from Bankstown Central to Town Hall station and then walk. There was a train at 11:30 which would drop them to Town Hall station around 12:15. Harry said that it was a perfect idea and they were tourist; so they would move around and go to Pitt Street Mall.

Thus they had a heavy brunch except for Hermione who had dry toast and coffee to settle her stomach as well as her nerves. 10:30 in the morning they transfigured their clothes in muggle denims and shirt or tops and took the floo to the museum. From there they followed the planed route, bought the ticket, boarded the train and got down at Town Hall station. All four of them were fluent in muggle ways and hadn't much problem. Outside the station they walked towards the Pitt Street mall. In one corner of the street they found the confectionery. Hermione casted a muggle repealing charm and they went in and were greeted by her father smiling at them. Harry caught her hand and pulled her back and she went to look at the treats. Harry and Hestia went and chat up her father and mother and she and Madam Strout went to the racks. Madam Strout instructed Hermione to stand in such a way that the healed wouldn't be seen by the parents. As Hermione adjust her position Madam Strout took out a small wand of the size of a pen and started casting diagnostic charms. About 10 minutes they talked and she casted. At the end Hermione bought a pouch of sugar free peppermint globule and they went back.

When they went back to the inn Madam Strout went straight to her room took out pen and paper and started writing and casting priori incantation. They all went in her room and waited patiently. Then the healer came and said that what Hermione had done was a variation of normal Obliviate which incorporated a mixture of some kind of transfiguration. So the prefrontal cortex of her parents was changed.

She then gave Hermione the Arithmancy equation and told her to do the backward interpolation considering suitable time and movement interval. Hermione took the paper, went to her room and started. She went on and on and on. When the rest went for dinner she pleaded to be excused and so Harry ordered a room service for her. The three went to have food with the healer in grim face. She said that Hermione had done her job too perfect and no one could read their memory and get any thread of link with her. It was beautiful and perfect and impossible to revert as of now. The changes she had created were so random that prediction would be impossible. And the time had taken toll and stacked up new memory on the modified ones.

When Harry came back from lunch Hermione didn't even register his presence. Nor she did the next day and Harry went to the next room worried. The healer said that Harry should let Hermione try. He just needed to keep an eye on her food and fluid consumption. So Harry dutifully ordered meal for Hermione three times a day for next two days. Then there was a decision to make. 13th morning when Harry woke Hermione was not working but seating by the window and was looking outside. When Harry came up to her she looked up. There was so much sadness in her eye but also a determination.

Next everything went on in very fast. Hermione needed to go back home fast so they wrapped up everything fast and left. 16th morning found them in no12. Hermione went to freshen up and get ready to go to Hogwarts. She didn't talk much and left in a hurry. Just after she left Percy came in. Then they sat back in a lazy breakfast and Harry gave the detail of the tour. No one knew what to say. Andromeda asked whether she went to Septima. Harry nodded and said that she needed the professor check.

Next few days Hermione stayed in Hogwarts. And 3rd week of October brought the results and all was good. Harry and Neville got enough NEWTs to become Auror with Harry excelling in DADA and Neville in Herbology.

Dean got excelled in charms. Padma, Theo, Anthony, Susan, Blaise and Terry god very good result as did Justin and Michael. All in all the teachers were very happy. After a long time they had got a batch who had excelled so much in all fields.

Padma and Theo joined Prof. Flitwick almost immediately. Neville and Harry got letter from auror office accepting their application. Dean was getting ready to move to Paris to work under Leo Iché the magical painter. Anthony was taken apprentice under Hippocrates Smethwyck. Susan had problem in her house but fought it out and joined Anthony under Hippocrates Smethwyck.

Terry got in the Wizarding Examinations Authority as trainee. Michael got into Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team! In the mean time Andromeda talked to Hermione. They discussed for long hours.

And then Hermione Granger wrote to Prof. Mulliken in Salem that she will be joining on 1st week of November.

Ron and Ginny and the Weasley family were so wrapped up in their grief and Molly's insecurities of loosing another child that they almost caved them in Burrows for the last five or so months. But the young people had a tendency to spring back. So after almost six months of locking himself in their childhood room which he shared with his twins, George Weasley came out one morning grim faced had his breakfast and without answering any question apparate away before anyone could hold him.

Thus opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes again, with a stone faced George Weasley. George upon reaching the shop started cleaning when one by one his classmates started coming up suddenly. He was clearing out a cage off pygmy puff when Lee Jordan suddenly appeared from nowhere and snatched the cage out of his hand and went out to clear it. Then came Ron and started to open the windows to air the shop. Then dropped in Alicia and Angelina and started with the broom mop and duster to clean up. Ginny joined in with sandwich and tea for everyone. So they went on cleaning the shop without much word. Around 2 in the afternoon Percy came with two other people to connect the floo. They cleaned up the fire place and connected it with the floo network. Then they required getting George's signature on the papers. So Percy enquired for him. Ron called him loudly but no one answered. They checked the shop, outside the doors, the store room the basement laboratory but couldn't find him. Suddenly Ginny shouted and called Ron and Percy from the 1st floor. Ron and Percy looked each other and taking two steps at a time all went up. George was sitting in his bed and looking on the other bed white faced. On the other bed was Fred's discarded cloths and a hair brush with some hair on it was in George's hand. Percy went and kneeled down on the floor beside George. Ginny followed and sat on the bed beside him and gave him a hug. Percy eased out the brush from his hand and passed back. Lee took it and cleaned out the hairs and kept the brush in front of the mirror. Alicia and Angelina hold each other's hand and stood in silence. George hugged Ginny and sat there with tears flowing from both of them. After some times the floo people came up to get the papers and Percy signed on behalf of George and send them away and signaled Lee and Ginny to take him downstairs. Then Ron and Percy started cleaning. All lost track of time only came back in sense when Fleur and Bill came in with food.

Fleur and Ginny went to the kitchen to take out plates and Bill went up to call Ron and Percy and Ron told him about the whole event. When they went down George and Lee were in deep discursion about the shop and the products. Ron said he was free and could give them a hand in shop. Fleur said they could also start a Wizarding Wireless Network channel of their own. They were excited and thought it as good idea. Angelina was free and would love to join them. Alicia was playing in Holyhead Harpies as casher and would come over in free times.

So the shop started again and for the inauguration, everyone was invited. Too many people came to see the war heros rather than to buy. Nice story came up in prophet about loses and resilience of the man who had lost his twins, half of his existence.

Another thing happened very unexpectedly. Molly Weasley interrogated Hermione about her trip. Where did they went, why had they not informed anyone else, who went with them and why Harry? Ron and Ginny too were not happy but didn't say anything. Molly went on and on and on about how Hermione had risked Harry and how young people were so irresponsible at times. Hermione was elder in age and was suppose to be more responsible. How things would have gone worst and Harry might get hurt. What was so important Molly could not understand for her life. They just came out of the war. The Weasleys have sacrificed so much and everything would be in vain for foolishness of the people who did not want to have any responsibility with the world that had given them refuge. Arthur tried to detract but was not successful. Hermione tried to pacify her then gave up and wanted to leave.

Ron came and said that his Mum was anxious about their safety. Hermione said that it did not give his mother any right to bully her. At this Ron got angry and said that his mother and his family had done enough for everyone concern. She was being very ungrateful by saying such thing. Hermione looked at him for some time and then turn around and left. Only Luna knew about this interaction and told Neville to go after Hermione. Neville went to no12 in search of her. In the shop Harry was talking to Bill when Dean came and asked about Hermione. Neville couldn't find her in no12. So everyone started to search. At this time Molly commented that it was very ungracious of Hermione to hide and make people search her. It was so uncharacteristic of her that Harry was surprised. Molly also said to Harry that he should let go of all the responsibilities as he had done more than enough for all and had earned himself a good restful life. Everything would come back eventually. Molly was a mother figure for so long. Everyone thought of the pain and stress she was going through after the war and didn't say anything to upset her more. Arthur convinced Molly to go home.

Ron then asked Harry about the trip with Hermione. Why he was not informed? He could have come with them. Harry said that he was busy with family and his family needed him too. So she didn't want to intrude in the time of grief with their problem. Harry told Ron that he owed Hermione that trip after all she had done and sacrificed for him. Ginny unable to stop herself commented that so had Ron done too.

Bill came in and said that they were acting childish and should stop this nonsense at once. Hermione had gone to Hogwarts and has messaged to Andromeda who just flooed them to inform. Neville had gone to Hogwarts too and will bring her back in no12. Luna said she too would go back to Hogwarts as it was getting late and took the floo. Dean said that he was going back to no12 and thanked George for inviting him. There was something in the way Dean looked that Harry took with him too.

When upon no12 they found Luna waiting. Luna asked Harry, what was going on and why Mrs. Weasley and Ron were hustling Hermione. Did Hermione compel Harry to go with her against his wishes? Was it a very dangerous mission and was there a chance that Harry would die? Harry looked as if Luna had finally lost her mind. Dean said he, Neville and Luna was sitting with Ron in the kitchen table while Hermione was making tea when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in. Upon seeing Hermione Mrs. Weasley started the interrogation and went on questioning and commenting. Then when Hermione tried to leave Ron had a confrontation. He didn't like the tone they were taking on her.

Then when Hermione came back with Neville her eyes were red. She directly went to bed. Andromeda told them to give her some time. Luna said she would stay and went to the room she shared with Hermione.

Next morning Harry found a letter from Salem Massachusetts for Hermione. She came down and read the letter at breakfast table and informed everyone that she would be leaving for Salem in the end of this month. Harry was very upset about it and left the table without a word. Hermione ran after him. After half an hour both came down with red eye and smile in their faces and finished the breakfast.

So on 29th Hermione would leave and Harry, Dean Neville would go to see her off from Heathrow Airport. Luna would also join them. Since travel ban was still their rather than requesting the Minister again Hermione had opted for Muggle means from London to Boston. There someone will come to pick her up.

28th she went to meet her professors in Hogwarts. When she came back in the evening she was faced by many friends for her farewell. Even Lavender was there, who has just been release from the hospital, the previous day, on a wheel chair pushed by Parvati. They all talked, laughed, danced and had good time.

Next day in the airport they found Ron with Percy. Ron shouted at her for not telling about her leaving the country and then pooled her in a crushing hug said sorry and said how much ever they fight she was his best friend.

Hermione waived them bye and went off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upon settling down in Salem the first thing Hermione did was to get a mobile phone and calling up Harry and Neville. Then she started to work and in a very Hermione like fashion immersed herself in the workload. Both Neville and Harry used to call her often and share the tidbits of their life and their friends. That Christmas she didn't take leave and worked alone. On 31st December while she was working in the small lab her mentor came in. The professor informed Hermione that the institute was closed for the next two days and warded against Hermione. She also said that Hermione needed rest and some people were waiting for her in the lobby. When she went there she found Harry and Neville. They were there for some field training and dropped by to meet her. So she took them to her flat and used her kitchen for first time to cook. They cooked together, actually Harry cooked and they helped. Then they discussed the gossips of London, and how the visit went with Prof. Snape, how awkward it was for both of them. At least the Professor didn't shout when he and Neville apologized. He got the information about the trial from Luna's father it seemed. He didn't say much only watched them warily. Hermione laughed and asked whether Harry expected a hug at which Neville started coughing violently.

Harry said that Mrs. Weasley wanted him to marry Ginny immediately after her graduation. Ron is well though sad of Hermione's departure. He had left Burrows and currently residing with George above the shop and had appeared for his NEWTs. Neville had become quite a teacher and coached some friend in Herbology. Harry emphasized the Slytherin ladies and wiggled his eyes at which Neville blushed and said that Daphne was a family friend. Seamus had joined the auror's magical demolition corp.

Hermione asked them about their field trip and about their stay and Harry informed her that they would be there in her flat for another 3 days so she better cash off her leaves or declare illness in her work. Neville told that while she was at it she might also consider expanding her flat a little more as she was the expert in ever expanding charms as there will be a next wave.

What next wave she enquired at which Neville smirked and said she will soon find out! On the 1st day of the next year Hermione found out Parvati, Padma and Theo in her house. And by the evening there was Luna, Dean and Justin. All except Luna and Parvati were in field trip! Padma and Theo were on their way to attend their charms conference for the first time. Dean was in a tour to Machu Picchu to study Inca art for a month. Justin was attending a workshop in magic muggle cooperation with American ministry of magic. She exclaimed to the fact that all of them got their engagement at the same time. Theo laughed and said that if someone considered the rumors at home then they expected Hermione to understand the benefits of well organization.

From then onwards Hermione's flat been considered to be a place to stay whenever in US or en route, when in American Continents, north of south for all her friends.

Luna was a constant friend who called her almost every week. She was very apt in muggle technology. She mentioned that she would be going on a trip with the Scamander family to Amazon and will meet Hermione on the way. Hermione presented a book on molecular physics to Lula in her birthday in February.

As promised, Hermione called Harry for the next attempt to recover her parents in Australia in May. This time with Harry came Ron. They took the American expert, whom her mentor had recommended, this time with them. It did not succeed and Harry and Ron brought her back to her flat and stayed for a day. That day they discussed several issues including the relationship between Ron and Hermione. They both were scared that by ending the romantic relation the friendship might also end. At the end all three cried and laughed and decided that they were all morons and they deserved to be each other's friend and confidant for eternity. Hermione said to Ron when they were leaving that Lavender needed a friend and someone for support at that time of her life. And Ron, with the mean auror he is going to be should be capable enough to support, at which Ron nodded.

In three days Hermione got a call from an unknown number in which frantic Lavender asking Hermione what she had said to Ron. Hermione said nothing except they had parted ways in friendly terms. Then again she asked Lavender how she knew to use a mobile and she said she learned from Rolf Scamander, Luna's current interest. Ohh, was only thing Hermione could come with. Lavender asked whether it was ok for her to befriend Ron. Hermione said that Lavender never needed any permission from her for that and she was not the person to ask and laughed.

Lavender then told that she and Parvati had given the NEWTs too. Parvati had decided what to do with her life but Lavender was at loss. Her physical condition dose not permits her to go through any training. In school she thought to be a fashion designer but after the war that idea lost its charm. She was bitten by a werewolf, which reduces her chance in many employments due to the prejudice.

While hearing Lavender muse Hermione suddenly thought about werewolf children after the war. She told Lavender about those and many possible others. Could Lavender think of something to help these children and let them learn how to control their magic? The werewolves were not allowed to the school openly and she must have seen what happened to Prof. Lupin. All her friends in DA would help her in this issue, Hermione was sure about that. Lavender said she liked the idea and would think about it.

In the first week of July Hermione found Luna in her place with a much tensed Ginny. Luna will join the Scamanders for the Amazon trip of two months. Dean would also come to meet them on his way back to Paris.

Ginny didn't talk much the whole day though Hermione with her lab got a little time for them. When she returned home early that evening a wonderful aroma of food invited her in. Ginny had inherited the culinary skills of her mother and thought to be helpful. Over the dinner they talked. Mrs. Weasley had convinced Harry to propose her in his birthday and was planning to marry her off in Christmas. She said that she needed her daughter to settle down. The NEWT results were out and Ginny could easily join aurory but her mother forbidden her. She didn't want to get marry so early she said. If not auror her second option was to become a Quidditch player. But there was no opening at the moment. So her life was a mess at that time. She didn't even inform anyone and just left with Luna when she heard her coming. Hermione said it was very immature of her to pull such a trick to her family rather than talking to them and soon after the war. So she called up Harry's mobile and got a much panicked Harry and Ron both searching for Ginny. She told them to arrange for them to come over and Ginny was fine and she was with her.

In the middle of the night Harry and Ron came through and Ron started shouting at a crying Ginny. Luna made tea and Hermione threatened to stun Ron if he won't stop shouting in her home. They would sit have tea and talk like civilized person and listen to Ginny for once.

So they did listen to Ginny. When she was done Ron said that his mother was sometimes too much to handle. Harry said he loved Ginny and would always consider her feeling. Harry also said Ginny could also go for healing as her healing hand was very good. Ginny said that was a possibility. So after a sleepless night it was decided that they would get engaged on Harry's birthday so that her mother would be at ease. Then Ginny would apply to become a healer and after completion they would decide about the marriage. The three of them left in the morning after breakfast but Luna stayed.

Hermione took leave that day as sleep deprivation was counterproductive in her work. There were plenty of left over so no cooking. She and Luna chatted. Luna confessed that when Ginny came to her crying, Luna didn't know what to do. So she thought of bringing her to Hermione as she knew that Hermione could only make those two especially Ron to listen. She was not due to meet the Scamander in another month. Hermione asked her about Rolf and Luna said that he was a very nice and caring one. But, Luna confessed that it was not very easy to understand her often and both of them laughed. She also said that she would settle Rolf off when time comes. The sentence was odd but Hermione didn't comment.

Then she talked about everyone including the British wizarding politics the teachers. Professor Slughorn wanted to retire but Prof Snape was unwilling to take any position in Hogwarts. Prof Snape was still in the hospital but would be soon released. Luna's father was in good terms with him and visited him in the hospital some times. Harry and Neville's visits were frequent in the hospital to meet Prof. Snape and he somehow tolerated them. They just go and seat for some time and didn't talk much. Luna then laughed and said that all the boys seemed to grow up and then added as an afterthought that even Prof Snape.

Then she talked about Lavender's petition to open a school for orphaned and abandoned werewolf kids. Rolf was helping her with the rules and fine points and would be staying back for the petition verdict. He would join the expedition later.

Padma was having problem in her house with acceptance of Theo as his father was a death eater and it seemed had casted unforgivable on their mother. Parvati had an open row with Blaise who came in support of Theo. Susan and Anthony may marry after the training they were going steady.

Pansy was charged with betrayal but with Harry's intervention didn't get much punishment but was socially outcaste. Luna's father was also accused of betrayal but was acquitted by Harry's intervention and for Luna's war efforts and due to the fact that he was blackmailed. Malfoy trial was coming up next.

Then they discussed molecular physics at a length.

When they finished dinner they went to Hermione's room to bed. Before sleep Luna said that Prof. Snape has asked about Hermione's whereabouts and promptly fell asleep.

31st July Hermione came back to no. 12 to celebrate Harry's birthday. She brought many toys and colorful story book for Teddy. Andromeda had also bought a phone and took her number. They had food and dance. Neville danced with Daphne thrice and both of them blushed the whole time. Daphne's sister Astoria was there too. Padma and Parvati came together and Theo and Blaise separately from the Patils. Padma and Theo were taking some time off their relationship and they went on looking towards each other the whole time. Parvati was hostile to Blaise who in turn was indifferent. Ron helped Lavender in to a seat and soon Rolf joined her in plotting. Hermione was greeted by Mrs. Weasley in a formal and stiff manner.

They cut the cake had fun danced and enjoyed. Then Harry proposed and everyone cheered, even George who was drinking firewhiskey the whole time, whistled. Ginny accepted and was happy and Mrs. Wheasley had tears in her eye. There was again dancing, this time slowly. Percy took Hermione to the floor and danced. Percy told him that Justin was working as his assistant and he got the junior under secretary post with Mr. Ogden as boss. They will be going for the trial of Malfoys. Then Ron cut in and said he was there to rescue her. Then she danced with Anthony, Harry, Dean and even once with Blaise.

At night, when everything was over, she and Harry talked about Malfoy trial. Harry said that he will be supporting Mrs. Malfoy and Draco as both of them helped him out at the end. This will be his way of repaying the life debt.

Hermione's Birthday went uneventful with phone calls from friends and work. She finished her training and became a full time researcher with various undertakings. Luna was back from Amazon and wanted to work in molecular physics in her masters and she joined Hermione in Salem and started sharing her flat. Harry came over for a couple of days. Harry and Neville had finished their training and were full time aurors. Ron had joined the training with Ernie. Senior Malfoy was sentenced for six years in Azkaban and Mrs. Malfoy for equal amount of time in house arrest. Draco due to his age was given less of punishment. He was under house arrest but was permitted to proceed with his studied and would be able to go for mastery if any one takes on him. His magic had become unstable and he was currently under treatment and will be giving his NEWTs end of the year.

Harry was facing the problems with the children in no.12. They needed teacher as they grow but Hogwarts was not an option yet and war had done nothing to human prejudice it seemed. Hermione thought that the best person would be Prof Snape who had experience and knowledge. Harry smirked and said he would put Neville at work as he the one Prof Snape communicated most those days.

They took another attempt on Hermione's parents in November with an occult healer prescribed by both Dean and Luna. This time they really did the reversal charm which tracked the Brain area that was affected. Then Hermione upon hearing the disadvantages again lost courage and did not go through. Though, by this time, her parents knew these British young folks who visited them in regular interval.

Another year went by.

The year 2000 found Ron as auror and they all were in search of Peter Pettigrew the one most important death eater left.

Lavender had united her efforts for werewolf with Harry's effort for orphans. Neville had finally managed Prof. Snape to take charge of the education in the Survivors of the War Against Evil (SWAE). Some of the older students of Hogwarts have come to help.

Lavender and Ron were having difficulty with Mrs. Weasley's, as were Harry and Ginny. Percy was regular being introduced to suitable matches and Angelina was a permanent fixture in George's shop and flat.

Theo and Padma were back together. Malfoy took his NEWTs and score good. He went to apprentice with Prof. Snape was the news which lead Hermione to believe that some things never change.

Middle of June Parvati was in their doorstep. Luna was home and let her in. When Hermione arrived Parvati was in the verge of a panic attack. She said that she was on her way to India. Then after some moment of silence blurted out that she had slept with Blaise left the country next day in panic without talking to him. She had a very mixed feeling about Blaise and was totally confused. Somehow Luna, Hermione and several round of drinks pacified her. Next day she went away and later they heard her from India and she had joined her ayurvedic healing training. She asked them to keep that night a secret as she had not discussed it with Padma of Lavender yet.

Hermione thought of the joys of long distance friendship.

After two days Blaise came to meet them, said he was in a visit to ministry of law and enforcement in America. He had lunch with them in talked about things here and there. After lunch he said he would be going back to London by portkey in the evening. When they were leaving Luna said in a dreamy voice that people fear the most they love and make the mistake of not telling them. Once in love whether one tells or not their heart can not be saved from pain. The three of them stood on the road for almost five minutes without saying a work. Then Blaise gave a tiny nod and went away.

That night Hermione thought about her small flings over the year which never went more than a week.

Another trip to retrieve her parents went in vain.

2001 came and Hermione thought that this year she will grow the courage to retrieve her parents.

Luna finished her masters and started her doctoral work.

Hermione went on with the works she did and new breakthroughs came.

Ginny needed a course in potions for six months and enrolled under Prof Snape and regularly had clashes with Malfoy.

Neville was getting bored with the auror jobs and mindless paper work.

A wave of neo radicalism started where the old and the pure blood family were attacked. This group said that they were wave of light and never killed anyone only maimed the victims. They use the war hero faces as the symbols to justify their crime. The rate of crime was very few and didn't attract much publicity but the war veterans felt uneasy.

Robert Hilliard a former Ravenclaw and prefect of 1991 batch joined the school as charms teacher and Wayne Hopkins the formar Hufflepuff as Herbology teacher.

Blaise joined Justin as assistant to Percy in Magical Law.

In mid July again Hermione called for Harry for the Australia trip but it did not work out again.

In September Hermione went missing for full seven days from her flat. On the 6th day Luna sent out distress call to Britain and Harry, Dean and Neville came in. They went looking for her every place Luna could think off. On 7th day they let out a full alert to all the DA members. Even the Slytherins were requested to search. No one could find any news. At last on 9th day Parvati send news by her DA coin that Hermione was in India and had crossed the border to Tibet. She will inform them at the earliest convenience.

So she did after a month. She mailed Luna and Lune passed the news. Hermione would stay there for a year at the least and would let them know about her regularly.

Harry was very upset about the situation and wanted to go and bring her back and Neville said she would come too. Luna told them how the failure with her parents had affected Hermione. She pleaded them to let Hermione have some peace.

They finally agreed, Neville and Dean went back but Harry waited for some more days.

2002\. Another year was gone. Hermione was still in Tibet sending photos of rare flora and fauna. Lune went to India to Parvati and Hermione came down from Himalayas to meet her. She brought Luna a set of ear drops and pendent and Parvati a bracelet of Dzi stone and Tibetan silver.

Harry and Ginny still not married. Lavender Ron parted ways.

Theo and Padma got engaged and so did Anthony and Susan.

Daphne and Neville were in relationship. Malfoys had tried to renew their marriage negotiation with Astoria but she refused. Daphne worked in the ministry as assistant head of staff and Astoria was working in Prophet as content writer.

The most interesting news of the year was the relationship between Dean Thomas and Gabrielle Delacour.

2003\. Harry got injured in the trail with Pettigrew by an enchanted knife in June. Ron saved Pansy after the attack on the street and took her to No.12 where she stayed for some days.

Andromeda went to a date night with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Percy was dating Audrey the muggle sister of Justin. Justine was dating Hanna.

2003 November Luna sent a request to harry to clean up Granger residence which was closed for almost seven years and to Neville to ask her grandmother to set up security for the Grangers. Harry asked Percy Andromeda to help. Harry went to Australia to help Hermione with shifting.

January 2004 found Granger house with people again. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had returned at last. Andromeda with the help of Neville, Percy, Dean and Ron received and helped them to settle down. Andromeda got on well with Jean and Robart. Hermione and Harry went to Salem to fetch Luna back. Harry fell ill in Salem and they were delayed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When at last Hermione, Luna and Harry came back they got a tearful welcome again. Hermione's parents were talking to Andromeda who had been telling them the role Hermione played in the last war and how she was tortured. Her parents were stunned and the bitterness of her actions in their mind was overrun by the concern about her wellbeing. In Febryary, Hermione's parents wanted to go back to Australia to finally close the shop and come to London. It would take some time to settle and for those days she would stay with Andromeda. They want her live with them for a few months and then settle for her own establishment. They insisted she should have her own place in a place where they could reach them. And the absolutely wanted her to be truthful to them hence forward.

So she and Luna were now staying back with Harry and Andromeda and children. The children have Prof. Snape teach them and he took lunch with them downstairs in the first floor.

There is a wave of visitors for them. First to come is Lavender with all the gossips. They are taking lunch together as Andromeda is out. Lavender said about her and Ron.

"Mrs. Weasley didn't want a daughter in law who could not produce a normal child or any child at all. She is in the way of losing it and is too controlling of all her children especially who are unmarried", she said.

"After the war I have become too stubborn to do as I am told. A bad influence of sharing dorm with you for six long years Hermione, I completely blame it on you", she continued as they laughed.

"Any way Ron has changed a lot. He is becoming a lot responsible and taking care of his parents. Someone who could submissive enough to put up with her mother will have a very caring husband in him. Just not me! You should have seen him rescuing Pansy. I was coming out of the book shop and saw the whole thing". Hermione exclaimed "Book shop! Are you sure?" At that they dissolved in laughter and Lavender with a rude gesture continued "yes a book shop ordering books for the children of our school. It was Luna who told Harry to make me the purchase incharge so blame her. Now I was on the stairs and suddenly a shout. I saw four or five men crowding around a short clocked figure. It was a girl and when she shouted it was a known voice. I couldn't make up. Ron and Rolf were with me. He told Rolf to help me with supplies and went to see and next I hear him shouting, throwing hex. He fought with all of them stunned two and got hold of the abused figure. Next he cast a patronus and nodded to Rolf. Rolf suddenly pulls me and apparat in front of no 12. Later I found out it was Pansy."

"What happened to Pansy after that?" asks Hermione.

"Oh she is here working under the Professor err… Mr. Snape. It is too difficult to call him anything other than professor you know. But he insists." huffed Lavender.

"So how are things with Rolf?" asks Luna with smile. Hermione widens her eyes and Lavender blushes and says "good", then after a few seconds asks Luna "do you mind. I really do not like to be labeled as boyfriend thief" she says seriously. "Oh don't worry" says both Luna and Hermione and laugh together. Lavender suddenly says to Hermione, "you know Ron will never be able to get over you. I think it didn't work out between us because you were always there between us." Then she hurries to add, "I am not blaming you for the breakup Hermione, don't get me wrong. But Ron's feelings about are mixed up. And you are his best friend in female species even now. But I have no regrets. Rolf is not like Ron, he is, how to say, more aware of the surrounding and others feelings. Ohh I am coming in a minute".

When she headed to the lavatory Hermione said to Luna, "I was, for six years her dorm mate. And this Lavender I like very much better though I feel sad. She is so very different as if the old one is lost, I can't place her in my memory."

"War has this effect to most of the people", said Luna.

As Lavender returned there was someone else with her and it was Ginny. Ginny has become a beautiful woman with flame red hair and a temper to match. There is a frown in her forehead which has become a permanent fixture. She was still working with Prof. Snape.

"He treats me like any other student. That's ok with me; I need to stay another two months. He is not victimizing me. But he treats Malfoy like… I don't know, I don't understand", says Ginny.

"He keeps an eye on Malfoy all the time. Malfoy gets into this fit once in a while. I have seen once only. The professor said that it was an after effect of exposure to dimentors. Now the cow Pansy is there too flashing her eyes and ignoring everyone other than the professor. I can't stand Pansy. And Malfoy; he tries to tell me how to do things. As if I would take help from him. At least Snape barks the instructions and let me be." Then Ginny frowns and says, "I really don't understand what is it with Harry and Neville, trying to talk to Malfoy and Parkinson cow."

"So how are things between you and Harry", thankfully Lavender tried to steer Ginny in a different direction. "Good", her only response.

"How is family?" asked Luna and she started again. Hermione looked at Lavender over Ginny's head and gave her a quelling look. Lavender gave her a reassuring nod and mouthed "latter".

At that time an elf popped in and told Ginny that he was required in the basement by Prof Snape. She went down.

Luna said, "I think Ginny and Harry are having some difficulty."

Lavender agreed, "Leave the Weasleys. They speak different language. Did Vati tell you what she did? She went to you did she not. She was asking your address."

Then upon their nod she laughed and said, "I gave Blaisé your direction that day. She is such a fool! Both of them, only if she was not a Griffy and he a Slytherin. Things are much easy with Theo and Padma."

"She will be returning soon, I think." At which Hermione nodded in agreement. Lavender added, "Blaise is becoming an alcoholic and workaholic day by day. What a waste for such trivial".

Then she got up and said, "Let me go down and see if anything is needed for the children. Would you come?" Luna went with her and Hermione said she would join later.

Then in came Andromeda and Hermione and talked for a while about many issues including Draco as Ginny's words were humming in Hermione's mind.

"You know that Draco was in house arrest with Cica, but before that he was in Azkaban. There was an accident where he was attacked by dementors. With extreme trauma he lost his magical powers. Cica was beside herself and contacted me. He took almost a year to gain back his magic and sometimes still has the flashback. He couldn't do any job, no one will take him. So Harry proposed to Severus that he take Draco on potion apprentice and work here in the basement. They, Severus and Draco have their lunch with the children but Harry insisted they all have the dinner together. He left the Manor and is bunking with Blaise and Theo. Pansy is staying with Cica. She too works here doing paperwork and all."

"So Pansy too eats with us? How is she doing?"

"Not good at all. She was molested you know?" Andromeda took a deep breath. They went to their room to freshen up for dinner.

When Hermione went to her room she got caught by Winky who wanted Hermione to check the progress of her students. So Hermione send a message that she will have a late dinner and started to test the elves.

Hermione got a tray in her room. Luna and Lavender came and laughed seeing her taking spelling test to the elves, and Lavender went home.

At night just before sleep Hermione found Luna sitting on her bed. "Are you avoiding them?" she asked. "No." They celebrate Luna's birthday and next day Harry has goes for a mission.

In the Middle of the night there is a loud bang on their room. Luna opened the door to find Neville.

"Hurry and come down, there is an emergency" he rushed down. They put on whatever they got and rushed down to see Kingsley. "What has happened?" asked Luna.

Neville didn't answer and went on summoning the members of DA over the phone. They started to rush in through the floo.

Ron came first then was Anthony and Susan. Dean came with Seamus. Ernei and Hanna turned up. Percy and Justin came together. Patils, Lavender and Theo came together. Blaise was tracking the international communication said Kingsley. Then the Headmistress was there, with Prof Filtwick. Kingsley said, "Harry got a lead of Pettigrew and went in with a team of two other Aurors. Both were dead, no news of Harry."

Neville shouted, "Who told Harry about him? Normally I or Ron goes with him in a mission. Ron did you know?"

"No, I left Harry in the ministry. He was coming home." Said a puzzled Ron.

Then the floo faired up an in came Blaise. "Pettigrew was seen with a box in a train towards Scotland"

"Forbidden Forest" exclaimed Hermione. "Oh God last time Voldemort was resurrected in their!"

"What?" shouted Kingsley.

"Triwizarding Tournament", whispered the professors, Luna, Neville and all the DA members together.

Kingsley asked Headmistress whether to call Snape. She nodded and Neville went to floo.

He was answered by a sleepy and disheveled head of Severus Snape, "Longbottom it better be life and death or else.." .

He was stopped by the shrill voice of the Headmistress, "Severus stop talking and come through".

"Hmm" and the head went back in.

Andromeda came with tea and everyone took a cup.

Hermione took a cup and went to the opposite corner of the fireplace to talk to Percy.

"Ginny? Molly, Athur?" "No, I came from Audrey's with Justin. George was with Angelina in Burrows. So, no."

Then came in Bill and started to talk with the professors and Percy joined them. Hermione took Percy's seat.

In five or so minutes a properly dressed Severus Snape stepped in and barked "What?"

So Kingsley repeated all of it again. "A box, you say?" he asked Blaise and he nodded.

"Severus?" McGonagall asked. "Minerva, Kingsley a box is difficult to hide. Hogsmeade station Master should be informed. Minerva we need to search the Forbidden Forest. Go back and get Hagrid out."

"You could ask Prof Firenze to Madam" said Luna. So they grouped up and went out. First group was Prof Snape and all the other professors and Nevill, Bill, Ron, Dean, Erni, Percy, Seamus even Theo. Antony and Susan was to stay in no 12 and to tent to any injury. Blaise went to the ministry while Auror group were dispatched towards Hogsmeade and Forbidden Forest.

They waited with nerve wrecking tension for how long they did not know. Hermione didn't talk but closed her eyes and looked as if meditating.

Then suddenly she opened her eyes and went straight to Kingsley and said "Little Hangleton, sent them their". Then she cast her patronus "Little Hangleton. You get him there. Fast. you would lose him".

Kingsley looked at him and said "Are you sure?" "100%" she replied.

Kingsley then casted his with message "Little Hangleton, half of the force go on searching rest move. Severus, Bill, please go with them. Professors please guard Hogwarts".

After some time Luna asks "where in Little Hangleton?" with DA coin in hand. She says "Graveyard."

In the morning at 3:30 around they came in with an unconscious Harry.

"How did you know?" asked Percy. "Tell you later." She answered. Snape, Kingsley, Bill went home. Theo took Parvati, Padma, Lavender and called Blaise back. All the rest exhausted people went home except Anthony, Susan, Neville, Dean and Ron. Hermione and Luna and all of them settled up around Harry in his room.

"We searched and searched but could not find a thing. Then the Headmistress and Hagrid called the centaurs. They too searched. After searching for an hour or so we gathered and one of the centaurs informed that there was some activity under Whomping Willow. Ron looked at Prof. Snape", said Dean.

Ron smiled at Hermione, "Yes we three have a history there with Snape".

"Professor Snape, Ron". Mimicked Dean of Hermione and they all laughed.

"Well Professor then ordered Neville to open the hole under. You should have seen Neville pursue! The tree stood still and then shifted and we quickly went in to the Shrieking Shack. Nothing. All dark. So we cast Lumos, nothing. Then Snape cast a Lumos Maxima and Ron finds Harry's Auror cloak. Professor ordered to search again and we started when your otter came." Dean went to have water and Neville took over.

"As Dean said we were to search for the second time and heard from you. We didn't know what to do. Then Professor asked 'Who?' Ron and I together 'Hermione'. After a beat he looks at us and shouts 'who knows the place'. Ron and Bill and some Aurors. So we thought to borrow broom from Hogwarts and fly. But Percy says 'it will take almost 3 hours and Hermione said to hurry or we will lose him'. So the professor tells to side-along to Gaunt shack and takes my hand and goes off. Upon reaching, we wait and Ron with Dean and Percy and Bill appear. Then appear the aurors. So we then all go back to get others. He asked 'where?' I took out the coin. Luna answers. I say 'Graveyard'. Ron mumbles, professor barks 'What Weasley?' Ron shouts 'resurrection'."

Dean hands over a bottle to Neville and says "you should see us swore. I think Merlin might just turn in his grave" he laughed.

Ron looks at Hermione and looks away. Dean continues "so we approach the graveyard from different directions. Professor says no light no sound. Well ok. We see torch light and a small group. A fire and a cauldron over it like campfire. Then I see Harry tied in a chair. Professor and some other might have seen him too and started casting. One or two cracks. Just in the nick of time. We got all but three. A huge blast in the cauldron, Pettigrew escaped."

"Aurors take them we took Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry remained unconscious through the next days. Next day Ginny found out, rushed in and stayed by the bedside all day long. She shouted to Ron for not telling. "You know if we called you Mum would know. You know how she is" Ron answered. Kingsley instructed them not to talk to anyone and they agreed.

So Susan and Anthony will take shifts. Ginny will stay the day time with some help. Hermione would manage the night with Luna.

The next day DA members came in randomly. In the evening before the dinner time Prof Snape visited. Hermione gave Luna that slot and took over in the night. In the second night Harry stirred and she called Anthony who said that Harry was having bad dreams it seems. 3rd day morning found Harry shouting in his dream and when he opened his eyes they were red. Neville and Ginny who were there at the time found small scar behind his ear has opened up and started bleeding. Anthony came as Ginny shout but could not close it. Hearing Ginny shout Luna came in. Then she shouted for Hermione and Neville ran to bring her. When Hermione came she heard Luna shouting in very shrill voice, "Come out of it Harry, Haaryyy…"

Looking at Hermione she said "Again! I can't stop it". Hermione reached for Luna with one hand and in other grabbed Harry's hand while Luna in other hand grabbed Harry's right hand. Harry was thrashing so Neville and Anthony hold him back. Hermione chanted something under her breath. After some time Harry pacified and slept off. Anthony forced him a calming draught.

Andromeda standing at the door watching said "We should call the Order meeting". Ginny was not willing. But Andromeda went to floo the Minister and the Headmistress.

Upon discursion they decided to call only the people who know the whole incident. A normal dinner at Harry's places nothing out of ordinary, to celebrate the return of Hermione and Luna. Neville stayed back and informed all. Then he went down to talk to Prof Snape. After some time they came up and talked to Luna and Anthony while Hermione excused herself to help Andromeda in kitchen.

Luna came in the kitchen and said "The professor checked Harry's wound. His face went white. As we thought last time, Hermione, the wound is not a normal one. This time it took more magic and energy to bring him back."

"What last time?" Neville asked from behind, "Luna! I could say you two are not telling something."

"What is it?" Andromeda asked.

"You tell then," Hermione said to Luna and Luna started "You know they went to bring me back from Salem. There Harry had a small episode like this. The same way bleeding. You saw us holding him. We were channeling our magic to him. Last time it took five minutes but this time…"

Andromeda became grim and told Neville to inform Prof Snape as she went to talk to others.

There was a very uneasy silence in the upper floors of the house.

At sundown all started to arrive. Mr. Weasley came with Percy from the Ministry and said the Minister will be coming soon. The Headmistress came in. Bill and Fleur left their children to Molly and came. Molly was not informed. Ron came in and went to talk Neville. Augusta Longbottom came in too, much to Neville's surprise. Then the Minister came and Neville stood to brief them as Luna went down to call Prof. Snape.

Suddenly Ginny shouted "Harry" and ran to the other side of the door where a red eyed Harry stood. Harry came in shoving back Ginny hard. Ginny again tried to hold his hand when Harry gave a bone chilling laugh and said, "Silly little girl".

Ginny staggered back to the door and bumped to Malfoy and said "Tom?" Harry laughed again and from the stairs Luna shouted, "Harry come back". Luna came in fast dogging Prof. Snape and then Malfoy holding on Ginny and pushed Harry in the middle of the room where Hermione meet her. They again hold hands and chanted. But Harry was struggling and laughing uncontrollable. Arthur joined the circle as Neville and Dean held onto Harry.

Everyone was stunned. Prof. Snape casted a full body bind and Harry went rigid. After almost half an hour Harry started dosing off. Anthony checked and Harry's eyes were back to normal. Prof Snape told Anthony to administer a large dose of dreamless sleep.

They transfigure a chair into a cot and let Harry on it then forced him the medicine.

Every one took the nearest place; some on chair some on the ground and sat.

"Someone please explain" said Prof. McGonagall in a strained voice. No one said a single thing.

Malfoy was still holding onto Ginny and strangely she was holding his hand tightly back and sniffing. After a while Ginny said "Tom is back in Harry".

Everyone started to talk at once. "What do you mean back?" "In Harry? IN HARRY!" "We destroyed all the Horcrux didn't we?" "This is insane." "How in Harry?"

Kingsley used his most authoritative voice and shouted "Silence", then, "Ginevra Are. You. Sure?" Ginny nodded and said, "Ask Hermione." All eyes turned towards her.

"Miss Granger?"

"Harry is a not as such a Horcrux, I think", she took a deep breath and started. "Tom Riddle experimented with soul magic and knew to anchor his soul fragments in objects. At the end when Harry killed him a fragment might have anchored Harry. Harry was a known place to Tom's Soul and I have learned that at the time of death the soul gets fragmented and tries to anchor to the nearest known objects."

"And where did you learn this?" asked Prof Snape.

"During my travel", she answered.

"So now what?" voiced the Minister. "Severus?"

Prof Snape shook his head in no.

"Minerva? Arthur?" No response.

Augusta Longbotton opened her mouth for the first time "Soul magic is not a common thing in Britain, we might need external experts."

So the Minister went to his office to connect his counterparts in different countries. They had tea and started talking in whisper. Ginny sat on a couch and went on sniffing. Draco sat near in the floor with Blaise. Parvati and Lavender consoled Ginny. Padma talked to Bill and Theo and three of them started casting on Harry for traces of any unknown curse but found none. So McGonagall urged Snape. When Snape started casting everyone stared in amazement as colorful jets of light came out of his wand. He was meticulous but Harry's body didn't respond. Then Snape thought of something and casted again and a dark red light started glowing from the open scar behind Harry's ear. The boys grouped together and talked. The seniors discussed in another group where Snape joined.

Minister came back in an hour and said "There is no known Soul magic practicing wizard in western part of north hemisphere. South Americans are connecting the only one expert they got."

"Atiyniyuq kay Pachacuti!" Exclaimed Luna as Hermione nodded in negative and said "I have already discussed this to him. He can't help."

At this Snape looked at Hermione hard and in a stilly menacing asked "How long did you know this Miss Granger?"

"The day after the war Luna and I took him to Madam Pomfrey for this wound I had a suspicion. But madam said nothing so I let it go. Then after the first encounter with Pettigrew, Harry came to me in US. I again become suspicious and contacted Mr. Pachacuti. He said the only solution is to…." Hermione couldn't finish.

"Kill Potter?" Snape raised an eye brow. Hermione looked at the floor as Ron moved and stood by her.

"There must be a way. There always is", said Luna and Neville together. The Minister then said, "Zin Al Maasai was also contacted, expert in vodun. Don't make face Severus." Snape glared. "We send news in Asia. Let us see."

So the seniors took dinner and dispersed. Then after a round of talk others went out too. Only Neville, Ron, Dean, Anthony remained with Hermione and Luna. Ginny was taken home by her father and Percy.

The boys decided to give the girls rest from the night shift and Luna and Hermione went to sleep.

"I know, I know, we will call you when he is up. Don't fret Hermione" said Neville while Anthony and Dean nodded. The girls talked late in the night trying to sleep.

Next morning Winky called them down. They dressed and rushed down to see Kingsley, McGonagall, Flitwick, in the kitchen with Neville and Dean. Andromeda signaled them to sit down. Next come Ron and Mr. Weasley, and last Snape.

"Al Maasai can't come. His country is at civil war", Minister said without any preamble.

No one said a word. They sipped their tea.

Harry sleeps through the day as they enlarge his room for meeting.

Evening they gathered again. DA members look scared. Ron comes up and says "Ginny is not eating. She is scared."

"We are all scared mate", says Seamus stepping out of the fire place who comes in with Erni.

Andromeda comes in, "Minister is coming, Neville call Severus, Luna floo the Headmistress. Ron can you call your fathers and brothers? Let's go and wait in Harry's room. Hermione, please go to the kitchen for some refreshment. Tell elves we would have dinner again today just like yesterday and handle the menu please".

"Andromeda is not doing well as much as she shows", thought Hermione as she goes.

Luna comes to call Hermione and they go to Harry's room. Minister is yet to come. Professors McGonagall and Filtwick have come and so have the Weasleys; Andromeda started the tea. "Prof. McGonagall had grown few more lines around her eyes" observes Hermione. "So have all of them. They are fighting it far long than us, very tiring, this war," says Neville and Hermione realizes she is talking out loud.

Suddenly Ron shouts, "Ginny where is Snape?" "Coming", as Ginni answers they saw Ginny coming with Malfoy. Ron has already lost his temper and shouts out loud, "Who has called him?"

The 'him' flinched and steps back towards the door. Ginny grabs him by the coat and stops his movement and he stops! Hermione astonishingly look as a pair of gray eyes meets Ron's steadily. Percy calls out Ron as Neville walks in between the line of site of the duo and says "Malfoy settle down". Ron goes on glaring and there is a tension in the room as Malfoy takes the seat by Ginny's chair; on the ground! Dean was sitting nearby and passes the tea which in turn Malfoy passes to Ginny, then takes his own. "Just like a theater", Lavender murmurs in Hermione's ears as Padma elbows Parvati. "Did you know this, whatever is this?" She asked back to Lavender to which got an answers in Trelawney's grim voice, "had a feeling."

Prof. Snape crosses the door when the floo goes up and the Minister has arrived. Minister let everyone to take a seat and started, "No one in Polynesia….. But", took a sip of tea and cleared the throat.

"What is it Kingsley?" asked McGonagall.

"There is a news from Asia, from your mentor Hermione, here the letter", and gave it to her. While she opened and read it Kingsley continued that "there is a way, he writes to me."

"He? Who?"

"Rinpoche could be connected through Chaudri via senior Patil." He pointed towards Patil twins who looked astonished. "He doesn't know the actual reason and YOU TWO will not tell." They nodded in agreement.

"Minerva, do tell your prodigy to enlighten us without wasting time," said Snape.

"The process is very complicated and rarely used", said Hermione.

"And your mentor said you have done it before", supplied the Minister.

"Never alone, in a group of experts."

"What is needed to be done Miss Granger? What is the procedure?" asked the Headmistress and it was all over classroom again.

"We need to break the soul and separate the aberration from it." She says.

"Ah! And how do you propose to do that?" Snape drawls at propose.

Hermione stairs at him and says "we need someone to cast unforgivable".

Snape raises his single eyebrow in mocking. McGonagall intervenes, "Tell us" she says.

"There is a procedure to cleanse the soul and remove intrusion but needs the soul to in the verge of coming out of the body and hold their. The alien Soul has to be placed inside an object before it takes hold of any other host. The object has to be destroyed then." She stops to breath.

Minister stands up and stops her and said "beyond this, anyone needs to know, must be under Fidelius Charm. Any one do not wishes, please come forward and I would obliviate and let them go". No one steps forward and Minister signals Hermione to cast the Fidelius over.

After that she continues, "We need a group. Who could hold a safety case in which this is to be performed and I would break the sole." Then she stairs directly to Snape and says, "And one who can cast a Cruciatus and an Imperius simultaneously AND modulate the power of the both curses to hold the Soul at a fixed place."

The temperature of the room drops significantly and many shivers. Hermione then looks onto Kingsley and says, "This soul breaking is not the way done by the dark lord. It is not essentially breaking the soul but more like purifying it. To cast we need very strong magical sole."

Arthur asks, "How do you determine the power of a core?" Hermione looks at Luna so did every one.

"Oh! That is my PhD work," Luna says. "I have a machine which can estimate the strength of magical core. I call it rainbow device. It is a kind of spectroscope you see." Most faces went blank.

"How would you obtain the spectrum Miss Lovegood?" asks Snape.

"Oh that's very easy you see, clash Fidelius with Imperius" She says airily and every one stares at her.

"If you hadn't got a PhD Luna dear …." says Prof. Filtwick.

"Oh you see Professor I have it with me, we can do it now," Luna says in excitement, "I got an US patent too."

"No not now, let's first decide the candidates." Kingsley intervenes.

"I think we need to do a physical examination first" Andromeda says.

Next day from morning there would be the tests.

Next morning they started around ten. Professors were present to observe and so was Andromeda. Bill volunteered to cast the Imperius as he has got a permission as curse breaker.

Luna brought in the box, opened and fixed the apparatus. They used a projector to project the aura of the soul on a screen Luna made them hang on a free wall. "Who first?" was answered by Neville and Luna let him sit on the chair, and casted a Fidelius. Then Bill cast and asked and Neville struggled after a few seconds the screen becomes very bright green. Lavender sitting with a parchment writes down as Luna tells the score of saturation.

Ron golden orange with small hair line cracks, Dean sky blue, and so it went off. Once they finishes the professors come in. Prof. McGonagall had a blackish red; Prof. Filtwick had a watery blue. Then came Prof Snape and his was a very bright electric blue with black crack lines in them. Andromeda had a forest green with shades of black.

Luna said that she needs to analyze and would give a report later.

That evening Luna requested to call another meeting. All were very very tired and Ginny went on protesting about soul magic.

Luna laid out the plan. "Prof Snape had the highest saturation and a huge knowledge in the dark art field as well as about Riddle. Sir if you would agree to cast the unforgivable curses it would be most helpful." The Professor gave a cart nod of consent so Luna went on, "I would hold the object and Hermione would cleanse. Dean, Blaise, Theo and Ron would create the magical barer which Neville should bind together. We need some more to take care of us during and after the procedure. So may be Daphne, Fleur, Parvati would be helpful with Anthony and Susan. Percy and Padma with Prof. Flitewak should go on checking the magical leakage and monitor the temperature. Hermione says it is going to be burning hot."

Then she looked at Lavender and said, "Lavender, Bill please, do not come into the circle. Werewolf damage is susceptible to larger crack in soul. Stay outside the circle. Is that all right?"

Prof. McGonagall started to talk when Anthony chimed in, "Madam your blood pressure is not stable. As a fully qualified healer I forbid your participation." The Madam grumbled under breath.

Kingsley said, "There is a legal problem. Legally we need permission from Harry or his next to kin to perform this procedure."

Ginny cried, "There is no next to kin, I am the fiancé and I forbid it."

Her whole family started to talk to her. Neville and others looked in warring eye, but she wouldn't listen.

"But Ginny, Harry recently got a next to kin," rang out Luna's voice. Everyone whipped their face, "WHO?"

"Why, Hermione." Luna smiled.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron and Ginny together.

"It's not what you're thinking Ron. My parents adopted Harry in muggle world. We are brother and sisters."

"Oh!"

"Would it hold in magic world too, Minister?" asked Luna and got the answer in a nod of approve.

"We need to get a special permission for the professor to cast unforgivable to," Luna went on and Snape nodded in yes.

Ginny said "I want to participate too."

"Ginny you are emotionally not stable when it comes to Harry as well as Tom and you know it. Don't you?" said Luna. Without waiting for answer she told Andromeda, "Draco should also not come near. He might have a magical leakage."

"Well where do you want to perform this?" asked Headmistress. "An open clean place near the sea would be good," says Hermione.

"Vel, you could wuse Shell Cottage. Ez et not Bill?" Said Fleur, "Vare you buried Doby?"

"Good. Hermione?" Hermione answered yes to Luna.

"So it is settled, you fix the date Hermione", went on Luna.

"Err Lunaaa?" reminded Hermione.

"Oh yes! Professor we first need to cleanse your core", Luna blurted out to Snape.

"What? NO."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What is this, some kind of sick joke? I will not be a part of this." Shouts Snape, "No one plays with My soul."

"Professor please, please sir", but he stands up. Then Flitwick casts a body bind and makes him sit and McGonagall shouts, "Severus you; will; listen."

"Your soul is very fractures Sir and has a very high chance to shatter when I cast, as you would be the nearest one. Please professor. It is different from Harry's; it needs not to differentiate, it would bind the fragments. Those black lines would go. Without cleansing, it is too risky, you would end up like a kissed one" Pleads Hermione.

"NO, release me Filius, NOW" he shouts again. The elders start pleading, coaxing him but Snape won't bulge. Neville and other students all make a circle around him and try. Almost half an hour latter with every way of pleading and coaxing, all exhaust, release him. He walks to the door.

As he is moving out Luna calls up, "But Professor, how can you overturn the call of life debt?"

Snape whip back.

"Anthony, do you remember how the good professor here survived?" Luna can do sarcasm too but the dreamy voice let the bite mellow down.

"Yes, a version of Egyptian mummy wraps miniature, why?" Anthony looks puzzled.

"How many of us other than Bill Weasley knows Egyptian Magic here?" questions Luna.

"William?" asked Snape.

"No trust me I didn't know about you, only these three….", Bill protests.

"Marietta Edgecombe?" says Luna.

"Yes Bill said that it was a mixture of furunculus and some ancient Egyptian pyramid guarding…" say Ron. Both the brothers look at Hermione and all follow their eyes.

Hermione stands up, cleans hands swiping in her dress; went near the door and clears her voice "I, Hermione Granger, calling on a life debt on you, Severus Snape….."

A swirl of magic encircles them both and then vanishes. A life debt has been called.

She goes back to her seat and Severus Snape grinds his jaws, comes back to his seat. He watches Hermione with glinting eyes.

Andromeda calls for tea.

"So when do we start?" asks Minister. "Hermione?"

"We need two days? One for the Professor and one for Harry?" says Luna.

Hermione asks "When is new moon?" They look at each other. Lavender takes out a chart and says "day after tomorrow 20th Feb."

"So, tomorrow and day after tomorrow. Vati I will need some things first thing in the morning please" Hermione gives the list to Parvati, she nods. Then Hermione leaves, goes straight to her room and closes her door does not come down for dinner.

Severus leaves without dinner and Andromeda packs after him through Draco.

Later when meeting adjourns everyone encircles Luna with questions.

19th finds both Parvati and Padma, early in the morning in Andromeda's kitchen. As instructed she has with her bag full of things which she passes on to a waiting Hermione in the kitchen. Padma makes tea and they drink in silence as Hermione takes inventory. Then Hermione calls Winky and requests for a heavy breakfast. There will be guest in the morning.

Luna goes to call Neville. A sleepy Neville is greeted in the kitchen with a strong fragrant tea. In a sip he feels ginger and cinnamon. They talk in hushed voice. After the tea Neville gets up to leave when Hermione stops him pulling his shirt sleeve. As Neville looks down he sees Hermione looking straight out of the window and hear her say "We need a potion to make. Call Snape."

"Now?" "Yes now."

"Why?" "It had to be consumed before 12 noon and takes time to make. Call Malfoy too for help."

"He is going to kill me. I am dead meat."

"You are the slayer of Nagini," simpers Parvati.

"Shut Up Vati", and he goes to floo as the others listen on.

After a while he comes back, "They will be here in 10 minutes."

Hermione calls out "Winky breakfast for six in 10 minutes."

"We is ready miss" comes the answer.

"What's going on? Hermione?" Neville asks then looks at others.

"Sit Neville, I will explain. See there is this potion which one has to consume before sole cleansing. I have the recipe, Vati got the ingredients. Some I have with me. They have to brew it. Takes much time and effort." Hermione stops to breath. "You and Luna have to make sure that they have full breakfast. At around 12 noon Snape has to take it and then he cannot take any food till the procedure is over. The procedure should start 12 hour after the consumption for full effect. This is essential for the procedure so note the exact time. Look he will not trust me now. But he trusts you and Luna. Could you explain to him and make them eat?"

Luna looks on at her thoughtfully. Others remain silent. Neville sits beside her, "We will."

They come to the kitchen and Neville starts explaining Snape as Hermione provides the recipe and shows the ingredients to Malfoy and start to leave when she hears Snape, "Granger, if we are to do this I would require a full explanation from someone who actually knows. Stop using Longbottom for your work." She comes back and sits down.

Snape takes the recipe from Malfoy and read it. They all wait for the verdict. After five or so minutes they get only a "Hmm" and then he goes to check the bags full of ingredients. He picks up one at a time checks put it back. Then suddenly he asks "Lotus Honey?" Parvati exclaims and starts rummaging through her purse. Takes out a small jar of liquid covered by a black cloth and gives him. When he tries to rotate the lid when Parvati warns "don't open the lid there is a small shutter push it and you will get to see and smell it. Close it as quickly as possible and keep out of light and heat. It has a cooling charm on it which needs to be recast."

"Granger, start talking." He orders and seats for breakfast. Hermione takes a long breath and starts to explain as he signals others to join in for breakfast. All eat in silence as she explains, answers his questions, about the potions. Some times Parvati and Neville backs her up with herb related questions, Malfoy too joins in the conversation.

Suddenly an input from Anthony makes her aware of the others who have joined in. Andromeda is yet to be up but Dean is there. When they finish the breakfast Snape and Malfoy went to the basement lab. Hermione gives a paper to Dean and says "I need this figure to be drawn magically on the sand beach of the shell cottage before 10 in the night. Specifications are given along the line. The Hexagram should have all sides equal. Outside circle would be surrounded by 12 petals all equal shape. Draw it perfectly with no measurement error. Then when done use these colors." And thrust two small closed bags to him. "Please Dean any error in measurement would be dangerous to all," she pleads. "Ok Hermione, I understand," says Dean solemnly.

Then she calls Anthony, "Please be present when Snape takes the potion." Then giving him a small vial says "Give him this one 30 minutes before the procedure 50oz under tongue."

"What is it?" "Cannabis tincture." Anthony's eyebrow goes up to his hair.

There is a distinct sensation that day in the air. Around 11:30 the potion is done. Hermione and Luna are called by Neville to inspect. It is a color of molten silver.

"How to store it? Harry would need it tomorrow."

"Cooling charm?" Malfoy suggests but Snape disagrees. "Anthony do you have a refrigerator?"Asks Hermione "Yes in my parents place"

"After the professor consumes 5oz take the rest in an airtight container and fridge it up in your parents place." She looks in questioning to the professor who gives an agreeing nod.

Andromeda comes down to take the professor for an early lunch.

At 12 noon he takes the medicine and lies down in a make shift bed. Hermione decants the remaining in a glass bottle, tight the lid and put a maximum cooling charm. After half an hour the professor falls asleep and Anthony leaves with the bottle to his parents place.

Hermione takes some lunch and goes to sleep as Luna went to give Fleur some instructions.

All are restless when the evening comes. Andromeda calls everyone present, in the basement to discuss.

When Hermione and Luna descends the Professor is up, but sitting with his eyes closed.

"So Hermione…" starts Andromeda.

"As I said we need a magical barer with five people. So as I see Blaise, Theo, Dean is here; but Neville where is Ron?"

Neville says with a hard face, "Ron can't come." "Then?"

"Percy will be joining us in a moment," answers Neville.

"Ok, so Neville the binding of the magical barer walls would be done by you. Remember it should not be open at anytime during the procedure, use all your power. Daphne, please, be at his side he may need some spare energy or other help. Neville DO NOT LET IT GO until I say so," At that Daphne nods as Neville took her hand in his. "They make cute couple" Luna mumbled.

Hermione continues, "Now professor, other than Malfoy is there any one you could trust with your person?" Snape does not answer immediately; he sits with his eyes closed. "Severus", Malfoy prompt. "I heard the first time," is the only answer. All sits in silence looking in various directions. Finally Malfoy clears his throat and says, "Aunt Dromeda is very efficient I think. What do you say?" At this Snape opens his eyes and looks at Andromeda. She nodded in agreement. "Then Malfoy you have to be here taking care of the children and Harry in her steed," says Hermione. "Would you trust me with that?" He asks in disbelieve. There is a distinct impression to all that Theo and Blaise stiffen in the rise of this question. "Of course Draco," says Neville. All three relaxes down.

"Professor you need to take a bath before we begin. Fleur would be providing hot water. And you need to take another thing before we start. Cannabis tincture."

"How much?" Asks the professor. "5Oz I hope would be fine?" He says nothing farther.

"So there will be a drawing and he professor would be seated in the center and I will be standing. Dean, are you done?" "More or less, you come and check before I put the colors." Answers Dean.

"Ok, so then the four will rise the barer, Neville will bind and hold. Once done I will start casting. How will I know it is done?"

"I will whistle? Will it do?" Neville asked.

"Yes, mm, yes, then I will start. At the end there may be a very shrill noise. Till then please hold your walls. Luna, Padma go on checking for leak and mend them. At the noise cast the strongest shielding charm you can manage on yourself. All of you. Leave the barer, leave whatever you are doing and cast a shield. Oh and we need a cushioning charm around 100 meter radius in the beach around the figure and also all around us performing."

Hermione stops to breath.

She hands out Padma a check list and starts again, "Anthony, Susan, dehydration, magical burn, accident, weakness, dizziness, nausea are common. The professor would need another dose of the silver liquid when he is back. Don't move anyone through Floo or Apparition in unconscious state. Check the temperatures too. Ask Luna what to do next if I am not up."

Then there is the sound of footsteps in the stairs. Percy comes in with Ginny. Luna chimes in as soon as they are visible, "Ginny would you stay and take care of the children and Harry tonight, please. We need Andromeda." Ginny startles and says, "OK" and Luna beams at her.

"Hermione you go ahead with Dean we will brief Percy and Ginny here", says Neville smiling.

They take the floo.

At Shell Cottage Hermione meets a very beautiful looking girl who comes and kissed Dean. She looks so much like Fleur from the triwizarding that Hermione concludes, she must be Gabrielle. She smiles "You Hermione? How ze you? Long temps. Je Gabrielle," and kisses her on chick.

"Yes, nice to see you after a long time Gabrielle." Hermione kisses too and smile back. "Dean giving you any problem?" Dean laughs at this.

"Gabrielle sont-ils ici?" Comes a shout and then comes Fleur and hugs Hermione picks at Dean's chick. "Come mon amie," She takes Hermione by hand and drags to the kitchen and rest follows. There Hermione fills in Fleur over tea.

"Fleur please don't let Bill come very close. You know how it is." At this Fleur nods.

"Another thing, you are good at healing and curses damage so please…"

"I vill mon amie don't fear, go check drawing"

Gabrielle, Dean and Hermione go to the beach a little away from the cottage and the water behind a boulder. Hermione goes round the figure and finds it to be ok. They start coloring when Bill comes.

"Please cast a cushioning charm around Bill, around 100 meter radius in the ground?" requests Hermione. Bill nods and starts casting.

Hermione goes back in and let Luna fix her hair in a braid and then fix it in a bun at her back.

Fleur feeds them dinner. They were almost finished when Neville arrives with the party.

"Come Professor, bath ready," Fleur took him to show the bath.

"Let's go and see out," the boys go out. Percy comes and sits by Hermione, "All right?"

"I .. don't know, nervous a little," Hermione gives a little smile. Percy pats her hand as McGonagall comes in with Filtwick.

"All ready?" charms professor asks, "where are the others?"

Percy takes him out to inspect.

McGonagall comes and sits with Hermione, "Miss Granger, Hermione, if anyone can pull this through it is you. I trust you. I know dear you can do it," she says in soft voice. Hermione smiles faintly and says "It's his sole we are playing with and just like dark lord and headmaster I didn't give him any choice. I remember from the trial."

Headmistress nods and says, "You have always done everything perfectly and this time also you will. Remember you are not Tom or Albus. You are Hermione, and your trust worthiness is unquestionable. To tell you the truth Severus would not have come so easily and would have asked for some other experts if he did not have faith in your capability, life debt or not. I know him for years and I have never seen him accept anyone's credential so easily, he did this time. Life debt you called required him to go through but he could have demanded someone else and we could not do a thing about it. "

At that moment Susan comes in with a tray with small chocolate slabs and starts talking about other things.

Lavender comes in with Rolf, "I brought him, do you mind?" she asks.

"On the contrary," Hermione says, "Rolf I have a job for you." As Rolf nods she says, "When outside, please cast a shielding charm on Bill and Lav and try to restrain them out of 30 meters of the circle whatever happens. Lav please mind this," as all four of them comes out.

It is a no moon day of February and the beach is isolated. Some have lit and floated candles mid air, around the circle. "When is high tide?"

"New moon, less force, next one at 6 in the morning, we will be done. Hermione?"

"Hopefully." She says and takes Luna and Anthony inside to fetch the Professor.

When they are inside Fleur says that the good professor is still in the tub. So Anthony goes in and calls him out.

Professor comes out in a black trouser and crisp white shirt and drinks tincture.

"Can you provide the professor a big towel Fleur?" asks Hermione and Fleur takes out a big white towel and gives it to him. Professor stairs to Hermione with questioning eye one brow characteristically up.

"Anthony, please stay here and bring him out at 12. Luna, Fleur lets go. Professor you are required to sit in the procedure bare upper torso so please leave the shirt and wrap the towel when you come." She says as they leave the room.

Anthony chuckles and then stops as Snape glares. When out Luna says in low voice "Poor professor." Fleur chuckles.

Hermione takes a metal plate and takes out some vermilion powder and makes a mixture with water in a small metal bowl on the plate. Then she asks Parvati who provides with some red and blue and yellow flower on the plate. She also gives a jar of something. Hermione then takes out a very small high edged squire pot, a small glass, a long handle spoon, a pair of tong all in copper.

In the mean time Parvati takes out a small jute bag of small pieces of wood chips and places them one by one on the copper pot. She goes on taking out other things.

Hermione at last takes out a small carpet, sits on it and starts pouring various things in the pot over the wood chips and starts chanting. This goes for some time and then she casts fire on the wood chip nonverbally. After that took out the jar and using the long handled spoon and started to put the ingredient of the fire. A very strange smell of sandalwood and camphor some other unknown things fill the air.

After finishing she tells "Please, someone bring in the chair, and tell Anthony to bring the Professor."

Dean installs the chair and Daphne goes back to the cottage. Hermione marked the chair with vermilion liquid.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Neville and Anthony bring the professor he is wrapped up in a white towel. He comes and stands in front of the chair and stairs at Hermione. She gestures him to sit and he sits with his long hair wet and limp on shoulder. Rolf casts a shield wall in front of Bill and Lavender.

She then says, "When the process starts I will not be able to talk nor will the Professor. Luna knows and she will read my gestures and tell what next to do. Andromeda please move and stand far off at least 50 feet away. When we stop please come and hold the Professor and make him lie straight on his back. Please someone take his towel. And let us start. All four take North, South, East and West direction and Neville please see them and position wherever convenient. Stand out of the figure and no sweat inside the figure. Please wipe their sweat who ever see fit. No one crosses the boundary whatever happens. "

And so it starts. Andromeda takes towel and goes off. Snape sits still, proud, head held high but black eyes following Hermione's action. He is bare torso and shivers. He has not much flesh on the bones and some of the bones of ribcage are shown. Almost everyone shivers seeing the marks on his body. As if a child has taken a knife and drawn and redrawn on him specially his back. Hermione chants and revolves around him and sprinkle water droplet using a bunch of two three leaves. Then she repeats and sprinkles some black and white grains along the way. At last she repeats and throws small petals of flower around him.

Outside the figure the activity has started in parallel with every one casting shielding charm on them. Neville start chanting and Dean, Percy, Theo, Blaise takes out their wands towards the earth and in other hand a paper and start chanting on their own. Time to time they check their paper in candle light. The combine sound of the boys drowns Hermione's voice only her movement is visible. Suddenly the air starts getting warm and support team starts to cast cooling charm.

A slight shift in land underfoot and Luna shouts, "UP." The four corner men start to pull the wand up and shimmering fluid walls start getting up at their wand point. The walls are triangular lily petal shape, transparent but time to time shimmers. The more they lift the more the base widens and finally they join on the top of Snape's head. Neville is tall enough to hover and chants on all the sides and seal the walls and then points at the top of the shimmering dome. His wand streams a laser jet on the top for some time and then a whistle rings up. Almost 2 hours gone; the saline water from the sea is becoming hot. Everyone has starts to sweat as the heat is increasing. February in Britain is feeling like tropics. The people are going on cleaning the forehead of the five.

Hermione stands up and takes out her wand. In one swipe she binds the professor's feet and body with the chair and starts chanting. The professor looks drowsy with heavy eyes. The more she chants the more she glows and looks like a fire ball. In the heat everyone is sweating now.

Luna suddenly shouts and Padma rushes to find a leak through heat is coming and Percy's face in pain, Flitweak comes and helps. All starts casting cooling charm. Inside suddenly glows up very strongly and the glow from her moves towards Snape as she extends her hand towards him.

Suddenly air between Snape and Hermione simmers and the path of the glow is obstructed by something. Luna shouts, "Oh god he has cast a nonverbal shield! PROFESSOR PLEASE BRING DOWN THE SHIELD."

McGonagall, Flitwick, Fleur, Bill, Padma, Parvati everyone is shouting but with no avail. Hermione is struggling and so are the boys.

Suddenly Hermione puts a hand out in stop gesture and then brings back the whole glow back to her midsection. Then she pushes back a very thin laser beam and Snape staggers back with the chair. She then comes back with full flow. Snape is engulfed by the glow. He twists and turns and an electric blue black aura comes out around him. Hermione holds onto and pushes and pushes her glow which is like molten gold now and it starts filling up the black cracks of his aura with gusto. Snape's aura changes and looks like a Lapis Lazuli and shines and shimmers. Hermione still does not stop and goes on and in a sudden movement forward reaches out to holds his hand. There is then tha shrill noise and Luna shouts "Shield Up EVERYOne". A huge light moves out of the circle and shoots to the sky. They have not noticed the clouds in the sky and when the light reaches the sky there is a lightning crack. Suddenly all candles are off and the area is peach black. It seems a long time no sound no light.

Then one whisper and wand point lit up showing Andromeda. On the other side Rolf and Bill lit up and start the candles. Andromeda almost falls off to see that Anthony lying at her feet and shouts "OOW". He gets up and apologies. People starts getting up. Susan gets Daphne up who rushes to Neville. Neville is on his back a few feet away on the sand. Padma sees to Theo who is on his knee with a foot sprained. Dean lays face down and Gabrielle terns him slowly.

Andromeda rushes to Snape with the towel moves him on his back and covers as while McGonagall comes to them. Snape is unconscious with very feeble pulse and blood coming out of his nose, ears and lips. He has got a burn on the left chest.

Luna is by Hermione who is also unconscious and bleeding from nose, ears and even got bloody red tears.

Anthony goes to Snape as Susan and Fleur to Hermione.

Bill searches Percy who is found thrown back to a small thorny bush. Parvati and Lavender searches and searches but Blaise is nowhere to be seen. Oh what a mess. Suddenly Parvati swears and runs. Lavender drags behind with bad leg then cry out for Rolf who is helping someone else. They find Blaise thrown on a boulder with one hand dislocated and in chest pain. He goes unconscious when the try to move.

Susan stands up and casts Patronus for help as dose McGonagall. After some time three figures drop in. Erni, Seamus and Justin have come, they are having night shift in No.12. They swear and run to help. From the Shell Cottage emerges Poppy Pomfrey. She hurries to Severus and orders Anthony to Hermione. Fleur goes to Madam Pomfrey.

All around healing spells are cast. Episkey, Ferula, Tergeo is murmured over and over. Suddenly rain starts to drizzle. Everyone tries to go up into the cottage. Neville, Blaise, Hermione and Snape are still unconscious. So they were carried in while the others drag and stagger in. Andromeda and Fleur start boiling water for tea, medicine, cleaning and what nots. Bill and others started Hot-Air Charm to heat the room.

Anthony and Susan have confrontation with Madam Pomfrey about the patients. Blaise's rib and hand is fixed and he wakes up. Percy has a burn on which burn paste is applied. Neville takes more time to come around and feels week.

All are up but Snape and Hermione who are put is a smaller room with two makeshift beds. Luna tells to let them rest as it is three in the morning. But Anthony says, "The professor needs to take the medicine." "In the morning," says Luna.

The Professors return to Hogwarts and the rest settle down in the enlarged sitting area. Lavender takes a couch and spreads the bad leg on the centerpiece and Rolf camps in the ground by her. Padma tucks Theo in a blanket and rests her head on his left shoulders. Anthony dosed of on Susan who struggle to keep her eye open for the first shift. Daphne is not leaving Neville's side once. When Parvati gets up to go to Lavender she is pulled back by Blaise who is barely conscious, still holds tightly onto her hand. Andromeda takes the floo to home to relieve Draco and Ginny and to arrange for tomorrow. Justin, Enni and Seamus follow her back. Gabrielle takes Dean to the guest room of hers. Luna sends everyone to rest, then checks Hermione and Professor and sits with a cup of tea and bites her nail.

Next she remembers jumping up by the sound of flush in lavatory. The watch chimes 7 in the morning. Hermione comes out and smiles at her and she runs to hug her with wet eyes. Anthony looks up at the sound, puts down Susan's head on a cushion from his lap and comes up. Together they go to check Snape. Hermione is not yet steady on her feet.

Anthony checks the pressure, pulse and then the burn on the chest. The figure on which they have performed last night is now etched on his left chest near the heart. Hermione says, "It is done" and touches his scar. Professor Snape twitches and Anthony sprang up and moves nearer. After sometime he flutters eyelids and then opens slowly and closes immediately and frowns. Luna shifts and covers the light from his face and he again opens. He sees Luna first then Anthony as he gives him water to drink in a spoon. He swallows slowly takes a deep breath and tilts his head and sees Hermione. Then he tries to sit up and the sheet and blanket slips.

"I need to dress," he growls to Anthony and pulls the blanket up. Luna and Hermione pull out of the room. Hermione moves out of the cottage, walks a little away from the boulder of last night sight, sits out in the beach near the water.

In ten minutes most of them are up. Anthony goes to bring the silver potions for Snape. Andromeda is sending food for all with elves, they also helps to clean up. Bill comes up to ask Snape how he is feeling. "Fine," he says sweeps his eyes and then settles with a cup of tea.

Anthony comes in and gives him potions and checks his pressure and pulse. Malfoy comes in and goes straight to Snape, "How are you doing? Any pain?"

"No I am good. No physical issue" While Malfoy nods to Fleur and Anthony.

At that Malfoy looks at him sharply. "What then?"

"Nothing Draco, I told you, nothing" and he moves away.

Theo comes in and sees Malfoy and directs him towards Blaise. Blaise is sleeping; still holding on to Parvati, while she is resting her back on his folded up legs and nodding off. The both smirk as they look at each other. Neville and Dean sips the tea on the table and talks to Anthony in low murmur. "You won't believe Neville, the scar! I clear the burn and see a scar just like the design on the beach yesterday. No color nothing just on the flesh ridged up. Exactly 12 petals. Dean? 12?" Dean nods. "I have never seen this nor have I read. Theo?" Theo drags his feet a little and joins them on the table, takes a cup and seats and was immediately asked "Have you ever read anything like this? Any where?"

"No." Theo sips on. As Padma comes and stands behind his chair and asks "How is the professor?" Anthony again describes the scar. Theo dose not comment only leans his head back to Padma.

Slowly every one joins in. The Headmistress comes through the floo and goes straight to the room where Prof. Snape is. Breakfast is served and Luna takes a tray and move out. "Where are you going Luna?" Dean asks. "Hermione is outside I am taking some to her."

"I will go," Neville seated near the door takes the tray and nodes to a concerned Daphne before leaving.

"Your breakfast." Neville keeps the tray on the sand and sits by her. Both sits and she takes up the tea cup. "Eat something solid." He insists. She smiles and takes up a toast.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" "Yes…" she says.

"What is it we did yesterday night?" Neville asks. She moves her head to look at Neville, pauses a little and says, "It is not dark if that is what you are asking."

"No but, don't know why, I am having this feeling that there is more to it. Is there?" Neville asks.

She doesn't look at him then, doesn't answer. "Are you all right?" He touches her shoulder.

"Yes…., yes I am all right," she watches on the waves.

Luna comes up and says he is needed inside and sits by Hermione as Neville leaves.

"Are you avoiding him, Hermione?"

"I…., how is he?"

"Health wise ok he says, how are you?" asks Luna, "Can we not postpone Harry's later?"

"No Luna; then it will be next new moon; it will be too late." Hermione gets up and pulls Luna up. "Let's go in."

Malfoy intercepts them on the entry steps. "Granger? Lovegood?" He asks, "Is he all right?"

"You tell us," at that moment Neville calls Luna and she goes in as Hermione nods at her.

"What is it you want Malfoy?"

"What is it between you two Granger?" At which Hermione looks at him frowning. "Why help my godfather? What is going on between you two?"

"Not a thing? Did you ask him?" "He never says."

"And you thought that I do? That too with you?" Draco remains silent.

"Tell me Draco what is it going on between you two?"

Draco blanches, "Nothing between her and me. Not a thing. She…"

Hermione chuckles "She? Interesting, anyway I need to ask you a favour."

"What?"

"Today you will be present?" Draco nods in agreement as she continues, "Ginny is not in a stable state. Her soul was once invaded by Tom Riddle. Did you know?" At this his face becomes white as sheet and he moves his head both sides in a no.

"Oh! Your father dear slipped a diary with fragment to Tom's soul to Ginny and she has suffered. I want you to hold her back minimum 50 feet out of the circle." Draco blanches becomes more white, if it is possible.

"What circle?" "You will see; but no matter what, she should not come near, her soul may be fragmented. Can you do it for her?" Draco nods and rushes out in the beach. Hermione in surprise sees him moving fast and then projectile coming out of his mouth as he heaves. She waits and after some time he slowly makes his way back to the house.

"Wash your mouth, Draco, and take a calming draught and ask Fleur for some peppermint pill." She instructs and observes him moving to the door. "Draco you look very different in a shorter hair," she smiles to him, "nothing like your father. You are not your father."

He nods and goes in, and after a few moments she follows.

"Hermione, when should we bring Harry in?" Asks Neville.

"Soon, where is Ron? He is supposed to bring Harry." Hermione says as she casts Patronus for Ron.

Then she gives another parchment to Dean, "Today this is the figure, colors are with Gabrielle already. Have a nice time." She winks and Dean rolls his eyes, then sees the parchment and says, "This is bigger!" "The professor would be in there too and Luna, remember?"

Hermione goes and catches Daphne. "What is it Hermione?" "Neville needs good rest, more rest for today; and food. His job of holding and binding will be very difficult today. Be with her throughout tonight and channelize your power to him. You eat too. Take some chocolate pieces and feed him in between."

Daphne beams, "I was scared last night too, I will take care of him, he just forgets about him if he is in the middle of everything. I have to remind him all the time. He needs more energy for this, you are right."

Ron's terrier delivers, "Coming through floo in 15 minutes. Make bed. Seamus, Erni will join."

Again there is a rush and Fleur takes out sheets. Around 15 minutes later Ron Sesmus and Erni brings in Harry. Ron is practically hugging Harry when they come in. Anthony and Bill join them. Harry is put on a bed.

Headmistress calls for a meeting. Everyone gathers around except Dean and Gabrielle. Fleur serves tea. There is more people today. Mr. Weasley and Ginny has come together.

"So what happens tonight," wonders aloud Ron.

"Where is the minister with the permission to cast Unforgivable?" Hermione cuts in. "We could never do it without the permission." Her angry voice rang. Mr. Weasley takes the floo to the ministry to call. He returns and says Kingsley will be coming soon with the letter.

"But how do we cast Fidelius to Harry when he is not conscious," asks Neville.

"Erram we that is me and Kingsley have thought of castinganImperiusonHarry."

"What?" shouted all.

"I will tell" says the minister as he walks in. "Let's see, William here will cast a Imperius and then I will cast a Fidelius and then Snape again an Imperius."

"What are you talking?" asked McGonagall while Snape sneers "Started taking advantage of the position already?"

Kingsley and Snape scowls at each other till the Headmistress intervenes, "OHH you to stop acting like hormonal teenagers. So what next?"

"Ok so professor casts and as the soul comes out I fragment and Luna holds the dark ones. We destroy the object."

"Pretty easy haa!" exclaims Ron though others who were present last night are doubtful.

"But professor has to adjust the energy of the curse as Harry's soul comes out to give me time. It will come out of his mouth as a shadow or a shimmer or may be a smoke, I don't know," explains Hermione to all and not looking at anyone specific.

No one says anything for some time, sips into their tea of stairs at distance.

"Ok then no point to dwell," says Mr. Weasley cheerfully.

Hermione asks the minister, "Where is the permission letter for casting the unforgivable?"

Kingsley takes out the office memo and holds out to her. She gestures it towards Snape. Snape comes and takes it and reads, then nodding to Kingsley puts inside his pocket.

Anthony goes to check Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the evening Hermione goes to see how Dean is doing and sees thing are well in hand. She returns and asks Luna about an object that she is going to hold the foul sole. Luna shows her father's locket of Hallows. Time drags on and everyone tensed with anticipation.

Malfoy brings in some potion vials and hands it over to Snape.

When they were ready to cast Imperius on Harry, Snape hands a vial to Anthony and says, "Wideye Potion", and Anthony nods .

So they first bind Harry magically and then Bill casts Imperius and instructs Harry to drink the potions. Harry opens his mouth and Anthony puts it in. After some minute Harry's eyes are open and red. He fights the Imperius and the binding. He is strong willed but not strong physically and Bill seems to be stronger at the moment.

McGonagall urges Kingsley to be quick. Kingsley goes and whispers in his ears and casts a Fidelius. Then they put a Stunner on him. Anthony then eases a sleeping drought in him. It takes another fifteen minute for him to fall asleep.

The first phase of the night is done.

They have an early dinner, a light one and moves out to the beach. This is a no moon night and beyond the rocks of the shore everything is black. Only beyond the largest rock several candles float in the air. Dean and Gabrielle are giving the final touch in the figure. There was a big circle which was covered with 16 purple petals around it. Inside the circle was a sky blue triangle and inside it another white circle. The color pigments shine in the candle light.

Hermione goes in to prepare. Harry is given a bath by Ron, Neville and Seamus. Parvati has given them some bath solution which smells of a mixture of herbs. Hermione and Luna has taken bath and tells Malfoy to convey Snape that he has to take one too.

All the boys who would be in the circle have taken bath and are given a Restorative Draughts by Anthony. Hermione, Luna and Snape are also given the potions in a slightly more that required amount.

The all were dresses in thin material from the last nights experience and wrapped blankets over. Even the Headmistress and the Minister are without their heavy robes. Prof. Flitwick comes in and takes some of the boys to light more candles.

It is decided that Daphne and Padma will guide the boys today as Luna will be busy. Luna has weaved her hair in plait and pinned it up her head and did Hermione's just like last night. Even Prof. Snape has tied his hair back.

Bill and others cast cushioning charm around, even over the rocks. They drink hot chocolate. Everyone is anticipating something to happen.

Now Hermione again calls a meeting of the group who would participate. The shield will be raised by Dean, Theo, Blaise and Ron in place Percy and will be sealed by Naville. Seamus, Erni, and others will help. Justine and Hanna are in charge of the kids in No12 so they went back.

"When the soul would come out of his mouth it would start with a fog formation. At that moment please reduce the strength, Professor." She urged and then to Luna, "Place the locket in the black fog mass when I say so."

As Neville and Percy brief the others, Hermione spreads her carpet and sits. Parvati sits near to her on her tows and takes out the things from the tote again. Luna comes in with Prof Snape and stands near. Before Hermione starts Prof Snape gives her a vial and orders her to drink. Startled Hermione looks at the professor then take the vial, opens it and looks in and smells. The liquid is molten gold with lumpy drops clinging from the wall. She again looks at the professor and the professor arches one brow up and stairs back. She then looks again the vial and drinks it up.

Neville, Ron and others bring Harry on the cot. "Place his head in between the line so that his legs are facing the corner" she says. "Now Anthony, give him the potions and wake him up and Professor cast a full body bind and Stunner when he is up."

Anthony uses a syringe to inject the potions Harry. He wakes up and snarls as the professor casts. His eyes are red again. Hermione starts her chanting and the rituals. Snape stands by Harry's right and Luna in left with the locket in hand.

Outer layer casts their wands towards the ground and starts chanting. After some time the air starts shimmering and heated. All outside starts casting cooling charm layer after layer but the heat generated from the earth and the magic consumes the cold fast. The cooling charm is continuous. Then that very slight turmoil in the earth and Daphne and Padma shouts "UP…UP UP". Slowly the shimmering walls start to appear at the four wand point and Neville goes around for sealing. He seals all the sides together by moving round and round, as it grows up. At the end he holds all four magical corners and ties them together and holds onto it. Padma and Daphne with Percy, Seamus, Fleur goes on adding layers to seal the walls properly under the close supervision of Prof. Flitwick.

Inside Hermione stood at the feet of Harry and goes on chanting and throws flowers, grains and water with long palm leaf. Luna is focused on Harry and Prof Snape's black eyes are trained on Hermione.

Outside Ginny, Gabrielle and Lavender sits together with Rolf with who are water bottles. Bill and Arthur sit with McGonagall and Kingsley with Augusta on the other side. All mesmerized. By Augusta, sits Andromeda and behind her Draco. All have shredded the outer layer of clothing in radiation of heat. After some time Bill gets up and talks to Draco and Rolf and together starts casting cooling charm.

Anthony and Susan moves round to check every one in the outer circle. Fleur joins them after some time. Many of the foreheads are showing drops of sweat. Neville shouts.

Hermione suddenly moves up to cross the Professor and stands behind Harry's head. Her lips move, only the Professor and Luna hears. Luna startles and her eyes are huge looking from Hermione and Prof Snape. Professor nods, takes out his wand and casts and Harry states to shiver. Professor increases the force and Harry shakes violently. This goes on for some time and the Professor frowns in concentration, the vain of his neck coming out ticking. Harry is now bleeding from nose.

Ginny shouts and runs but Draco catch her and hold her back with great effort. Rolf cast a shield and pushes Bill behind it as he pulls Lavender with his other hand. All the senior members outside are standing now in grim face.

The heat is again unbearable and Flitwick shouts to cast cooling charms.

Harry is resisting and Snape is now putting so much force that it is visible now with electric blue aura. Suddenly Hermione shouts "Steady now Severus." Snape's eyes move to Hermione from Harry and then back to Harry again. His hands do not move but the aura fades.

Hermione is fixed on Harry's open lips from where gray fog is coming out. She then closes both her hand together and chants something and then separates the palm. Inside her both palm a golden glittering fluid mesh appears which she extends by spreading her hands apart. Now she casts that mesh on Harry's face and holds both sides tightly and chants.

The gray fog pushes through the mesh and the mesh tents up. It expands like balloon and then a gray aura pushes through the mesh like a jet of water. Hermione shouts and Luna holds out the Locket and the gray cloud gets absorbed in the locket. Then Hermione pushes the rest of the sparkling white fog inside Harry's mouth. She nods the professor who withdraws his wand. Hermione extends the hand and takes the locket from Luna and uses the mesh to bind the dark matter in the locket.

Suddenly Luna cries out, "Hermione." and she whips back to see the white matter is coming out of Harry again. She shouts "Steady the walls Neville," but her hand is bound with the locket. The fog creates a face much like Harry. Everyone is shaking including Hermione. She tries to take of one hand but the black material starts leaking. Suddenly a pair of strong hand shakes her and says "Bind it as hard as possible. Miss lovegood kiss it".

Luna wide eye looks to see Prof Snape wand out creating a container of sort to hold the fog. "Do as he says Luna kiss on the lips and push it down. Then cast as we discussed" Shouts Hermione. So Luna Lovegod looks at the foggy face and finds a lip like structure and kisses it and with all its strength pushes it down. And then she casts wand up in air and starts chanting. A swirl of energy so strong evokes that all the surrounding get their skin raised to goose bumps. Luna holds her wand the fog moving up to the sky, escaping Harry gathers on her glowing wand tip. Then while chanting she draws the wand down and kisses Harry opening his mouth wide. Then with the chanting she pushes the dense mass of fog inside Harry. When all the mass has entered in Harry's mouth Luna is trembling like a leaf. Hermione takes position back of Luna and holds her back from falling. Suddenly with great burst of energy Hermione flies of near and Luna drops on Harry and hugs him tightly. Her hair burns from the magical exposure of the raw soul. Even Snape is speechless.

Then a shrill sound a lightning bolt. "SHIELD" shouts someone, all dark.

First light on wand point was Rolf. He pulls up Lavender who hugs him tightly. "Ok Lav, steady there, let's see." Lavender takes out her wand and lights up. Bill and Kingsley up too. Author sits on the ground shaken. Andromeda gets up next and casts up light. Draco lay over Ginny guarding her with him. Andromeda lets them be and shouts, "Anthony, Susan?" Bill rushes to Fleur who has a cut in her lips. Anthony shouts "Here, I am ok," and pulls up Percy by him. People start moving. Anthony finds Susan and pulls her up and places a hard kiss. Then they move in different directions. The helping group gets up slowly and lit some candle. The air is frizzing again and strong winds blow, with huge cloud accumulating and frequent rumbling and lightning in the sky. Ron, Dean, Theo, Blaise and Neville are still unconscious but unharmed. But Luna Hermione and Snape are not unharmed. They found Luna lying unconscious and burned on top of Harry. Near to Luna was Hermione and Snape both are burned to certain extend. Malfoy and Ginny finally are conscious.

SO they half drag half levitate the unconscious inside the cottage. Outside there is a huge thunderstorm brewing. Suddenly water crept under the door.

"Oh Merlin, sea is rising." Shouted Bill.

Upon seeing this they quickly decided to evacuate. All took the floo to No.12. Andromeda went ahead to alert Justine and Hanna and wake up the elves and all followed.

When they reached with the unconscious patients Justin has already transfigured cots and beds. In one room they lay the unconscious and in the other the burn patients. The minister went home and Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Percy and Ginny went to Burrows too. They didn't take Ron as they don't want to agitate Molly. Augusta went home too after giving Daphne lots of advice. Astoria was staying with Longbottoms. The professors went back to Hogwarts.

With the elves they manage to change the unconscious into fresh cloths and the changed too and got warm with warming charm, hot water, tea and light refreshment.

Anthony and Susan checked the unconscious people and send Andromeda up to her room to sleep. They then describe Hanna and Justine the procedure in low murmur. Anthony said that the wound in Harry has been sealed and the symbol had appeared in the place of wound. "Harry's eyes are normal. Things must be all right. That's what Hermione said."

Next morning found them all sleeping soundly and Andromeda didn't have the heart to wake them. She checked the unconscious and found them in normal temperature and thought to let all rest.

The Healer pair was up first and went to check the patients. The burns are re-coated with orange burn paste. They came back to find Hanna and Justine are up and about. Lavender gets up from the cot and sees Rolf sleeping on the ground by her cot in a ball from cold. She levitates Rolfs sleeping body to the cot and covers with blanket and goes to the lavatory.

Padma share the cot with unconscious Theo who seems to be in deep sleep while Parvati sleeps sitting on the ground and head on Blaise's bed. Daphne even in sleep holds Neville's hand firmly. Seamus and Erni sleeps with back to each other. Draco lies on a couch. As Justine comes in his leg collides with Seamus and he grumbles loudly and seats up.

"Finnigan go back to sleep and stop shouting," chides Justin in whisper.

At around ten thirty in the morning Percy steps in through floo with Ginny and Gabrielle. Gabrielle goes straight to Dean and sits in his cot. Percy goes to talk to Andromeda and Ginny roams around to see everyone. Lavender finds her standing at the door between rooms. In one side lay unconscious Harry on the other room sleeps Draco.

"All are sleeping Ginny lets go and have some tea," says Lavender as she touches Ginny's elbow. Ginny sighs and goes with her. In the kitchen Percy is already seated talking to Anthony and Justine. Rolf comes up and helps Lavender and them Ginny. "How are you two?" asks Susan at which the nods in ok.

After some time Seamus enters and takes a seat. They discuss health of their friends. Dean comes in with Gabrielle and everyone is happy to see him. "Welcome back mate," shouts Seamus and gives him a hug. He sits and Gabrielle pours him some tea then takes some herself as Anthony proceeds to check his pulse.

Draco comes in stands at the door surveying around. Dean sees him, "Malfoy sit and have some tea." He says in neutral tone. Anthony nods and asks "How are you feeling?"

"I will survive. How is the professor?"

"It will take time for them, at least burns will heal."

Suddenly a strong floral smell and a flurry motion and a nasal voice "Draco! What happen? How are you?" Pansy Parkinson standing by him, watching his wounds in horror.

"Nothing Pans I fell down. It's ok. Goldstein?" Anthony rolls his eyes at his commanding tone and nods his head in agreement. Pansy takes her sit by Draco and Ginny stands up.

"I will be with Harry and Ron," she informs Lavender in soft voice and goes off. Lavender says ok but her eyes watches a pair of gray eyes follow the red head till she is gone.

"How are you Pansy, today?" asks Andromeda politely and then, "would you finish up the paper work in the lab today. I am afraid Severus will not be in the lab."

"Is the professor all right?" "Yes my dear, but he has other works today," smoothes out Andromeda.

Pansy takes her tea and talks to Draco in soft voice. Padma enters and sees Dean, "How are you feeling?" At her query Pansy frowns. Draco gets up and says "I am off to the lab. Are you coming Pans?" Pansy having finished tea goes with him. Lavender takes a deep breath, "Thank Marlin, I didn't know what to say once Pansy starts questioning." Every one smiles.

Anthony fishes out two vials and hand them over to Padma, "For Theo and Blaise; Wideye." Padma leaves without a word. Anthony then gets up and takes another two to Neville and Ron. He gives one to Daphne and goes to Ron.

After thirty minutes the kitchen was full with all of them except Harry, Hermione and Luna. Prof Snape too was not awake and Susan strongly told Ron and Ginny to let the unconscious be.

At lunch Ginny came in to inform that Hermione and the professor has moved once. Susan rushed out to check as she has not started yet whereas Anthony started shoving food fast.

Susan comes back and says that there is yet time and those two are in trans and might be the first to wake up. Anthony relaxes and slows down.

Ron and Percy leave for home but Ginny and Gabrielle stays on.

At evening tea Blaise goes down to call Draco as Professor Snape is awake. Draco rushes up and goes inside. There are four beds holding four people. Luna, Professor, Hermione and Harry. In a chair between Hermione and Snape is Ginny sitting in a low chair.

Neville and Dean are also there talking softly to the professor when Draco comes in. Anthony putting a paste on Luna and Theo sitting with them. "Longbottom did you leave your job? Auror job is not a freelancing like Tomas here, is it?" Neville shrugs and says, "I had a few leaves which I am encasing."

The professor looks at Draco and he goes to and sits beside Theo near him.

"How are you doing Draco?" asks the professor.

"I am fine. The potions you told me to do are almost finished and Pans finally got the paper work done. I engaged the children for some time and then Brown took over. They are all right. Aunt Dromeda asked me to go to the children."

Professor nods and looks at him thoughtfully.

"Severus what happened inside last night?" asks Neville.

"Where were your eyes Longbottom?" snaps the professor, but continues "Well after the soul was distilled, Miss Granger pushed down Potter's soul through his mouth and I drop the unforgivable. But it turns out that replacing the soul inside the body is a difficult job without strong emotional conviction. Miss Granger panicked and the contamination was coming out. So Miss Lovegood here used up her all magic to push it back. Miss granger joined in as do I. Hopefully the boy who lived will live again. Goldstein?"

Anthony nods his head and says, "Hopefully Sir, his pulse is steady and the wound has healed." He shows them the small symbol that has appeared in place of wound behind Harry's ear.

"Did you know these procedures Sir?" asks Anthony "And the meaning of these symbols."

"Not much, these are ancient eastern ritual that is not practiced here." They sit and discuss. Later the ladies come and join them. Lavender reports the professor about the progress of the smaller children. Andromeda comes with tea and informs that the Shell Cottage has recovered. Bill and Fleur will move back tomorrow.

"When will these three be up?" She asks.

Anthony says that Luna and Hermione might be up soon.

In the late night they hear the professor shouting to something about irresponsible and insufferable. So, Anthony and Neville, who were near rush in the room and find Hermione awake and half way to the bed to Harry. Neville grabs her hand to bring her back to the bed.

"Goldstein, check her, now," commands the professor and Anthony starts.

"I am ok Anthony, Neville let me up," and she tries to get up but Neville holds her to the bed.

"You are too much dehydrated Hermione, very low pulse rate and too much of magical core depletion. You need food and water." Anthony then shouts for Parvati who was assigned for the time.

"I need to check Harry, Neville let me go", Hermione says in a strong voice.

Neville holds on to her for some more minutes then turns to Anthony.

"You will hold onto Neville and let him help." A 'only if' was unsaid by Anthony. Hermione nods and Neville helps to hold her up. She takes the support of Neville's hand to see Harry and touches the symbol engraved in his lower skull replacing the wound.

Parvati comes in and Hermione requests for a hot bath. With the help of Parvati she goes out of the room to her own.

Later that night just after supper Luna is up too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone is up and about except Harry. After late night feeding of Luna, she is shifted to Hermione's room and both slumber away again. Ginny takes the floo back home with Gabrielle and most of the others depart except for Anthony. After a long day work, Susan kisses Anthony and other friends and goes home. Daphne had left in the evening summoned by Augusta. Patil sisters accompany Theo and Blaise, Draco takes Pansy home. Neville and Dean, stay back when the other boys leave.

The night is uneventful. All gets a good night sleep.

A late morning Hermione and Luna comes down to find Harry is still not awake and Kreacher sitting with him. Professor has taken a bath and reading news paper sitting of the large table with a hot tea and looked up for a second to see the new arrival.

This table in the kitchen has become the meeting venue, the breakfast table and conference table. Anthony Dean and Neville were all up and about. There are sounds of glassware and metal from the basement; must be Draco.

Hermione and Luna sits and tea is served to them. Anthony checks their vitals one by one.

"How is Harry doing?" asks Luna.

"Professor said Harry was moving in sleep, he is stable and all readings are normal. Low in magic though but not as low as yesterday, so hopeful; I would say," says Anthony.

Professor folds the newspaper and without a word goes down to the basement.

They have a lunch together while Anthony leaves for home when Susan resumes. Andromeda asks Susan about their job. "How come our Healer duo are getting so much time?"

"The minister has specially requested for us this week, for some special patients," she laughs.

"No luck there for the Auror crop," grumbles Ron as he comes through the floo, "is there food?"

Then he sees Luna and Hermione and says, "Ahh, the miracle makers are up and about. How are you too? Is Harry up?"

"No. Where is Ginny?" asks Luna. Ron frowns, "Should be here only, doing potions, is she not?"

"Yes, she is with Severus." Andromeda assures him as the house elf provides him with food.

"I am going to call Draco, Ginny and Severus for lunch," At the end of his lunch Neville says while climbing down the stairs of basement.

"I will sit with Harry," Ron takes up his plate and goes.

Luna and Dean look at Hermione who shrugs. They are also done, so moves to Harry's room. "Mother is asking for Harry," says Ron to Hermione. "I told her that he is away with an assignment and will be back soon." Hermione nods.

Post lunch Ginny joins them. After some time Daphne comes with a bag and hands it over to Neville and sits with others.

Ron takes back the plate to the kitchen and comes back with tea, grumbling.

"What is it?" dean asks.

"What else, other than pug face princess? Thinking high and mighty. Thank Merlin left early " Then says something under breath, rolls his eyes, gets one foot tangled in the leg of the cot, drops the tea on Harry's hand and swore.

"Ron, come down," shouts Ginny while Susan starts cleaning. Suddenly Luna says from the other side of the bed "Hermione he moved, Susan, his hand, this side." Susan drops the other hand and peeps to see what Luna was pointing.

"Ginny please hand me the purple vial from the table behind you."

Ginny holds it out to Susan. Susan is sitting on the carpet by one side of Harry and Luna in the other and trying to make Harry drink. Luna rubs his chest and throat as Susan pores. Hermione sitting at the foot of the bed whispers to Dean, "Call Neville." Dean rushes out and comes back with Neville and Andromeda followed by Draco and Snape.

Harry twitches his right hand then both the hands. Then they see his nostrils flexing then everything stops. All waits almost holding their breath. Dean goes out to floo Anthony while they wait. In a few moments Anthony rushes in without any clock or any worm cloth and Susan exclaims. So Dean takes the floo to fetch him the rest of the cloths, as Anthony checks Harry. They wait in silence and after some time Dean returns with his muggle woolens. Anthony takes them and proceeds to wear them. Then he asks Susan, "How Long?"

"Almost 15 minutes now," Susan looks at her wrist watch. All have settled now. The Professor is in an armed chair and Andromeda in a single sofa. Hermione sits at the foot of Harry's bed and rest settle down on floor carpet most on their knees, stretching to watch Harry.

Around half an hour latter just when Andromeda proposed tea, Harry starts twitching again and this time with his fingers, nostrils, and his eyelids are moving too. The eyeballs are moving very slowly under the closed eyelid. Ginny moves closer to Ron and Ron instinctively push her behind him. Another five or so minute of fragile and minute activities goes on Harry's part.

Suddenly the professor gets up moves near to bed and takes out his wand. Someone gasps everyone tense up and a "Renervate". Harry looks up eye wide open. After a moment of shock the healer duo springs up and wand out starts checking Harry.

Harry's eyes are clear and focuses; not a tress of red.

"Hermione, Luna." He states and then looks around, "Neville, Ron? Professor!" Then he started to cough. Dean passes a glass of water to Susan and Harry took it from her.

Harry took time to settle and the people around him too. After first swipe of checking from Anthony and Susan, Prof Snape does the next one and he took his time. But no dark presence is found. Then there goes a round of potions and light food. Ginny sits in the bed with Hermione when he eats.

By the time he finishes his food the Headmistress has arrived.

"How are you Mr. Potter? You gave us a fright." She says.

"I don't remember much, madam, only here and there. But I remember Pettigrew and some others with a woman and a child. Did you know him as married Severus?"

"No, as far as I know he was single." says Snape with a frown.

The Minister with Mr. Weasley enters at that time.

"Nice to see you well Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?" says Mr. Weasley while the Minister greats him, "Potter. Welcome back."

Then after another round of tea Harry starts.

"I remember a strong stupefy at my back and then opened my eyes to Pettigrew standing in front of a big fire and a cauldron over it. He is throwing things inside it and then I hear a child cry. A woman is sitting with a little girl under the tree. Pettigrew takes a knife and cuts the girl and she cries in pain. Just like Bellatrix cut you Hermione with that cursed silver knife. I was trying to connect you then."

Hermione nods. "He takes her blood in a shiny metallic bowl and puts in the cauldron. The liquid boils and gives out a sweet intoxicating smell. I feel dizzy. Then he takes a ladle full and puts it in the glass; it is fuming and he is holding under my nose. Everything is getting darker. Then flash of lights. I don't remember anything else."

"That is when we got you Harry," says Ron while "Did you drink it Harry?" Hermione almost shouts overlapping Ron and Harry frowns. "Did you Harry?" Luna asks in a voice shriller than normal. "Not as much as I could remember."

"We reached before they managed to put it in him and then the Professor hit directly to the glass," Neville says.

"Severus did you see him drink?" asks McGonagall. "No."

Harry suddenly started having breathing trouble and Anthony shouted every one out while Susan gives him potions. He is put under oxygen bubble to ease out the trouble. All stands outside the door.

"Do you have any Strengthening Solution Professor?" asks Anthony and Snape looks at Draco. Draco nods and turns to bring it when Ron stops him.

"No, not you, Ginny you go." So Ginny goes and Draco stands with clinched hand.

Ginny takes it inside and stays there for some time. Then Anthony comes out and says, "Let him sleep it out, I thing, due to exhaustion and core weakening. Good rest and food will bring him around."

So they retreat to the kitchen which is now a mini conference room. Minister and Headmistress again enquired about Harry's health.

Then suddenly Neville asked, "Severus do you remember the thing that they were making? Before leaving Pettigrew did destroy the cauldron, why is that? It is not looking good in my head."

Kingsley says, "What Longbottom here is telling, is my feeling too. Something is not right. Snape did you recognize the potion?"

"That was what Dark Lord made me brew to get back his body. Pettigrew was there to help." says Snape in a very grim voice, "Smells like that one and looks like that one."

"Whatever they are going to do it won't work now, as Harry do not have Riddle's soul." says Hermione. No one answers for long.

Then Snape says, "Potter should be under watch for some time especially tonight. Lets meet again tomorrow Minerva, Kingsley?"

"I can't come in the morning make it after five." Says McGonagall and everyone agree. Snape and Draco leave so does Minister and Headmistress.

So they again take turn except Neville is adamant that the ladies should rest. Ginny fumes about it and shouts in protest, "you have no right to make me go. I am his fiancé," but Ron agrees with Neville. They even send back Susan home to maintain parity.

So Ginny kisses the forehead of Harry and storms off to Burrows.

Another uneventful night went by.

Next morning all found Harry in the kitchen with Dean having tea. As time passes everyone comes down to breakfast. Everyone is cheerful to have him back. Dean, Neville and Ron take turn to explain in detail the things that has happened. Harry was speechless.

After breakfast all disperses except Neville, Luna and Hermione. Today professor Snape is late in arriving while Draco and Pansy is already at work. Harry calls professor for tea as Ginny joins. They chat for some time and then Ginny goes down to work.

When they finish Neville helps Harry to his room while the Professor starts walking to the stairs when Luna calls him, "Professor could we have some of your time in Harry's room? Please?"

When they arrive in his room, Harry was sitting in his bed while Neville was opening up the curtains. Finding them there both Neville and Harry was surprised. Luna goes in and waits for the others to enter, then shut the door and ward it against opening and sound leakage.

The all take seat and Hermione starts talking in a grim face.

"Neville, that time when you asked me about the process I could not answer you properly. I will explain a few things today.

Professor when you were… errr in the shrieking shack and I mended the wound it was not enough to bring you back. You see I tried everything and still nothing would work. In desperation I remembered an ancient Egyptian ritual of Khepera a sub-god of RA. He was responsible for rebirth and resurrection.

I…. had a hunch about Harry being somehow connected to Riddle and feared that if he perishes, Harry may also….that is, something may happen. I was desperately searching for a means of resurrection and even Hogwarts restricted section had nothing on it. I called up Victor and he sent me a very thin book only 20 pages, copy of an original. There it was mentioned an Egyptian God Khepera or Kheperi who knew a process to resurrect by calling the soul back to the body and binding it inside. But it only had description and no detail of the procedure. After a lot of search I could not get a thing.

Then, by chance, in Lestrange Vault when Geminio started working and I was drowning in the wave of cups and other objects I got a small book which out of curiosity I nicked.

This had 4 Papyrus pages say 3 by 6 inches and many pictures drawn. But it was a duplicate so I recopied it manually in the earliest and translated it.

To my astonishment this was it, the enchantment to bring the soul back! Didn't know how they got it!

Anyway, there was a problem that the translation does not work as spell and I could not pronounce the original.

'Secrets of the Darkest Art' the book I was carrying helped to reframe the translation into a spell sort off."

When she stopped to breath the room was eerily silent, no one knew how to react or what to say. Snape recovered first to ask, "And you know to translate hieroglyphic to English, how?"

"Not English but Runes. Percy got me several books when they were visiting Egypt. He and Bill helped me learn."

All eye brows touched hair line but nothing else left to react. "What else, Hermione?" Harry is impatient.

So she takes a deep breath and starts.

"Err… this was an untested procedure and I had no scope to test it while on run. But that day in shack I could not just leave. Ammm… Prof McGonagall hugged me and transferred the time turner in my hand earlier that day. So I just took 30 minute of time to be back in the shack. I tried Bezoar but venom was strong and I could not afford all of it. The professor's heart stopped which helped me to create barer wrap, took almost 10 minutes but his brain didn't went dead while his soul started to get out; then I cast to call the soul. It was a difficult task alone and I …I didn't know if it worked or not, my time was running out. So I apparate all the time thinking not to splinch both and dropped him in Hospital wing and came back just nick of time."

"Ok so why are you telling this now?"

"Harry if you call a soul from beyond you become the anchor of the soul, it is somewhat like soul bond."

"What?" shouted all three males.

"So Granger you are telling that my soul is bound to you?" Snape said in a very low hiss. Hermione thought that Nagini has left some of her effect on him.

"Soul anchor is not soul bond Professor and we were not bound at that time."

"Explain the word 'at that time', Granger. Are we now?" Snape becomes more menacing and that is even possible!

"What is a soul bond Professor? Can you please tell us? What is it?" Hermione counters.

Snape do not answer, just glares down.

"How many soul bond we have seen happened? Or heard of? If you consider 'The Symposium' we do not comply, we are not bonded from birth. It may be better not to use such term, rather soul symbiosis. Tell me professor do you feel urgent need of me? I don't think so. Do you?"

Snape says "No, but I can feel the presence a very faint tress of another in my head."

"Yes Professor I do too. And I have learned to occlude; so that's that. But now, after the soul cleansing, the bond...it might grow since I used my magic to fix your core. So it might vibrate stronger, I will try to occlude."

"Did you fancied Severus in school? You always defended him" suddenly asked Harry. "Do you…. Are you going in a relationship?"

"POTTER", shouts Snape.

"I fancied Lockhart Harry." Hermione smiles, "and you know where he is now."

"So what did Luna do?" Neville asks for the first time.

"She called Harry back using the same process."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"But Luna, I am engaged to Ginny", almost shouted Harry in panic.

"I Know Harry, I know. Do you feel me in your head? I see some strange things some time, very faint shadows" says Luna.

"I… I don't know; my head is not yet working. I see many things which I can't distinguish. Is it Riddle's, mine, yours? I don't know. But what do we do? Do I need to marry you?" Harry is now in middle of whine and exclaim.

"I want to know too? Please do enlighten us," a sarcastic snip from Snape.

"Harry how Hermione knew where you were? How you channelize your thought to her? Are you two married?" Luna asks.

"No, no it is like a telepathy bond; Legilimency with Protean charm combination. Very vague and need to be very careful to send message. Hermione?"

"Harry please; listen to me; the bond created is like this only and since it created automatically it is more whimsical. You can sense some of her moods and she yours. Nothing else!" Hermione took a long breath.

Then looking to professor Snape, "No Professor, you are not bound to me in matrimony or any other way."

"But how can you tell?" Harry asked.

"This bond is not a compulsion Harry, not Imperius not Love Potions. If it were like this you would feel it."

"How are you so sure Granger?"

"Because I can feel it, I can feel your mood and presence but it never compels me into action. Never had, all these years. I have crossed oceans professor and nothing had happened."

"But what if?"

"Yes what if it becomes a compulsion? Hermione?" asks Harry.

"It will not Harry. It has not." Now Hermione is rolling her eyes and Luna is frowning where as Harry is arguing and Snape sits so straight as if in a moment's notice he will vanish.

"I do not feel any pull Harry and neither do you. Or do you?" Luna asks.

"Not now but what if later? What about you Severus?"

"I don't like to be bound", was the tart answer. "I can feel some things which are disturbing my thought process."

"All right Professor I will Occlude and so will Luna."

"And you know how to?"

"Trust me SIR, we both do. And you should understand by now SIR since from last 15 minutes you are trying to read me." The professor does not look ashamed.

"So Harry you do not wed Luna due to this bond. I do not wed or trap the good professor here. GIVE IT a rest." Luna takes Hermione by hand and goes to the door.

The three sat in silence.

After a time Neville clears his throat and says, "Why do I feel both of you are not satisfied with the news?"

"Because I am not Longbottom", snaps Snape and Harry nods.

"Which part you are on about?" asks Neville but does not get any answer. So he calls for tea.

In the evening the Headmistress and the Minister collects the locket to destroy it. Hermione makes suggestion about the process of destruction.

They avoid each other, Harry and Luna, Hermione and Professor. At the end of the week Hermione informs Harry and others that she and Luna has got a research job in the ministry with decent amount of money and housing. A research position specially created for them an annex of Dept. of Mysteries. They will be moving out in a week.

At this Harry is furious and absolutely puts his foot down. Hermione is permanent member of his household and must stay here, whatever they do is immaterial. "I am responsible for you", he shouted. So Luna brightly smiles and says, "It's ok. I will take the flat. You can use it Hermione, for late nights." Hermione is utterly torn in between. When Luna is about to leave Harry catches her hand from the back and says green eyes burning, "You WILL stay here, end of discursion." Then Harry storms out keeping the girls stunned in silence.

After that Hermione has hard time convincing Harry that they, especially she, are not leaving him. This incident got Hermione a glimpse of the abandonment issue that Harry carries in his mind. So they stay.

It is not difficult as Luna and Hermione both are workaholic and love doing their job. So it is rare that they meet. Harry is happy with their presence in his house.

They have an annual victory ball in which they go in a group. Harry flaunts Ginny. Snape takes a corner and sips from glass and talks softly to recovering Malfoy elders.

Neville dances with Daphne and both are happy with red chick. Padma in elegant copper dress dances with Theo. Anthony moves with Susan and her family. Hermione dances with Bill as Fleur laughs when Percy drags her out to dance. Then Dean exchanges her with Gabrielle who moves to dance with Bill. Suddenly Dean exclaims, "Look", and Hermione sees Luna and Draco moving in the dance floor with their matching blond hairs in harmony. Luna moves from partner to partner. Draco was surrounded by some beautiful girls again. Hermione after a long trail of dancing with many wizards now is dancing with Slughorn and by the looks politicking. Neville observes that Ginny is again on the floor dancing with Percy whereas Luna dancing with Dean. He sits and watches the couple move is a slow dance while Daphne goes to help Astoria.

Neville sees people around him. Blaise and Vati dance in their own world as if the surrounding does not exist. Blaise's eyes are intense following Vati all the time as if she will vanish if he shifts his eyes. Vati looks up then around then again up and smiles, but he does not. Slowly in two rounds Vati's head is pressed on Blaise's chest, eyes closed. Neville watches how he takes a long inhale of the top of her head and then closes his eyes. They barely move but oscillate in each other's arm contained. Neville remembers from earlier when he was holding Daph with her unique smell and smiles.

In the other direction Rolf is holding Lav and almost hoisting her and swaying and Lav is laughing uncontrollable. Suddenly Neville searched for Ron and saw him watching Lav with a smile in his face. Then Ron's eyes shift and Neville does too, to find Hermione talking to Percy animatedly. The expression on Ron's face changes to something Neville cannot decipher. On a whim he search Prof. Snape and finds him talking to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. But his eyes are not fixed and are scanning the room. After some time he saw the pattern, professor swipes his eyes but linger to Hermione and again after next swipe comes back to her.

Then Neville turns to find Harry instead find another pair of kohl laden intense eyes fixed to a red head who in turn watches Hermione.

Luna is on the dance floor again dancing with Ernie now and both laughing. Her blond unbound hair fans around her as he twirls her in circles.

Harry is taking to the Minister and the Headmistress and gazing the floor and Ginny stands beside him. She is truly looking magnificent with the golden orange hair swept in intricate and elaborate hairdo. Then the headmistress shoos them to the dance floor and they start to dance. They dance in perfect harmony in a thousand time practiced way, only not looking to each other. Their eyes go on searching something or the other in the crowd.

Anticipation starts to creep up and restless Neville gets up to find Daphne. Near the balcony he finds his girls and saw Astoria crying. Seeing Neville she comes up and holds on to him and starts crying harder.

"What is it Tory?" He asks looking to Daphne. These days Neville has got a sister, he never had, in Astoria, but does not know how to handle the big brother position. So he turns to his guide Daphne for help. She smiles sadly and says someone tried to disturb Tory. Came from back and got hold of her in a strong embrace and has said one word "Traitor". The feel of his hands made Tory hate her skin and scrub her off. Neville was furious.

He hold on to the smaller girl and tries to pacify her, reassure her that he won't let anything happen to her and calls Daphne inside the circle of embrace. That's how Luna finds them and sends them home. She goes to inform Hermione and others and soon Aurors were called.

Nothing could be found conclusively but that night shakes everyone once again from their false security of post war victory.

Time runs by and life goes on. Some children are ready for the Hogwarts and have got their letters and Lavender the mistress of purchase is busy buying for them. Aurors are still searching the dark wizards. Everyone is busy with their life and job.

One such rare sundry morning of June Lavender has come up with her purchase of books and sitting with Andromeda, showing her the things. Prof Snape comes up, as well as Ginny, for a break. They all see the books, the bags, quills, inkpots etc. Then they were sitting and making a list of pets to be bought for the newbie's.

"Why are you frowning Severus?" Andromeda enquires.

"Did Draco send a note? Normally he is here at this time. Miss Parkinson is also absent. I am worried", frowns on Snape.

"I will wait for an hour and floo them," says Andromeda, "Cissa was not feeling well last night. I asked for some pepper up, don't you remember? "

Snape nods, gets up and moves to the stairs of basement.

At the moment a blob of light appears and Narcissa Malfoy cries out, "Help, attack in Manor. Please Help. Oh Merlin!" and suddenly the light goes off.

Professor Snape tells Andromeda to alert the Auror office and Minister and departs with a pop. Lavender and Ginny stands still. Then both simultaneously cast Patronus while Andromeda rushes to the Floo.

In Auror department the day was least eventful and Neville was having tea with Ernie and Harry when Ginny's horse ran in with, "Malfoy Manor attacked. Prof. Snape went to rescue and I am going too. Please come at the earliest." The whole tea room erupts in confusion and some popped out. Reaching outside Malfoy manor they found Ron and other group. Lavender has informed them. Upon entering the found the wards were completely down and almost 20 brooms were on the sky with people trying to damage the house from outside. There is only ten Aurors.

Then they saw Professor Snape sailing in the air defending the house from the intruders. They started planning how to enter the house without getting noticed.

Suddenly with another pop Hermione and Luna arrived. Harry frowns and tries to talk but before he could, Hermione sails of to the air and moves towards Snape while casting vigorously. She goes and fixes her back to the back of the professor and starts casting. Suddenly Harry says to himself "OK", then to others "Listen all, there are almost equal number of people inside lets go. Luna, watch our back as we go and stay here. Move, move, move people." Luna starts to cast as they move.

Once inside they find too many people for their own comfort. And then a high pitch, "Crucio". A nasal voice says, "This is the son you wanted to save? Now try, Crucio". Then a shout from Draco "Nooo not her please not them."

"All right boy if not them then you, Crucio", the voice glees. They peep to see Pansy Parkinson Crucio Draco while Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy lying on the floor. Draco weathers and his agony fills the air. Blood comes out from his eyes, nose, and ears.

Suddenly a red flash and someone jumps before the curse to cover Draco. Ginny Weasley! So Harry, Ron and others charge in and fierce battle ensures. Suddenly Harry was on the line of Crucio as he covers Ginny and convulses. Ron rushes to cover them but suddenly Pansy can't cast any more. She just says "You all will die", over and over again but struggles and tears come out of her eyes.

Luna comes out of the hiding and Pansy tries to renew the curse before which she binds her. Most of the wizards in black dresses are bound as Professor Snape stumbles in with another lot bounded and levitated. The intruders are taken to the ministry. They found Pansy in a corner of the room unconscious in her own excretion.

Aurors wanted to take her to custody when Ron intervened and had a huge row holding his ground that she should be send to the hospital just like Malfoys and Ginny and Harry. In hospital Hermione is waiting for them.

Finally the head of the Aurors is called and agreed to let Pansy go to the Hospital. Investigation starts and the victims are taken for medical help.

Later Ginny is released to go home as Harry came back to No. 12. Malfoys went to their town house except for Lucius who was kept under observation.

Pansy was examined and was determined to be under Imperius and was violently ill for trying to resist it. She has nowhere to go. Malfoys did not say no, but she refuses to go to them. She will be staying in the hospital for one week and then they will decide.

After Harry recovers there is an emergency meeting in Auror office about Pansy's role in all this. Neville watches as Harry remain seated grim faced when one after other Auror hurl acquisition to her from the days of 2nd war. He sees Ron very uncharacteristically defending her in red face.

"Where will she go now?" asks Harry. No one answers. Neville know, so he says, "Severus has agreed to take her in."

"Hmm," says Harry while Ron frowns.

Ginny finishes her term with Prof Snape and altogether stops coming to the lab. Harry is tense and searches out Neville or Hermione to talk, but does not talk much.

Blaise has a huge row with Parvati about a man, one of her patients and both sulks for days.

Saturday afternoon the lady's form a regular tea club with Andromeda. Hermione and Luna join as does Susan, Parvati, Padma and Daphne. They discuss various aspects of life. It all starts with a furious Vati storming in one Saturday after that famous fight with Blaise to talk to Lavender. Lav called in Padma.

At that time Susan was visiting the children for weekly checkup with Daphne who had a meeting with Andromeda and Lavender about funding issues. Hermione and Luna takes break every alternative Saturdays and are home. All of them were taking tea together when Vati storms in and sits with angry face. Lav goes to sit with her and she starts crying and then all frustration flows out of her. Padma is called.

Finally when she is exhausted Daphne opens her mouth, " Balise has a very complicated relationship with his mother. He loves her to death but does not approve her lifestyle. Her mother changes husband like dress." Luna adds, "Yes. Some of her ex were found dead is unnatural circumstances and his mother was always in the list of suspicion but never was convicted. We ran the news in The Quibbler"

"Blaise might be judging you on his mothers scale. You should talk to him. If he is suspicious he at least cares. But trust should not be the issue" says Andromeda.

"I am finished with him," says Vati. "I can't take any more." Hermione gives her a small amount of dreamless sleep and let her sleep. Padma floos to Theo and asks him to check on Blaise who, next day has a huge head ach from drinking.

After a three month of tug of war and much angst in part of Pervati and equal amount of drinking in Blaise's part they are together again. Blaise even agrees to go through a detoxification program run by an associate of Pervati.

One such day Luna asks Hermione, "Do the Professor talk to you after the Manor incident. Did you talk that day? Why didn't you go inside the Manor that day?"

"No we didn't have any occasion to talk. The bond gets strong if you touch, I think. Anyway, I can't go inside that house. It gives me flashbacks. Did Harry talk?" asks Hermione.

"No… but I can feel him watch me." They both looked each other not knowing what to say.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

31st July is Harry and Neville's birthday. They both loath celebration, but that is why friends are for. So 12 Grimmauld Place is having a private party. All the friends and family are called which include former professors as well as the order members and new, old friends.

Harry finally wants to propose Ginny. Her training is finished and she has joined St. Mungo's as a junior healer. Now seems to be ideal time. Harry has dragged Hermione to his vault in Gringotts and after taking time to pick, check, through back, repeat for an hour has finalized on a gold ornate ring with a small ruby flower and two emerald leaves. It was beautiful and Hermione thought, a little in the side of showing off, or may be a grand gesture. She told him and he laughed.

When back home Hermione pulled down Harry for some tea and chat.

"I think Harry, you should ask her alone. Don't pop the question in the dance floor. I mean, it is nice to fill that you are asking a girl taking time out for her alone. Don't you think? Take her to the garden and ask may be?"

Harry frowned at this, "I thought girls like grand gestures. Likes to have lime light on them, be special in the crowd."

"Harry the war has changed all of us. We are different from what we were before. True love is much better than grand gesture and lime light. Do you think Ginny is ready to settle down? Did you two talk about future?"

"But she said that she will get married once she has a job. You were there."

"Oh Harry! I was there; I remember she came to me in Salem. She ran away there. Do you not remember that? Harry when you were possessed by Tom Riddle's soul she was afraid. Please handle the situation carefully. Give her time. Ask her alone. Don't create pressure."

"Hmmm. Ok, I will ask her alone." He kissed Hermione and went off to Andromeda for the arrangement.

Hermione prayed, "Please let him ask her alone. May be it will save his ego and his heart. May be he will realize that there is no need to run away from Luna."

31st July came along with all the friends and well wishers and free flow of firewhiskey and steady inflow of food. In London one can only cater to so many in a rooftop party though not an open one. It was covered by muggle as well as wizard means. Kreacher and Winky have taken their job as host very seriously and has dressed their regiment in new white and blue pillow cover. As per Hermione's stipulation they wore some woolen robe like garment over the cover and served in the food counter. To keep Winky away from the drinks Kreacher has taken over the bar.

Dance floor is full of people. Hermione after a bought of vigorous dancing is taking some time off seating with Lavender and watching. She studies her surrounding thoughtfully. Kingsley and Andromeda are dancing together. "There is something there." Lavender follows her gaze. Upon rising a brow is question Lavender shrugs. "Ohh they are deep water fishes; can't say a thing about them." Both smile then.

Hermione watches the Headmistress is in her customary as well as celebratory red and green Tartan robe. She has gained more grays in the mid head. Her eyes have gained more crow feet around them. Hermione notices that the Headmistress is drinking firewhiskey like water.

"He is looking good these days, better, and healthier," says Lavender. Following her eyes Hermione finds Prof. Snape in well fitted black Cashmere full sleeved cloak below his knees held up around the neck with a silver chain. There is a pair of shining dragon hide boots up to his knees. His long hair looking clean and is swept back in a queue and tied with a silver and leather. His nose was broken and did not mend well which gave an impression of beak she realized suddenly. Now, while talking, his face has less frown and seem to be softer. He must be in his mid forties. In all his features, Hermione thought, the eyes were best. She has never seen someone burn, mock, loath, despair, all with the eyes as Snape can do. She suddenly realized that she has never notices a pleasing expression in his eyes. Then the view obstructed by very long white finger on the bridge of his nose. He is very pale and hence the rumor of being a vampire she thought smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Lavender.

"I once heard that Snape is a vampire and nests hanging reverse in dungeons."

"Ohh that old rumor…. started by a Hufflepuff. Is Harry proposing today?"

"Lavender! Are you pulling a Trelawney on me or what?"

"Ohhh. Ssss. Look Harry is taking Ginny in the green house. Thank god for small mercies. God knows what that girl will say. Molly Weasley is here. Ahh.." Lavender is excited in anticipation.

"What do you mean what Ginny will say? What is it with Molly?" Hermione frowns.

"Then, do you think she will say yes?" asks Lavender, "Don't tell me you have not seen her face every time Harry is nearby. Look at Malfoy, no, Draco, look at him. Why do you think his eyes are glued to the green house door? I don't think this is going to come out well Hermione." Then looking at her Lav says, "Ahh; you feel it too."

"I don't know what to do Lav. I am not good at these."

"I know. That's why, you and Ron didn't work, you know? He still loves you?"

"Who? Ron? No, no, no he doesn't. He never once stood for me Lav. He left um err me. It won't work. And as you said there is Molly."

"Yes…. There is Molly; always. But his other relations didn't work out because his fixation on you. You are unparallel in some ways to him, though you both never understood it. When you sent him back to me last time; we tried; really, really tried. We were in the verge of marriage. But Molly intervened; I wouldn't probably be able to conceive. And Ron, who was a pillar of support while I was recovering, didn't say a word. Can't be Molly, all the way. And now his eyes always find you."

"Do you think Ron…? I really do not want to walk that road now."

"No, I thought not. Let us wait. Someone will surely find him in the center of her world. He is handsome and has got that urge of saving. He even saved Pansy. Just think!"

Hermione rolls her eyes at that and then takes a deep breath, "Should I dare to ask about Rolf? Lav?"

At this Lavender gives Hermione a brilliant smile and says, "He is the best thing in my life after a long time. He understands me and my wish to work with children. He understands my fear of not able to conceive and do not care a fig. Moreover he is a generous lover and takes time to adjust with my physical problems. Ohhh, and he is wonderful in bed. Thanks Marlin for the Nargles."

Both of them laughed at this.

Talking of Nargles made them look at Luna who as dancing with Neville. "There is another one," says Lavender. "It is good that he has found Daphne, otherwise he would also pin away for you."

"What? Are you mad? You are positively painting me a femme fatale. Have you got your eyes checked recently? Neville! Haa!"

"For a girl so claver Hermione, you are positively obtuse some times. It has nothing to do with your looks. You can change your looks any time, you are a witch! You did at the tri-wizarding times. It's who you are."

Then shaking her head Lav says, "You know they talk a lot about Hufflepuff and all, but if you think you could see misfits everywhere. Gryffindor is full of them orphaned, neglected, low self confidence, false courage, prejudice, shallow. In our world you were exotic. Most of the muggle-borns wanted to fit in; to belong, be accepted; but you wanted to change. Remember SPEW? In our world, with all our knowledge and familiarity of magic we could not beat you in our ways. You always triumph. In Gryffindor you were the pride, whom we can rub in the face of those cocky Claws or those bustard snakes."

Then taking a time to breathe Lav adds, "With Neville I think, there was those six years of life debt from Potions class." They both laugh.

"It is with Luna too you see, the Ravenclaw's only understand what she says and they adore her for it. They love her courage to stand up and say something completely odd without the fear of humiliation. "

"What happened to you Lav?" Hermione was curious. "Grayback." One word was the answer.

"So Neville…."

"Oh don't be afraid, Daphne has him. No one treated him the way she does. With her he is not dunderhead to be saved or Nagini slayer the hero. He is Neville. He is the man. Whatever that might mean! You know men." Lav giggles.

Now Hermione is curious beyond reason and had enough firewhiskey, and is nervous about Harry. So she presses on in a rare mood to gossip to distract her mind, "So what with Blaise and Vati then?"

"Hmm? Vati is beautiful and has a Gryffindor temper. And even in the school Blaise was cool, and how to say, not cruel but uncaring; I suppose he had to be, with his mother's reputation.

And Vati; did you know, I got my first thrashing for ruining your love life with Ron from her? She is naïve but fresh and idealistic not world wise like Pad. She is emotionally wide open.

Blaise on the other hand, very closed. To him she must be a creature out of world. I remembered when Pad started dating Theo; he would bring Blaise with him. They fought a lot for all silly reasons, Blaise and Vati. Sometimes we use to instigate them for fun. Eventually Blaise got it."

"So how then?"

"Ohh Blaise is obsessed about long hair and you can't deny she has absolutely beautiful hair. It looks midnight blue sometime with proper lighting. He says it is like the waves of Mediterranean of his homeland. Italian men, and their odd poetry. "

At this they both laughed and Hermione says, "Ohh, I never knew I missed your gossip from the dorm. I missed the laughter." They both have tear in their eyes.

"So now for the sake of gossip what is it with Susan and Anthony?"

"That, my girl is called rebellion, what Susan has. Her family is all in the ministry, niece of the head of DMLE and all. Anthony is her pillar. To Anthony, I don't know; guess it may be the connection to ground him in this world. His hen peg? Makes it real enough. Acceptance may be. Love?"

"OK so, what then with Draco?"

"Ohh the ferret is slain by the flame head tempest. And before you ask; vice versa."

"Pad and Theo?"

"Both world wise and both complement each other. Camaraderie? Both competed to best you. You should have seen them trying to outmaneuver each other. It's like their foreplay. But they can read each other, that's for sure."

"Luna?"

"Confused of her own heart."

"Hmm Harry?"

"Ahh. I don't know properly but the way he was flaunting Ginny, it seems he has someone to make a point."

"Ow Marlin. Who left then?"

"Why my girl? You. What are you up to these days? Harry is brother, Ron you donated and others of Weasley clan out of question, Neville good friend, Draco you pity, rest you don't count like that, never had, by the look of it. So who is it then? Someone we know or someone exotic?"

This sobered up Hermione and she frowned in thought as Lavender pats her hand.

Of all the people, Hermione never thought that Lavender would make her face the question she is avoiding for some times now.

She never knew that she could be exotic. Too absorbed in her world she never really had time to find out and then was not very confident to find out what others thought about her.

Fortunately Lavender does not pester just sits with her and pats the hand she is holding.

Suddenly Hermione has an overwhelming urge to hug Lavender. Instead she asks, "How are you doing Lav? Really? I sincerely want to know."

Lavender startles and gives her a bemused and sad smile. "When you send Ron back I was really thinking of starting a family. That's all I have ever known Hermione. They grilled it in my head. Become a good wife, have children, look beautiful and get praised for your looks, your house and your children. I was happy with my looks you know. I could not understand why people appreciate you. You only recited books, what use it has? Then the war came. The pre war anticipation was killing us and we survived holding on to DA. In our naïve youth we thought we would win the war. I started to appreciate you in the regime of Umbridge. You saved us from getting exposed; you disposed that horrid pink monster. Pink was once my favorite color you know; now I can't stand it. Then Grayback happened and everyone around me behaved as if I am ruined because I have a scar on my face and I can't have children. That changed me and let me fight for my worth. That's why Ron did not work. He needs Molly miniature and the post war me cannot be that."

They would have continued only that Ginny hurried in the room red eyes, looked around, and locked her eyes with Draco. Lavender gasped. Ginny and Draco held the gaze for some times and then Ginny shakes her head in negative then moves her head. She finds Hermione and stalks towards her.

"Why didn't you warn me?" she hisses to Hermione. "It was not my place to, Ginny," Replies Hermione softly. Ginny takes a seat behind her and says, "Please go to him, he will need you."

Before Hermione could move someone thundered, "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly Weasly on war path! She saw Lavender winched beside her and Ginny almost hiding behind her. The whole crowd becomes silent, everyone stops in their track. "How could you?" says Molly. From the other end Harry shouts, "Molly please not now." He comes running and take Molly by hand and pulls or drags her in to the next empty room.

Music starts again and Lavender shags in relieve.

Hermione smiles and says, "Don't be so happy Lav, not over yet." Lavender winches again. Ginny is pale as ghost.

After a while people starts to leave. Angry Molly Weasley is a legend no one wants to meet it seems. The whole Weasley family is restless and awkward except for Fleur.

Harry has come out to bid farewell to his guests as they leave. He signaled Neville to wait. Neville looks at Daphne who in turn gives a questioning look to Hermione. Hermione signals everything all right by raising her hand. Daphne kisses Neville, takes Astoria and goes home. The Minister and the professors take their leave. The other friends also leave one by one. Lavender was following Parvati when Hermione requests her to stay back. So she stays back and asks Rolf to collect her the next day. Harry takes long stride to Snape and says something which stops Snape from taking the floo. He frowns at Harry and says something. It is clear from distance that Harry is pleading him for something while frown on Snape's face deepens. With a single nod he goes back to seat. Luna comes and seats with Hermione and Lavender with Ginny sitting at the back. In all of this Draco does not move from the corner window he was seated almost hidden. Ron was seated with Harry. Percy and Fleur are talking softly on the sofa while Bill stood talking to Neville in grim face.

When it seems all have left, Mr. Weasley goes to the room where Molly is currently and after sometimes both comes out. Andromeda arranges for tea.

When finally everyone is seated Mr. Weasley asks, "What has happened Harry?"

After a long pause Harry says, "Nothing has happened actually, that is important."

Molly glairs on at Ginny; she in turn was looking at the carpet. Harry's face is sad and he looks at Hermione in pleading look.

No one talks for some times, then Fleur say, "Vel then let's go home. It's getting late." She starts moving up when Molly spits out, "Harry proposed to Ginny and she SAID NO!"

Hermione watches Harry's ear become red and hear Ron shout, "Muumm!"

Lavender and Hermione looks at each other then Hermione takes time to look at all the faces. Neville is looking at Harry to Molly and then Harry again. She then sees Prof Snape who looks on at Harry in an unreadable face. Arthur is uncomfortable and looking at the door. Ron is bright red as is Percy in embracement where as Bill is angry.

Again Fleur intervenes, "You ze all right, Harry?" Harry nods in yes. "All right Bill lets ze go home," she tries again this time standing up.

Ginny is still almost hiding behind Hermione and Lavender.

Molly shouts again, "How could you Ginny! We have raised you better. You refuse him just because of your silly fear. Dear Harry, we could have given him a family."

"Mumm" now shouts her all three sons, all red faced. Hermione notices a red faces Draco controlling himself with much effort from the window.

Luna is watching Harry with hawk-like concentration. Harry too is very red now. "Molly; it is between me and Ginny. Please let it be. You should not have listened on the first place." He says in a way of trying to pacify Molly.

But Molly was ranting on, "What did I do wrong that all my children came out like this. Not one cared how much we sacrificed for them and learn from us. Ungrateful lot!"

Bill comes up to Molly and tries to pacify to which she shouts, "You married that woman, part Veela and you fall into her trap and forget your poor mother."

Then she turns to Percy and says, "You! You insult your father, mix with wrong people and now dating a muggle. Did you think I don't know?"

Ron shouts, "Muuum, come down!" at which she shouts, "The less we tell about you choices the better Ronald!"

Suddenly Lavender is on her feet and in a shrill voice shouts, "No, do tell us what you choose for your sons Mrs. Weasly, and for your daughter too. Let's listen. A tri-wizerd champion is not good enough for you. A muggle is too beneath your standard. I have talked to Angelina. You don't like her because she had gone to a school ball with Fred! You don't like me because I can't have babies and is violated by werewolf; where as you treasure Bill for the same. And you don't like Hermione since she has too much influence on Harry.

Now you are berating your daughter for not wanting to live her life in your terms? Have you ever asked what she wants? Why is she afraid? You cry for your nightmares but don't think to talk to your children about their." Lavender heaves for air.

Molly Weasley's face turns purple in molten anger. Before she launches another attack Arthur casts a Full Body-Bind Curse and Molly fridges and falls into Bill and Percy who are nearby to catcher on time.

Arthur apologizes to the others and says, "Boys let's take your mother to St Mungo's, we have wasted much time. Fleur dear, take Ginny with you, would you?"

"Yes papa."

So the Weasley's take their leave. Harry seats still. Prof. Snape stands up and comes to take the seat near Harry. "Potter, life is not over yet." He says and Harry nods at that. "Take rest, tomorrow morning will be better" says Snape as he hands over a dreamless sleep to Neville. "Longbottom stay with him tonight. Draco let us leave." Draco comes out of the shadow and stands by Harry. Then after a while he touches Harry's shoulder and takes the floo. Snape looks to the ladies, "Lovegood, Brown." They nod at him and bids good night. Snape then turns to Hermione and says, "If I am needed you know where to find me." She nods at that and Snape after taking leave from Andromeda takes the floo.

Neville and Hermione settle Harry to his bed and feed him dreamless. In five minutes he is asleep. The returns to find Andromeda has ordered another round of tea.

"I never thought Molly would react like that," says Andromeda.

"Oh she is obsessed from far long time back, only no one looked beyond her nurturer persona," says Lavender in bitter tone.

"I never saw you fight Lav. You are utterly fearless and terrifying," says Neville.

"Ohh you are safe, great general of our Army." Simpers Lavender at which Neville winch and rest of them laugh.

"Now what?" asks Luna.

"Now we wait?" says Lavender in Trelawney voice as Hermione wrinkle her nose.

"For what?"

"For the Knut to drop," says Neville in a bad imitation of Lavender doing Trelawney.

Andromeda nod in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Knut drops; in a totally different way to a totally different person.

Molly Weasley is admitted in St Mungo's and is kept in the fourth floor. Her trauma has a long lasting effect and is in need of a careful and extensive medical help it seems.

Ginny stays will Fleur and Bill for the time being and the entire Weasley's clan are going to Fleur for food in absence of the matriarch. Somehow Fleur manages everything seamlessly and even Ginny who called her "phlegm" for a long time is confiding with her.

But Ginny has altogether stopped coming to No.12. Not even once in the Saturday tea club though Fleur drops by time to time. Even Ron comes rare. The interaction between Weasley's and Harry is a little awkward and both sides fumble around topics.

The workload for everyone is in full swing. The first group of children is send to Hogwarts. They write back to Andromeda and Prof. Snape regularly. Some of the hardcore Slytherin family children were accepted in other houses like Hufflepuff or Gryffindor which marked the success of peace time.

Another interesting fact is that the minister can be seen taking tea with Andromeda fairly regularly and Prof. Snape joins them sometimes. Even the Headmistress drops by time to time and when all four are together they seem like gossip, conspire and whisper.

One late evening almost everyone of the group gets an urgent summon from Dean Thomas. Dean is visiting his mentor in France and is not due another few days. So when the Hogwarts Annex 1998 gets a very urgent message, on one fine August evening, from supposedly out stationed Dean Thomas to assemble in No.12 around 8 in the evening everyone is quite surprised. The message is also delivered very late, around 6.50 PM which made it very difficult to reschedule the evening engagements. But the tone has everyone startled so they try their best to be free to come.

Dean has requested Snape to stay back. Headmistress is been also called and she appears with a strain face etched with irritation to be summoned by a student in such short notice. She comes in, finds Snape and asks, "What is it now Severus?" Severus shrugged. Percy comes with the minister and Bill comes separately.

When all assemble Dean brings down a picture of three little girls playing and put it on a chair and looked at all expectantly.

"Do enlighten us Thomas what we are suppose to find out exactly?" asks the Minister. "Is this your drawing?" asks someone. "What is this wastage of time?" almost thunders Headmistress.

"That is our picture Dean. Where did you get it?" A clear voice of Andromeda rings out in the middle. Dean nods.

"Yes I saw it when I started saying over. I didn't pay much attention. But this time in Delacour chateau I was seeing the pictures of their ancestors and some of their childhood picture and Fleur, Gabrielle's picture are almost same."

Everyone is thoroughly confused now.

"Don't create unnecessary suspense Thomas. Out with it." barks Snape.

Then Dean takes out a childhood photo of Nymphadora Tonks. "See how they look alike." Bellatrix, Andromeda and Nymphadora looks almost similar in their childhood picture.

"So? What does it mean?" asked Neville.

Dean gives a smirk of triumph worthy of Prof Snape and asks, "Anyone else come in mind?"

All see the photos in rapt concentration. Suddenly Prof Snape hisses, "That child?" Dean nods and gives an enigmatic smile.

"What?" "Care to elaborate?" "What are you talking about mate?" and rain of question comes out while Prof. Snape goes pale.

Dean raises his right hand to stop everyone. "The little girl we saw when we took back Harry from Pettigrew looks the same as these photos."

"What?" a unison cry.

"I saw the girl and felt like I have seen her somewhere. Could not recall and it was nagging at the back of my mind ever since. In chateau when I saw the pictures of different generations with almost repeating features it was unnerving specially the girls. And then suddenly it matched in my mind yesterday night. I took the first port key back. Then back here I took out the pictures and matched."

He then takes out another picture, a charcoal drawing, of a baby girl sitting on the lap of a woman. The profile features are a certain match. He gives it to Andromeda. Andromeda takes it and looks at the girl for a long time and then touches the face with the middle finger. Then, nodes in affirmation and returns it back. Minister sees it passes to Snape and the photo went on circulating.

"So why they took her blood?" Neville asks, "For the ritual?"

McGonagall pales visibly as dose Kingsley and both turns to Snape for explanation. "Blood is needed for resurrection" Snape confirms.

"But, why her?" Luna asks now. "Unless of course; they are trying to bring back Bellatrix!" Theo supplies. "No I don't think so", says Harry. "It is the old Lord Riddle he wanted."

"How magical children get their letter Headmistress?" asks Hermione suddenly.

Both Snape and McGonagall narrow their eye and gets up and says, "Wait, we will know" and takes her leave.

Minister, Snape and others wait as environment grows hushed. Time passes and the uneasiness increases. Sometime later Andromeda gets up and goes to Malfoy townhouse. The rest of the lot seats in almost silence. Some examine the photographs some see the picture drawn by Dean. Some talk in murmur and some even inspect their own nails.

When the Headmistress comes back she is all the more grim. There is nothing found in Hogwarts about any Lestrange or Riddle child in there. Now what? They go on hypothesizing on various possibilities.

Then come in Andromeda, pale as ghost. She stumbles through the floo as Kingsley catches her and helps her seat. Someone passes a hot cup of tea and she takes a sip. Every eye is trained towards her now. She takes a deep breath and says, "In 1997 Bela was pregnant again while staying in Malfoy manor. She had been for some time trying but could not carry any one full term. But, this one ….. Cissa could not say what happened to this one. She said Bela has carried this one till 2nd trimester. After that she didn't want to talk and always used glamour. But Cissa is sure Bela was not carrying at the time of Battle. One, she says the date was over more than one month and she was not using any glamour but nothing was visible."

"Now what should be done?" No answer could be provided.

"Let us find the girl." Kingsley addressed "then we will see." With that he left. Dean was congratulated and praised profusely by his peers as well as the Headmistress while she stayed. Next day Hermione visited Percy in his office to find Blaise and Justine and Percy in deep discursion.

Percy is now the senior undersecretary to the Minister, second in command of Mr. Odgen in Magical Legislative and Judicial branch of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and might enter the Wizengamot in near future. Blaise is currently in the Department of Magical Transportation being the divisional supervisor of International Transportation. Justin is his counterpart in Inland Transport and Unlicensed Apparition.

When she got in they are still on the topic of current movement, papers and reports spread over the large table. Hermione is happy to find them together, "Thank Marlin," she says smiling, "Got you all in one place. I need a favor." This gets their attention and leaving the papers on the table they look up to her. Percy nods in a way for her to continue. "I need an information of all the migration of magical people that happened during January 1998 to the end of that year, specially of all the family with children moving to northern Europe that is Scandinavia, Eastern Europe from east of Poland, Rumania, Bulgaria line; all the authorized migration reports by means of magical and muggle. I need names, destinations from muggle visa office and from DIMC office." At this three pair of eyes lit up and Percy said, "As soon as possible gentlemen."

Hermione thanks them and leaves them to that.

No one got anywhere with the girls whereabouts for long. Everything was eerily peaceful till mid October. No news is good news?

In that time Hermione has other fishes to fry. Some of them are very problematic.

Like Ginny Weasley and how to decode her. Ron in the middle of one Saturday tea dropped in with Neville in tow and requested the ladies to talk to Ginny. Susan exclaimed at this, "Ron, I just talked to her, I thing one and half hour back. She is working with me you know."

"No no not that. Hermione you talk to her please. Anyone! Just put some sense in her."

Luna asked, "Nev what has happened? Daph?"

"It seems Ginny wants to stay alone and searching for a flat in Diagon alley." Neville says with a shrug and takes the tea from Andromeda.

"What say Fleur?" asks Lavender. "Fleur! She agrees, only says to find her a flat near Gorge's shop. Even Angi is supporting her! Fleur and Bill had a huge row at that."

"Ohhh!"

"What you want Ron. Ginny is adult. No one can make her do anything she doesn't want you know," says Hermione.

At this Ron breaks down in tears. "Fred is gone and Mum is where she is. These days we can't even…. She does not recognize us all the time …. We do not want to lose anyone. Ginny is our little sister. We need to protect her. She …. She does not want to stay near any of the family. Not with Bill, not my flat, not above Gorge's or in Percy's ministry flat.

She won't even listen of going back to Burrows."

"Ginny has the mean Bat-Bogey Hex, Ron." Says Lav.

"How many death eaters were ever defeated by that?" Ron shouts then puts his head down on his hand and cradles his face.

Lavender gets up and sits beside him and she and Neville tries to pacify Ron.

"I can't talk to Harry about it, she will kill me. She could stay here but now…"

At that moment the door opens and Pansy steps in. She looks around sees Ron and Neville and others. Ron too looks up and they all of them can see the tears in his eyes. Pansy hesitates for a moment, "Ohh. Excuse me." And she goes back downstairs.

As if Ron gets his senses back and rubs his face clean, "I got to go." He rushes to the floo.

"Rooon wait" Hermione shouts, "Can Ginny not stay with my parents? They are giving up the attic for rent; one room flat with kitchen and Water closet. It's in London; near the Diagon alley." Ron nods and gives a watery smile.

"Tell Ginny to talk to me tomorrow, will you?"

"Ok" and he vanish through the floo.

Everyone looks at Neville. "What? I don't know a thing!" Neville takes a long sip then smirks.

"You are spending too much time with the Professor, Neville" Accuses Daphne.

"Ok ok. I think, it is a crime to even think the name Malfoy in any of Weasley household."

"You think?" Hermione snorts and others join in laughter.

"Ok ladies I leave you to conspire, match making or whatever you do Saturday afternoons" with that he departs too.

"Hmm that is a difficult issue. Weasleys will never accept Draco." Says Andromeda.

"As if parent's acceptance has ever restrained the girls form love. What say Pad?" asks Susan and Padma blushes and smils.

"How is Ginny doing Susan?" asks Hermione.

"She is very dedicated and tries to takeover more than she can chew. Very restless, looses temper easily. Hall mark Ginny. Sometimes cries I presume but never saw myself; only red eyes and blotchy nose."

"Hmm, I can ask Blaise and Pad to Theo about Draco. Daph you could talk to Draco? May be we can ask the Professor?" says Vati.

"And who is going to ask the professor?" teases Daphne.

"Why my dear, your fearless fiancé of course!" Simpers Vati and Lav in unison and Daphne throws the cushion.

Ginny shifts to Hermione's parent's house next Friday.

Decoding Draco is not easy.

So next Saturday found Neville in Theo, Blaise's den. Since they share the flat with Patil sisters many of the girls' lifestyle has been adopted. One of them was to change the shoes near the entrance. Patil twins have installed a photo of their grandmother in the living area as requested by their parents. The living room was best position to place her due to various untold facts. Anyway, the grandmother whom they call Amma gets highly agitated if someone enters the room with footwear that has been outdoors. How the lady finds that out, no one knows. First time Blaise did it she created an unholy racket about it by shouting on top of her voice in her mother tongue which confused the boys altogether. Padma came running and handled the situation.

But the lady was very fond of the boys and scolds them regularly for their lack of proper food consumption. Sometimes she even scolds the girls too for not taking proper care of their men. And the boys, lack of proper mother figure in their life adores the Amma. So if you are in the den no outdoor shoes; only some very uncomfortable rubbers of wooden substitute slippers.

Neville was taking out his shoes when Draco sees him and comments, "Ah a kitten in the snakes' pit" rather loudly. Neville comes in and says, "Ah, but I am the slayer of Nagini and don't get much bothered about baby dragons with fizz." He goes and sits with Professor Snape who has a tiny bit of amusement twitching in his lips.

"Where are the other halves?" Asks the professor; at which three answers in unison "Saturday tea club."

"Hmm."

"And how goes the Auror office."

"Boring boring and boring. Paper work, petty cases."

Then professor asked, "Longbottom, why did you do that Mastery in Herbology with Pomona if you would go back to be the Auror?"

"Gran." Grumbles Neville and then asks Theo, "How are the Goblins?"

"Same old, same old. Atleast the work is not boring."

"Hmm at that Hermione has a request. She asked Padma and she said you are in charge."

"Ah, now what is it the Mystery Lady wants?" says Theo as Draco and Blaise snorts. Neville from the corner of the eyes sees Severus as he forwards the request, "Can she get an unofficial report on some of the vaults? Just, whether there is at all any transaction or they are still dead."

"And which those might be?"

"Pettigrew, Lestrange, Dolohov, Rowle and some. Here is the list. Write yes of no and put the date if yes. Last one year."

"Hmm that's an idea," says Blaise. "She came to us with similar requests."

"Well that one is a sharp one as well as tuff" says Theo.

"Yes yes, now we form Mu.. Muggle lovers club." Sneers Draco.

Neville watches the professor's eyes shine in pride though no change in facial expression. "Hmm, very curious" he thinks as he tunes in to the conversation.

Blaise was saying in a teasing tone, "As if we have not seen the red head Dragon slayer."

"What?" Exclaims Draco.

"Oh you know a red head healer who keeps you panting at night in your dreams." Blaise goes on.

"Nothing like that."

"Oh really, do tell then; why every time she is in the room your eyes are glued to her," says Theo, "He dropped a whole glass of butterbeer on him and didn't even notice as he was following the her dance with the savior."

"It was an accident."

And it went on for some time with not much contribution from Neville and the professor watching Draco like a hawk as he grows redder and redder.

Then suddenly Professor asks, "Do you like Ginevra, Draco?"

Draco doesn't say anything.

"I think she likes him back" says Blaise at which Draco snorts.

"Of course! I am Malfoy, epitome of wealth, and popularity, friend of mankind and that all how can she resists. Don't be ridiculous Blaise! For her whole school life I have flaunted my father, my family wealth and power and insulted her family and friends. She rejected Potter, the most powerful and wealthy of us all and her friend. I am still fumbling with my magic, no job, no money, hated with passion by all and sundry."

His face was hard as white marble as he continues "My father put Snakeface's diary in her bag which almost killed her in the first year, did you know? I had that snakeface thing in my house and I still have nightmare and she had him in his head for a year just because my father thought it would be funny. I let the werewolf in the school and his brother got the burnt. My Aunt killed her brother. Why would she even think of me without hatred? Can you give me one single reason? I don't even know how you seat and talk with me Longbottom, I.."

At that suddenly Neville says, "She has left Bill's and moved muggle London."

"What?" Draco barks, "Is she mad? What are her brothers doing?"

"Well you see she is staying with Hermione's parents."

Draco was exasperated, "And that solves all? Granger's parents are muggles. How will they defend themselves, on the top, her? Of all the childish ideas… And what say Weasley?"

Neville understands that Weasley is Ron, "What can he say? She is grown up and has a very mean Bad-Bogey, if you remember."

All the others watch Draco's reaction attentively but Draco is oblivious in his ranting, "Why is not Potter intervening? And how come Granger agreed to this?" He demands.

"Harry doesn't know and Hermione proposed this to Ron as a solution."

"What kind of solution is staying in muggle home with magical enemies around?" Now he is shouting.

Theo snorts at that and gets a glare, "What's so funny?"

"Granger household is safer than the ministry Draco, unbreakable. I have tested it."

"And you are such an expert. Was Hogwarts not Unbreakable? Azkaban? All broke."

"If anyone can break that Draco, Ginny Weasley is dead and nowhere would be safe."

Now the Professor asks, "Why do you say that, Theodore?"

"Sir the protective spells and curses she uses are layered puzzle almost impossible to break and even then the outer level is so complicated and elaborate that it will take minimum one hour to resolve. It is self mutating using some kind of genetic algorithm that muggles use. The alert is immediate and goes to different person as automated Patronus. There are five such layers. Each is complex than other. The fourth layer spells are obscure Asian and very few would know them, Prof Flitwick didn't recognize half of them. And the final layer is her own creation which may cast Automatic killing curse, she said. How, I don't know. Evacuation time ten minutes whereas breaking will take minimum five hours if the breaker survives to see it. I have never studied such complex scheme neither anyone in Gringotts. Department of mysteries tried to take her in for them but she refused. But Kingsley managed to make her annex of ministry with infinite funding it seems."

Draco was seating and sulking and all eyes were to him except for Neville. He was eyeing the professor and was stunned to see such happiness in professor's face for the first time in his life, a smile of pure joy and accomplishment that Neville's brain started calculating.

"Why did she shift?" Draco finally asked in small voice. All looked at Neville.

"What? Oh, I don't know may be silver is not an appreciated color in Weasley household. We painted her new rooms with silvery white you see, almost like your hair now that I see it," Draco looked at him jaws dropping as Neville smirked.

"You are spending too much time with me Longbottom!" says the professor with his answering smirk and Neville schools his face and says, "Yes… Daphne told me so."

All the others laugh at it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After Ginny's shift in Granger household the weekly dinners with parents become awkward for all, since Harry, being newly minted son of the family would attend them too. So Ginny schedules her weekly meet the family nights on those days and stays absent from the house.

But September has Hermione's birthday and is arranged in Grangers place. It was an intimate affair and only the friends were invited. Then again the friend circle grows with age too. So they had a small dinner with too many friends. That is the first face to face of Harry with Ginny after his birthday. Both are nervous and try to avoid each other. But once helping in the kitchen they come face to face and greats each other and have polite conversation. Hermione is relived and lets out a huge breath she has not noticed she is holding.

Harry and Ginny subconsciously keeps distance between each other which does not go unnoticed by the others. Harry is in a difficult position, Hermione muses. He keeps distance from Ginny and he keeps himself away from Luna. To Ginny he is polite and distant but with Luna he is snappy yet observant. Hermione sees that Luna was right that Harry watches Luna constantly though not openly. As if he can feel her every time she walks in. Harry was not very confident in occluding; has he started feeling her in his mind?

The best part of having ones birthday is presents and Hermione gets them all from her friends. She even gets a motor bike from Harry at which she says that it is more for the boys' benefit only. Harry, Ron and most of the other boys like riding them.

But one present comes, which is unaccounted for. The sender has not written any name to acknowledge. A single anklet made with silver gold and copper wires entwined to each other. Just simple three wires knitted in a braid. No runes nothing only a very strong protective charm, a variation of Cave inimicum with some new twists. She checked for any other hex or curse but finds none.

The birthday goes uneventful as passes the subsequent months. Hermione's parents leave for two months to join workshops on oral care and hygiene in various West and Central African nations at the end of November.

One late November brings the breakthrough. A message from Percy Weasley, a request to meet in the evening; some information is found.

It was joint effort from Theo, Justine, Blaise and Percy.

Theo reports that there was an agreement with the Gringotts that substantial amount of funding will be transferred from Lestrange vault to Rowle account each quarter of the year and is happening for last eight years.

Justine says that on 31st March of 1998 Euphemia Rowle was travelling with her husband Mr. Bregus and their daughter Delphini, two month old. But no record of marriage of Euphemia Rowle was found. They were migrating to Eastern Europe. After extensive communication with the countries Blaise has found that the family had moved to Albania and then the trail was lost.

Then Blaise and Theo moves together following the money trail which was very complicated. Money was withdrawn showing a promissory note which was magically verified every time. Some time from Albania, or Macedonia, Bulgaria, Romania, Kosovo. But the last was six months back from Gringotts.

After checking Justine got that a Euphemia Bregus and her daughter is visiting London from Romania. Then a room was been rented in their name in Yorkshire, near Little Hangleton.

Minister, Headmistress and all other listens in rapt attention.

The final news is that mother daughter could not be found after the fateful day of Harry's rescue. The debts and rents of the month remain unpaid.

"No sign of any unauthorized transportation from inland; only, an unauthorized apparition from Islet of Nista," says Justine.

"What?" "Where?" "What about it?"

There is the flow of confusion and exclamation.

Justine does not answer but continues, "A fishing boat took a couple over there and then didn't return. The boat owner was found dead on the rocks. Muggle doctors say heart failure, but it had a sure character of Avada"

Some gasp. Then there was a prolonged silence. Finally Kingsley says, "We need to get the lady and the girl."

Harry almost jumps up and says, "I will go."

Kingsley, "NO you will not."

Harry starts to argue when Ron and Neville pull him down. He is not happy.

But who to send is the question. There could not be any formal representation. Secrecy is an issue and with foreign government, interference in their internal affair is not an option.

So they take time to consider and would meet in four days.

Next day Hermione resonates her network and then meets the minister in 2nd day with a plan. Minister listens to the plan and discusses the pros and cons and then they take it to McGonagall. She is the de facto leader of the order these days. She also listens and wants to meet all the key players. So they conduct a meeting in Hogwarts and the Headmistress goes on rigorous pocking and prodding as does the minister.

Finally on the fourth day they meet and Harry still is pushing to let him go. The minister then introduces the plan.

"Look we cannot send Auror group officially to another country. Nor can we send some well known figures. So we are sending a Quidditch team for a peace cup as invited by Victor Krum."

Krum; the name prompt almost everyone to look at Hermione and Hermione looks at Harry gives a small smile.

"So here we have it, the war and peace initiative team from UK. Ladies and Gentlemen please join us."

As Kingsley calls the names one by one the team members come in the room.

"Marcus Flint - Captain & Chaser

Katie Bell - Chaser

Angelina Johnson – Chaser

Millicent Bulstrode – Beater

Jimmy Peakes – Beater

Seamus Finnigan – Keeper"

At this Harry shouts, "But Seamus is an Auror."

"Suspended; unauthorized blasting in presence of muggles. Out there our contact person."

"Who is the seeker?" Neville asks.

"Ahhh welcome the seeker, Draco Malfoy." Kingsley announces as Draco walks in and the hell break loose.

After some time, "SILEEENCEE" rings out professor Snape in his Headmaster voice.

"Kingsley explain"

"Ahhh; thank you Severus; now children please listen me out. Flint here is having problem due to his father's association, though he was not even a sympathizer. He is trained in combat and dark arts. Miss Bell needs to prove herself after the necklace episode with her nerve problem. You know she started her Auror training but dropped out before she finishes the field work. Miss Johnson is a trained medic and will help her and the team out in emergency. Miss Bulstrode has an experience with magical creatures. Peaks here again is the undercover as Finnigan."

"What about Draco?" asks Snape.

"We are hoping that Flint and Malfoy would bring them out."

"Absolutely not, Draco no" says Snape.

Again there is a racket of noise.

"Miss Lovegood and Mr Scamander are going with them as the managers," shouts Kingsley.

"NO, whose idea is this?" now Harry is furious and red faced.

"Yes, I want to know too" says Snape.

"This is totally preposterous. Luna you don't have to go anywhere." Neville joins in.

"Luna is ministry employee too, is she not?" asks Lavender looking at Rolf in a face which stiff like mask.

"No she is a ministry funded researcher."

Dean shouts at Seamus about his thick head. Percy asks Ange if George knows. Ginny comments eye blazing at Malfoy that people are stupid enough to be such show off. Snape uses his softer voice to stop Malfoy. Harry, Neville Dean all goes to cajole Luna and Seamus out of it. Percy and Ron are after Katie and Angi and even Jimmy Peakes.

Daphne goes to talk Milli.

Total chaos ensures.

Finally the Headmistress has enough and using Sonorus shouts down everyone, "Kingsley, please explain the plan to all."

"I will let Miss Granger do it," smirks the Minister, knowing well that, it is difficult to find hole in her reasoning. Everyone is startled.

Hermione takes a deep breath and starts, "As you know it is difficult to send a formal team. So a ruse would be helpful. Quidditch is the best cover. We need people who are well trained but are not in the lime light and not professional players. Hence the team. This is what the Bulgarians called Harrity umm Harry charity; sorry Harry, but you own the team. This is a peace offering through the games and goodwill spreading, in other words diplomacy. Your counterpart is Viktor and he will be your team's sponsor in Bulgaria, Romania, Albania and Kosovo. Draco and Marcus will be the cheese to lure out the rat."

Before she takes breath Harry asks, "Why Luna?"

"For commentary? Errmm no, not really. We need people who have visited the place before and can communicate long distance, fluent in muggle ways and good in charms. Rolf and Luna have visited the place and know the local people."

"You are becoming too much like Dumbledore for my test," comments Ron frowning.

At this Hermione is angry, "No Ron, I will not leave any one of them to die there. They do not move till I am not sure I can move them back in a moment's notice. Even through anti apparition. No werewolf, no snake can kill them, I will make it sure. I need two weeks for all to prepare. I AM NOT DUMBLEDORE."

Then she comes down her voice and says, "And we will track them every moment of time for the month. One month, that is the timeline after that they return whether the mission fails or succeeds. We will have muggle and magic means of communication."

"Theo, I need you Padma and your group for the preparation and ministry has accepted my request. Professor Snape, please, I will need some potions"

No one says anything after this outburst, the Minister takes over, "If we succeed in identifying their location then we will be sending a specialized undercover group to round them up and then you Aurors will move in. Otherwise this is a diplomatic mission to reinitiate relation through the games. This is to show the world that Britain has stopped discrimination."

The elves come with another round of tea. Angelina seats in grim face as Ron and Percy tries to convince her not to go. "George does not mean what he says Ange, he is not over Fred yet. You know that. Mum might be little too hard on him. Don't go just in rebound," says Percy. "George will not recover if anything happens to you Ange, why did you walk into his life if you are going to walk out?" Ron's voice is impatient.

Katie sits on the window sill and Flint walks over to her, "I apologies for my words, in our last encounter, Bell. I…I didn't know the full version then. We are a team now and I depend on you to help me out. I am umm grateful that you let me be the captain. Hermione told me. I will do my best to make things done."

"You know Hermione? How?" she asks.

At this Flint gives a faint smile, "Do you see my teeth?" At this Katie's eyes widen a little and she sees Flint's lips which now fully covers his teeth. They are nice, does not look aggressive animalistic at all. Then she sees the stretched hand of Flint and gives hers too for a firm shake.

"We are ok?" He asks after the shake and she nods. Flint walks away to Peakes.

Daphne was still nagging Millicent, "Why you need to go Milli? When did you ever play? I should call Tracy!"

"Mills my girl what utter rot is this. How much more you need to push? Are you following that Albino?" Asks Blaise, with narrowing eyes. They knew the infatuation Millicent carries for Draco.

"No not that."

"Off course! How did I forget?" Daphne mourns.

"Oi, Longbotton? Call off your fiancé if you need her in one piece." Milli shouts.

Neville comes smiling and says, "Are you sure about it? I can talk to Hermione. She will understand."

"Look I have thought about it. We have talked. Me and Granger. Me and McGonagall and Minister. Let me do this, I need this one for myself. Not for Draco, Daph, for me. Please. And don't you dare to call that drama queen Trac."

When Neville moved away to talk to Milli, Harry goes and seat with Luna. "Why did you agree to this? What do you think you will achieve?" His green eyes flash like green flame in anger.

"You heard Hermione, Harry. I know those places. I am good at charms. On the top, I am, Loony? No one will care about me Harry. I have a perfect cover."

"Really? Remember Malfoy Dungeons? Grayback? If you still think that way, you must really be Loony." Harry hissed. "There is no time for overconfidence in the field!"

Dean, Anthony and others talk to Seamus. "Be careful mate," they say. "Do not lose your temper." "No blasting business".

Lavender seats like a statue in a sofa as Rolf goes to her. "So that's it. Got tired, did you?" She asks. "No Lav and you know that. And before you say I am not going back to her or any other," he hisses. "It's you or no one and you know that. You are the one who won't have me."

"Ohh. I .. I can't do this Rol. I don't know how will I survive without you." Lav says in low voice. "I am sorry I have hurt you, but please don't leave to punish me for that."

"It is good that I love you then and in a month I will be back. Now can you do me a favor?"

Lav nods in yes and says, "What?"

"Don't make any noise, would you," and he slips a heavy ring on her finger. A Lapiz signet ring with a Thunderbird crafted on it. Two very small rubies acted as the eyes. "Hold on to it would you? Till I am back? Then I will get you something more fitting."

Lavender hugged him and cried silently, Rolf's eyes are wet too.

Andromeda is anxious for Draco, "Cissa knows about this, Draco? Lucius? Why you? You know nothing about their motives. Are you even listening to me? You are not well enough Draco. Severus?"

"I will be back in a minute Aunt. Do you need tea?"

"No, you young man get tea for yourself and come to talk to me." Draco nods goes for tea table while walking past Ginny who was standing near it.

"Why do you need to do this of all the foolish things? Bloody ferret." Ginny mutters in vicious whisper.

"I need to," Draco says equally softly.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"What?"

"Don't worry I will be back."

"As if I care."

At this Draco smiles and goes away.

In the other corner of the room Snape corners Hermione. "A word, Miss Granger?"

When she comes he asks, "Why actually are you doing this?"

"You know why."

"What of Draco?"

"What of him?"

"You know his magic is not strong enough. Is this some kind of revenge game from past?"

At this Hermione stills and then in an icy voice says, "If I wanted to take revenge on Draco Professor, I would have taken it. He lives a good period of time outside your umbrella. And we both know that for some years now, his magic is not at per mine. I will not jeopardize such an important mission for such a petty cause. You think of Draco, I do not want anyone of them to perish, not one, including your precious Draco."

After that she thinks for a moment and says, "Sometimes Professor, I feel that, it is such a shame that a person with so much knowledge and expertise like you, could not mature emotionally and is still crippling to his teenage emotional state. You still hold to yourself as emotionally stunned, Merlin only knows why. Just don't paint me with your brush." She stormed off to the other side leaving the stunned Professor.

In total confusion the meeting adjourned. Only decision was taken that the team will practice the game, and Padma, Theo's team will work with Hermione's plan. Percy and Blaise will establish the diplomatic channel.

A list of medicine and potions will be prepared by Prof. Snape.

Next day Kingsley called up Parvati and Daphne and asked them to help the professor for preparing the potions.

When they reached they found the Professor waiting for them in kitchen. He gives Parvati a list of ingredients to bring in. So Vati goes to call her Asian contact. When she is back finds Daphne bringing out different cauldron as professor is arranging for more than one fire. She disposes the ingredients she has found. "Four of these are not available and will take time, Sir."

"How much?" "One week?"

Professor scowls then takes out a stack of parchment and gives them. "We start with these then."

At lunch Luna comes in with a tote. "Hermione sends these." She gives the bag to the professor. From inside comes out the four herbs which could not be found.

"How did she?" asks Parvati. "Don't know, just told me to deliver. Did you finish your lunch?"

The three of the ladies go for lunch together.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next evening found Narcissa Malfoy's howler in to No. 12 kitchen with Draco in tow. It started with a stab of hiss and says, "How dare you Dromeda! You did not even inform me about my son's suicide mission. How dare you Shacklebolt thinking that he is expandable. If it was not for him your precious savior would be dead and you would be too. Severus why didn't you stepped in? Is it too much for you to act as a god father when his father is ill? And that jumped up 2 knut girl. How dare she, a M…." and promptly burst into a fireball with a big bang.

Draco wipes his forehead and says, "Saved at the last minute, sorry aunt, Godfather. You know how mother is when she is in warpath."

But Severus and Dromeda frowns. Then Andromeda takes the floo and calls Malfoy manor. Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for her. First thing Andromeda does is disarming her sister and binding her to the sofa. Lucius Malfoy shouts, "How dare you come to my mmmmmm", and is stopped with another flick of wand.

Severus and Draco enter the room and sees Andromeda standing with a very imitation of Belatrix with eye blazing.

"Listen you two hypocrite piece of shit; because I will not say it again. I never thought Draco was expandable, never ever. That was you. You gave his life and his soul up to that mad snake faced monster when he was in the school.

You did not even lift one finger when they killed my husband, my daughter, my son in law. Do you think Draco would have been crowned when 'our precious' savior would die?

And that 2 knut jump up MOODBLOOD stood over YOUR house and fought YOUR enemies when your precious manor was under attack. But she could not bring herself inside. You did nothing when Belatrix, Grayback and all tortured and curved moodblood on her hand; you stood and looked on. You have poison in your blood and you kill everything.

I DARE because I have stood against evil, fought and lost everything.

Stop being selfish and ask your son what he wants once in your life. Be the parent he deserve and not the blood sucking leech that you have been all your life. Bloody Blood Purity"

With that she leaves them and goes back to No.12 rushes to her room and closes her door. When Hermione and Luna come back they find a very worried Group of Harry, Draco, Severus and Dean standing outside Andromeda's room. "She went to Malfoy's, had a fight and has locked herself inside." Dean tries to explain.

"Winky?" As Hermione calls Winky pops in and she is send inside with tea. When Winky pops back she says, "Mistress is crying."

Luna calls Kingsley and informs him. He takes another fifteen minute to come, and stands outside the door and calls, "Anni?" Then he gestures all to leave.

At that they all move out to the kitchen.

Harry says, "Draco you don't have to do it. Don't think that you have to prove yourself."

And he looks at Severus for support. Severus looks at Draco and Draco says, "I want to do it Potter. I need to do it to prove to myself that I am worth something, anything."

Hermione gets up grim face and takes the floo and leaves for Theo's office.

After all emotions comes down the preparation starts. Another two days to go they do another meeting and establish a base station in No.12. This time Theo and Padma are in command. They take out a map of Europe. "This is the map with which we would track you. Give us your wands." Taking each group member's wand the chants and embeds some runes in each wand handle. And in London of the map the tiny flags with every ones name on it appear. "Blimey just like M" Ron was drowned by Harry, "Yes. How did you?" Theo Hermione and Padma smile at each other. Them they show how the map can be expanded.

Then Hermione provide everyone with a mobile phone a charger. Harry, Neville, Dean explains the working. Then Hermione show them how to use GPS.

Then she brings in a new mobile phone and gives it to Luna and says that it is a Satellite Telephone. "What?"

"Never mind. When nothing works this will work."

Then she gives them DA coin type coins for internal communication of the group with base station.

Next days they go on to train for Patronus and all the muggle equipment. Muggle equipments are all bound by the charm string that Hermione has used so many years ago for Neville and Harry. They also practice combat with Severus. Harry asks for an exclusive pair of DA coins style pendent and Hermione provides him without question.

The day they leave they were packed. They have a backpack with ever expanding charm in it. Hermione later sees one of the pendent on Luna.

The ministry has already declared the peace mission and many came to see them out. George and Angelina have a huge row about the tour, they hear from Fleur. George when angry, can be vicious, says Fleur.

Emotion and tension was up in the base station as they went to portkey station. As the portkey spin out they waited the group to reappear at their destination. After the longest fifteen minute of every one's life in base station the flags appear in Sofia. A collective release of breath takes place.

So the flags move and the war veterans guard and keep eye every moment taking turn.

Days pass by without any news. The only news is of Luna's owl, no one use the mobiles though they are on and regularly charged.

"Dear Hermione,

We have reached safely. Victor Krum received us with other games delegates. We are staying in a wizard hotel in Dragoman Sofia. The city has a border with Siberia and is very cold. The warming charms are failing very fast. The place is full of water bodies and marshland. It also has a mountain. The place looks beautiful.

As to my team mates, they are having mixed feelings.

Oh did I tell you Marcus is enchanted by Katie and had a fight with Draco over some necklace. I didn't know whether Draco gave it to Katie or Marcus gave it, only that it took Rolf, Seamus and Jimmy to hold Marcus back. Strangely Draco did not say much.

Oh Seamus and Millicent went to see the magical zoo today. They looked all pink when they returned. Must be the cold!

Give Lavender the letter attached with mine; ohh, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy the letter from Draco.

Tell Ginny, Lavender and all we are Ok. Tonight at GMT 9 at night we will call in satellite phone."

They put in loudspeaker and talk to each other.

In response Hermione writes and attach all the letters together and attach one extra letter from George to Angelina. George has volunteered to watch over the map at some nights. He has confessed something to Percy that both of them would not talk about.

The group plays games; sometime they win some they lose. The last week of the trip is to go and they will be back.

The Weasley brothers were having a family night of watch when George rang the alarm. All DA coins began to burn and the floo started flaring as people came through. Hermione was running down to the kitchen and in the door collided with a hard body and a hiss of "Granger" from Severus who stabled her. As she apologized and goes in Severus notices that she has got soft and smooth upper arm.

The team has disappeared from the map where they were. The map was large and took time to search. After some time Dean found the group reappearing in a different location. It is an island in Sea of Marmara. Hermione calculated that if it is 12:20 in London it will be almost 2:20 at night in Turkey. DA coins are getting no respond neither the phones. They all tried frantically. Victor sends urgent message that they have left the country and the Bulgarian disembarkment wards have registered them go.

Finally the pair that Luna and Harry are having writes, "All injured. Death eater. Sea. No apparition." And it goes dead.

Harry reads it loud and everyone is almost hyperventilating.

Lavender suddenly rushes to Hermione and shakes her, "It was your plan! You promised you will bring them back alive. DO SOMEthing," and she burst in tear.

Minister in his pajamas asks, "Hermione?"

"Yes, yes. Give me a moment." And she concentrates taking out a funny looking spoon.

Then she shouts, "Theo, enlarge the location as much as you can. Dean GPS. Zoom in the location. As large as possible."

GPS works and shows the island Imrali Adasi the prison island and the cost line. Simultaneously appear five elves in very funny dress, holding a spoon in their hand. They are wearing olive black camouflage cloth pillow covers.

Hermione shows them the GPS location of coastline with name flags and says, "Grab and pop back."

"OK" and they pop out.

"What are they?" asks the Headmistress in daze.

"That madam is my way through anti apparition wards. I learned it hard way with Dobby. They are trained in long distant pops and can pass through any ward as the wards are aimed to wizards and witches. Five minutes each way. Anthony, call a team of medics."

So they again concentrate on the map. At fourth minute two flags disappears and Hermione takes a deep breath, "They are coming back. Make place to lie them down."

In two minute all the flags vanish and they rush on folding the map and makeshift beds began.

Anthony called a small group of medics in which Ginny came too. She steps in, glairs at Hermione but remains silent. Next three minutes all came rushing in First came Angelina and Katie with cuts and burses and broken bones. The healers started working on them as a very grim George sit between their beds watching Angelina with wild eyes. Next lot is Jimmi and Milli in almost same if not worst condition. Almost on the top of them comes in Luna and Flint. Luna is unconscious and Harry almost lungs to catch her as Flint drops on the ground. Harry picks her up and puts her is the bed and almost drags Susan to her.

"Rolf, where is Rolf?" Wails Lavender. Then there are two pops and a huge vibration. Rolf and Draco land and Lavender rushes. So does Ginny and Parvati and others. With them land Seamus and someone else.

"Neville there is a breach someone else has entered." Shouts Hermione and a black hooded man stands in the kitchen and look around.

"A the traitor; be ready to be punished," the man laughs and trains his wand to Severus's back who is dashing to Draco. "Let us see how you like your own medicine.

Hermione lungs in front and encounter acute pain. She hears Neville disarm and binds the person. She feels a pair of strong arm catches her. A shout, "Hermione," then hears a fading song like a rumble of cloud. Her last thought was, "Why is he singing?"

This night there are almost fifty people in 12 Grimmauld Place all shaky and afraid. There are bloody and broken people whom the others trying to bring back.

With much effort Lavender was removed from Rolf where she was sitting hugging him. Now he is on the bed healed, broken bone mended and Lavender is still holding his hand with his blood in her dress. As if he will vanish if she let go.

George could not be moved from Angelina's bed as he sits near her feet holding on to one of her foot.

Harry almost held Susan on wand point till she mended Luna. He then carries her in his room and lies her down in his bed. As Susan directed he takes a wet cloth and cleans the blood from her face and arms and covers her up.

Draco has many broken bones specially the rib bones. One is so near to the lungs that at any sudden moment it might puncture the lungs. Theo calls in for Madam Pomfrey; she and Ginny painstakingly detangle the bones and organs.

Milli is also less bruised though went through several rounds of Crucio and is unconscious and involuntarily shivering. So is Seamus though he has his fair share of broken bones. Seamus covered Milli with his own body and got her share of Crucio too.

Jimmy is still unconscious.

Marcus when appeared has crawled to Katie and collapsed on the ground by her bed. He was lifted to a nearby bed. He has many broken bones. Katie was comparatively better and she gains consciousness first.

The worst condition is of Hermione who has got three Sectumsempra aimed for Severus. Severus turned on time to catch her as Neville gets the Death Eater.

She was splattered with blood from chest to tow with her pajama's all turning red. Severus has shouted her name when he catches her and fell back on his knees by the force of the curse. He then holds her not to harm the wound and pulled her in his lap carefully. Then for almost first time people heard Severus Snape sing and momentarily everyone stops to listen as Severus sings Vulnera Sanentur to stop the blood, bind the flesh. Even the Headmistress could not recall ever hearing it and she could swear no one has ever seen tears in Severus Snape's eyes. Only once Harry and Draco had in that fateful Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

The first to come around was Katie as she staggers to Flint's bed and dumps herself there. The Ministers, the Headmistress all are curious and George asks, "What had happened Katie?"

"We were back from Albania where we won. Had a celebratory Devil's Snare mead and went to sleep. When I woke up there are many black dressed people, almost fifteen. Sea water was splashing and win was hotter and humid. Then they came and started to hex all of us and laugh. We all were on our knees or on the sand. They punched and kicked us. After that they laughed and started touching the girls and and it was so…" She starts crying. After some time she gathers her breath and starts again, "Someone identified Luna and three of them got hold of he and touched then kicked and ohhhh my … how is she where is she ohh," she starts to get up when Parvati stops her. She again takes deep breath and says, "And then someone pointed out Malfoy and ohh Marlin They broke his bones one by one counting out loud and laughed and then that fellow Pettigrew called them. I might have lost conscious in between. I woke up with you."

It took two days for most of them to be well enough to talk except for Luna, Draco and Hermione.

Draco's bones and lungs mend properly though he took time to get his conscious back.

Luna was also in a very bad shape and Harry calls Madam Pomfrey to check whether she was violated sexually which is mildly putting of a horrendous situation. Madam Pomfrey refuses to answer Harry before talking to Luna which makes Harry thunderous. Neville takes time and loads of patience to calm Harry down with the help of Ron and others. Neville really misses Hermione at these moments, even Luna. Handling the bludger is easier than handling the furious savior of wizarding world.

Harry is too worried about Luna, not that the others are not. But Harry is restless, stays near her most of the time and gets agitated and frustrated easily.

Severus has stationed himself by Hermione for the time being as he only can handle the after effect of Sectumsempra to its full extent. He has placed himself on a recliner at a little distance from Hermione's bed where he has carried her to.

A periodic chanting is required and he does that and has taken a book from her shelf for reading. He is composed with no outward emotion shows. When she gets in pain and her fever is high he takes a wet cloth to her forehead. At that time he places himself on her bed and carefully removes any stray hair from her forehead.

At the third day morning Draco opens his eyes and sees Ginny. "Told you … be back," he rasps and Ginny and Andromeda are beside themselves.

In the evening Luna wakes up to see Harry sleeping in a chair with the head on the bed. "Harry?" she calls out and Harry jumps up making her flinch.

"You are back! Madam Pomfrey?" Harry lets out a shouting call as the matron and Anthony rushes in. Luna is looking around the room and then to the liquid eyes of Harry. "I am in your room!" She says in whisper. Harry nods as the healers rush in to check. "Please check her and make her alright." Harry requests. "Potter out. Goldstein, take him out." Barks Pomfrey and Anthony takes Harry by his hand and almost drags him out. "Let her check mate, with us it cannot be done properly after what she went through." After some time Dean and Neville join them.

After half an hour the Matron comes out. "Well? How is she?" demands Harry. "Potter nothing will be accomplish if you lose your temper. She is ok. Given her a sleeping draught. Let her rest. She is …..not raped if you are asking; but molested by more than one. Only Merlin knows when one stops and other starts. But she is strong. Give her time. And let her cry. It will make the mental trauma easier to bear"

Harry sags on the ground and Anthony, Dean Neville with him.

Hermione takes another day to come around. She is surprised to see Severus holding a spoon of water at her lips when she is awake. She moreover sees him in her room, on her bed, in a white shirt and black trouser, his heavy overcoat casually discarded on a recliner from the lab. She closes her eyes to blinks thinking that she must be hallucinating. His eyes search hers, "Are you feeling all right? Pain anywhere? Nausea? "

She is at loss of word.

After regaining modicum energy first thing she does, is to visit Luna and Severus holds her to facilitate her movement. Harry is outside the room and as all three enters Hermione rushes to hug Luna almost falls as the other two balances. The girls hug fiercely and after a long time may be first time in anyone's presence Luna cries in Hermione's arms.

Andromeda attends the call from Hermione's parents and gives a milder version of the situation. Then Hermione talks to them alone. After that she calls Severus and says that her mother wants to talk. Severus has met them in some of the occasions and agrees to talk.

"Hello Severus," She says, "I am glad you were there when it happened. I know they are, all of you are not telling us the full extent of harm. Just tell me she will be alright."

"Yes Mrs. Granger she will recover fully."

"Harry and Luna?"

"Yes she is well, better. He is with her"

"Others?"

"Yes they all are."

"Hermione is not yet fully recovered has she?"

"I will see to it that she does."

"Yes. Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank."

"Yes there is. I know about the bonding. I know the past stories. You see when she brought us back into her life, or I should say her in our life we said no more lie and deception. And we come to know most of it; as much as she could tell. And some were then told by Andromeda, Neville and Harry. How is Harry holding up?"

"He is upset; trying his best to be strong."

"Keep an eye on Harry too, please. You are upset too, I can tell the way you talk. I know the binding, yes, and you were not pleased to know about it. Still you stayed. Thanks for that. You really didn't have to. Tell her to rest, and it is Jane. I will call her back. It is difficult to get out early from here. We will be back as soon as possible. Bye"

She disconnected the phone and couldn't hear Severus say, "I want nothing else to do."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione goes on apologizing profusely to all the individuals, personally as well as to the group. Some held on to their anger some let it go. Most of the participants let it go where as the people around them is not that merciful.

Lavender lets it go saying, "At least you brought him back" and shows her thunder bird from Rolf and gets a hug. Kate also hugs her tightly and whispers something in her ear to which she says, "I am really happy for you." She laughs as Hermione shakes hand with Flint who is also smiling.

Then she happens upon Milli who is hissing at Seamus about his scar which is yet to heal and has started oozing out due to movement. Upon apologizing Milli says, "If you can manage to knock some sense to a thick Irish head consider yourself forgiven," and storms out. She looks at Seamus in question. Seamus shrugs and says, "All is well. Don't fret."

Peakes went to report as Seamus couldn't. So she finds Angelina and apologizes. Angelina waves of but George says, "You should be more responsible about your actions," in a very grim voice and gets the answer back from Angelina, "So should you."

She leaves them and goes to Draco who is been checked and fussed about by Ginny. Hermione says that she is very sorry for the problems the trip has caused at which Ginny snorts.

Draco says, "I took the decision to go Granger. DO not fret."

"She should have known better that to send you there. She knows perfectly well about the condition of your magic. She used you, what was that? Yes, 'Cheese to lure the rat' is it not?" hisses scowling Ginny.

"Malfoy I am really sorry for this. I should not have agreed" says Hermione ignoring Ginny.

"As if it has ever stopped you from doing anything!" again snips Ginny.

Hermione gives a quisling look to Ginny then Draco.

"How are you doing Draco?" joins in Severus and Hermione takes her leave.

"How will he do if he is used as a cheese for the rat? Someone was right; there are irresponsible know it alls to make life hell." Ginny again says and Hermione thinks she is seeing Molly all over again.

"Good," she thinks, "It was Severus who called me that. Let them sympathize with each other." Then she thinks that, with six month working in close proximity, those three now must know each other better she knows them.

At last she moves to Harry's room for Luna. From the door she hears Luna's voice moving from B3 to C6 in shrillness.

"Harry James Potter, you will listen to me. I am not yours property to be locked in a room," she says as Hermione enters.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked confused to which Harry comes and hugs Hermione and says nothing.

"Harry, be reasonable. I can't stay indoors all the time. I need activity, change of scene to forget." Luna reasons.

"She is right Harry." Hermione says soothingly.

"What about safety?"

"I was taken by surprise Harry. I will be more very careful from now on." says Luna in a more mild tone.

After that Luna falls asleep and Hermione takes Harry for tea. They drink tea in silence and then Hermione asks, "What is happening to you Harry? Why are you acting like this? You were avoiding Luna before, so determined to overlook her presence. Suddenly what happened?"

"I don't know. I can feel her in my mind. I can feel her anxiety, her fear; her bone deep sorrow. It was never like this with Ginny. No not even like Riddle. This is something I can't explain. A protective instinct may be; as if I will lose myself, if something happens to her. She occludes well. But that makes me all the more nervous. Not knowing. I can't protect her then. That's why I asked for the pendants. I am going nuts I think." He laughs then asks, "Is it same with Severus and you?"

"I don't know Harry. I occlude, he occludes, and we just get some resonance of each other's feelings. I don't know what happened when mine was down. You could ask him. May be it is different for male and female."

"Hmmm I will, but I don't expect him to answer" Harry smiles.

"Harry you should not be so agitated with Luna. Whatever your feelings are and her feelings are you must have patience with her now. She needs all our support and understanding. She is physically ok but mentally; I don't know. I think this happened in Manor too."

"I will protect her as much as I can." Says Harry grimly.

"So the savior has returned" Laughs Hermione while Harry grimaces.

"How are things with Ginny, Harry?"

"Normal" he says vaguely and then continues, "There is no more pressure. No expectations from Molly and Arthur. No tension of having it out with Ron. No need to live up to her expectation. I think she has moved on while I was with Riddle. It would have been very awkward if my every touch reminds her of Riddle. It was doomed from the day she got that diary."

Then suddenly he asks, "I need the bike for Saturday" and his eyes are sparkling with something.

"Do I even ask why?"

"You better not," was the answer as Harry returns to his room. Hermione goes to her room to rest.

In all this attack and acquisition on Hermione, strangely enough Andromeda stood by her.

Next day Severus takes Draco home as he is improved vastly and returns back to no.12. It seems that he has taken up residence there in one of the guest rooms for some time now.

They also have another order meeting next. The situation is examined carefully. The acquisitions that are hurled towards Hermione are mostly from Weasley family, mainly from grumble of George and poisoned words from Ginny.

For some time no one comes to her rescue and it seems to Hermione that all agrees with Ginny in different amount. As George mellows down by the elbow of Ange, Ginny becomes shriller and taunts become full blown acquisitions of her motives, her acts and criticism starts dragging into the actions of her past.

"Why are you shouting Ginny? What is your problem? Which one of your friend you lost? George, I understand. Why are you blowing this out of proportion?" Suddenly a very calm voice of Percy rings out loud and clear over hers. The whole clan, as well as others eyes her curiously.

She doesn't say a word in response and suddenly the room is very silent for thirty odd people.

Professor McGonagall cleans her throat and starts, "I, with the Minister take the full responsibility of the events that happened abroad. Miss Granger, Hermione gave us the idea, that is true but we accepted it, we interviewed the players and had selected them with full knowledge of their difficulties. So anyone having any problem talks to us. This will blow up in a civil war like situation if not stopped as early as possible. If you have any difficulty between the group sort it out."

The minister then says, "We cannot afford petty politics, back stabbing and jealous rage within the group. If you, any of you are not happy with our decision may leave and we will not hold you back."

"But why will she take the decision?" Ginny whines as McGonagall chides, "Miss Weasley!" and Ron and Bill, "GINNY!"

Ginny starts again to her brothers when Lavender snaps, "Oh Ginny stop. Draco is back in one piece. What are you whining at?"

All four brothers shout, "What?" "What are you on about?"

While Rolf covers his eyes with his palm and many winches.

Arthur says, "Ginny go home. NOW. We will talk to you later." She takes the floo red faced.

"What are you talking Lavender?"

"Ask your sis Ron."

"Why you .."

"WEASLEY, BROWN SHUT UP" shouts the headmistress.

"Now that we are out of family drama can we do some business?" asks Severus.

"Yes the business." Minister takes over. "They were found, Pettigrew and his group. But the women are yet to be discovered. The Turks and the Greeks are agitated due to the disturbance in their maritime. They have lodged complain to ICW along with Transylvania and the countries around. Bulgarian ministry is been negotiating with them. In the mean time, Zabini?"

"Yes, armmm, my contacts in Italy says that there is a conflict in Mediterranean Sea especially in the northern coast line. Greece, Italy, Albania, Cyprus and Turkey mainly are in conflict as Spain watches. Italy and Greece would welcome our support as the other countries except for Turks. They are not united in their approach and the Muggle conflict is making the things difficult."

"Zabini is there a point in all this?"

"Yes, we can aid them military wise, that is we can send our Aurors to help them."

"I will go," again jumps up Harry and Minister, Severus, Headmistress and some others close their eye just to stop them rolling.

"Potter, please control yourself." Chides McGonagall.

"What is the plan of action?" Asks Neville.

"Nothing," smiles Kingsley and ignoring all the exclamation says, "The ministry will do nothing but our allies will."

Percy Weasley talks then, "The International Confederation of Wizards have agreed to pull off all its financial aids from Turkey and put a further economical sanction if they do not act on the rough and dark Wizards of whom they have given sanctuary."

"Gringotts is pulling out its accounts from Turkey, as well," adds Bill.

"Greece, Italy, Albania, Cyprus and Bulgaria jointly are conducting a hunting mission under ICW; which has already begun as we speak," adds the Minister.

"So we wait and watch?"

Many of the younger members were not happy to wait. "Why can't we charge over?"

"Yes get them unaware." "We got all the help. Why waste it?" "It will be a proper reaction to what they have done."

The parks of being a teacher for long time to all and sundry is that when McGonagall thunders "SILENCE" there is really silence.

Then Kingsley says, "Wizarding Britain has already lost many in the last two wars. We cannot afford any more loss of life. Last time we were so reduced in number the ministry started marriage law in 14th Century." Young people, who slept through Binn's class gasps at this.

Minister goes on, "Since ICW has taken up this issue we wait to see what happens. The Mediterranean countries are swiping them out and Turks are unable to support them for long, they will come out. It is not easy to search the rats in the hole. On surface we will squash them off. We also need the girl. There is something about her which makes me very uncomfortable." From Kingsley this confession of discomfort is huge. As the Minister of Magic with the whole Wizengamot with him he has great power.

So they decide to wait it out at least for some time.

They have dinner and most moves out. Before leaving for home, Mr. Weasly apologizes to Hermione for Ginny's misconduct. Then they enquire as to what Lavender mean. At that Hermione is uncomfortable and looks to Fleur for help. "Ginny ez becoming impatient and agitated easily these days Papa, I think she vaz just in such a mood. She didn't mean it Hermione." Fleur spins the conversation as Bill glair at his wife, but remains silent.

Harry talks to Luna as they move out in the garden. Then there is a sound of the bike and Luna's laugh.

Andromeda retires for the day and Hermione takes the stairs to her room. When she is on the top stairs she heard Severus call her name or rather her title. He has dispensed of her title for the time.

"Lucius and Nercissa want to talk to you."

"Me?" An emphatic nod of a black head. "Why? Never mind. I will floo call the Manor tomorrow."

"I can take you there." "NO!" She shouts and then says, "Sorry I won't go in there. I will talk through floo." And she starts to move to her move to her room and was again stopper by, "I apologize."

"For what?" she frowns.

"For questioning your motives."

"OK," she ascends again.

"What happened between you and Miss Weasley?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I am talking about. Why is she talking to you like that?"

"Talking like what? 'Know it all' is a very old acquisition on my person as you recall. She was just stating the facts in her frustration I suppose. Not important for you to be concern about. Good night Professor."

She closes her door softly in her way in and does not see the Professor stands with a tight jaw and fist down the stairs.

Almost at midnight Luna and Harry returns with Neville and Daphne.

Next day Percy asks Hermione to join them at shell cottage. Lavender calls up and says, "We have been invited to the grand inquisition of Ginny Weasley at shell cottage."

Hermione tenses, "Oh Lav! What to do?"

"Bring in Luna. She gives excellent commentary."

"LAAV."

"Ok, ok we will see, as it is I dropped the bomb. Luna is also invited, so is Neville. Don't worry we will survive. We survived worst; we can survive the whining Weasley clan. Fleur will be there; actually it is her distress call. She is accursed to be sympathizer."

"Oh anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, I may have a faceoff with Ron Weasley. George and Ange will be there. And ohh Audrey Justin's elder sis, she might also be there. The middle brother has also landed. So expect full house. Professor Snape may be called and Harry." Lavender laughs.

"This will get ugly Lav," Hermione crocks.

"Oh it will girl. It will. But you see it is required. To clear up the muck one needs to get in it. And muck it is, full of hypocrisy."

"Lav please let it go, whatever it is."

"Oh I will, you will see." And she disconnects.

Hermione was not a bit assured by the promise in Lavenders voice.

Harry comes and says, "What is going on? Why are you and Luna called to Shell Cottage? Will you two be alright?"

"Hmm yes yes, Neville will come."

"Really? OK."

Later Neville is caught between Severus, Harry and Andromeda instructing him with Harry and Severus thunderous and Andromeda soothing them.

So everybody assembles in Shell Cottage and Fleur provides sumptuous food and fabulous French wine, which does nothing to improve the mood of male Weasley's.

After lunch they sit with tea, frigid. Ginny sits still with stiff backbone waiting for the attack.

"So Hermione what are you doing these days?" Finally Audrey starts.

"Some research work in the ministry. I have undertaken a ministry funded project and Luna is helping. How are your parents?"

"Good, they are good."

Again silence for a while. Then Fleur serves another round of tea.

"What it is with you and Malfoy?" grounds out impatient Ron and everyone looks at Ginny.

"Ah here it starts," Lavender murmurs under breath as Neville clears his throat.

"Nothing. What could there be?"

"That's what we want to know. In every meeting he seats with you. You nurse him back to health. You refuse your boyfriend of seven years to marry without any reason just after you start working with him. Do you think, I forgot all those rackets you made about changing the wall color coordination of No.12 once you get married?"

"Ginny is there anything we need to know?" asks her father.

She moves her head in no.

"Lavender why did you say that?" asks Percy politely.

"Well as Ronald mentioned here they were friendly and she helped him heal. SO I thought they might have some sort of friendship. She was furious with Hermione but she was not helping Ange. And Malfoy was severely wounded no doubt, but so was Hermione. But Ginny was very angry with her. So I thought…."

"Can't you keep your mouth shut about something you don't know?" says Ginny to Lavender and then says, "Bloody cow" under breath.

"Oh of course darling I can, I was just trying to sooth you down from attacking Hermione. Hers were worst of all you see, the injuries I mean. Then you are still occupying her parents' house. I was trying to help you dear. I understand how it feel to see someone you care for get injured, you see. I just got engaged to Rolf before he left." Lavender is sweet and sticky as sugar syrup as she flaunts her thunderbird signet ring. She doesn't even care the tug Hermione is giving to her dress. Both Ron and Ginny's face gets clouded.

Hermione looks over Lavender's head to Neville in quelling and Neville with a head nod and a close of eyes tells her to wait.

"Ginny tell us; are you in relationship with that ferret?" shouts George as Ron continues, "That spawn of devil."

"This is Malfoy Ginny, his father had put the diary in your hand?" Bill reasons.

"His father insulted father created trouble in his career, insulted our home, did he not?" asks Charley.

"HIS AUNT KILLED FRED!" George thunders.

"His father snatched us to the manor to torture." Ron says, "His father tried to kill us in the ministry."

"His Aunt tried to kill you in the battle." Reasons Bill relatively softly.

"BUT HE IS NOT HIS FATHER!" Shouts out Ginny.

"ah here we go again!" Lavender in mute giggle.

"NO? He is not? What do you know? Did you know what happened in the manor when we were captured? You always irritated we left you. You know nothing what he is like."

"But he has changed. There are times he cannot even do magic. He is trying to become a good person. That's why he went. Can't you see that?"

"Oh he is a Malfoy, a Slytherin. They manipulate and twist the facts. Ginny you should understand by now."

"And what do you mean by he is not his father? He is always like his father. 'My father will hear about it.' Always the pompous idiots; all of them. He is a death eater. He wanted to kill us blood traitors, did you forget?" Ron shouts, "Why are you defending him against your own friend family; that that…" he stammers red faced.

"Oh Ron give her a rest, will you? As if you are not spending time with Pansy 'hand Harry over to Voldemort' Parkinson," chimes in Lavender.

"I AM NOT."

"No really? Because I saw you two eating in a booth in Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta confirmed me." Lavender says with an arched eyebrow and a smile in voice. Calm and peace restored.

After some time Arthur says Ginny in calm voice, "So you care about him." It is more of a statement than a question. Ginny does not say yes or no. Arthur then says, "Ginny you are grown up and have a right to do whatever you wish. Wizarding Law gives you the right. And you should. Just don't request me to be a part of anything which has anything with a Malfoy." He gets up calmly walks to the floo and goes to Burrows.

Bill adds to this, "After this I think it is better for you to move back to Burrows."

Bill and Charley go out as Ginny storms out through floo with Ron in tow. George looks at Percy who nods him to stay.

Another round of tea is offered. Then Percy in a very mild voice says, "Lavender is there something about Ginny and Ron we need to know? Did they harm you ever? I know Mum has not treated you well. But today I think there is something else?"

"Yes I ze feal that too. Is ze the matter?" Fleur asks.

"No, Nothing as such. This is my being vindictive. Your Brother is a spineless Coward and your sister is a whiny brat. They just only see what catches their fancy and then refuse to take responsibility. But I am out of this from now on. I have had my take on it, it is enough."

She moves to the floo.

Neville, Luna and Hermione follow her to leave the family in contemplation.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In next few days Harry and Luna are seen almost always together. Like peas in a pod they plan all kinds of nocturnal activities. They plan them mostly in the muggle world and many of the other friends join them in these muggle adventures. Sometimes they will drag Hermione too. One time they arrange for a night time picnic in North York Moors and manage to coax Severus too. The picnic is wonderful and the landscape is dramatic. "He adds to the drama," Neville whispers laughing.

Hermione is overall relaxed after the end of Weasley episodes and is again concentrating on her research on soul energy. One such day while she and Luna is working Harry's doe appears.

"Luna Harry's doe is here," she calls out.

"Hermione, Ron is here and needs to talk to us come home, in the kitchen," the doe says in Harry's voice.

She looks at Luna as she nudges her, "Go".

When she reaches there Harry and Ron are having tea.

"Oh good you are here," says Ron as Harry passes her a cup of tea.

"So?" she says with a sip.

"Look Hermione, Harry; I…. I did go to talk to Pa…Parkinson, but not what it seems like."

Ron frowns in the cup as Hermione and Harry looks at each other.

"So what was it then?" Harry asked.

"I was coming out of George's when I ran into her. She called me and asked for a minute. It was crowded and I was going to meet Seamus over lunch so I told her to come along. We had tea and she thanked me. Said that I didn't have to but still saved her when she in her entire life has done nothing but humiliate me. She thanked me again. Told me she was wrong in her belief and err some other things. But believe me I don't think she was aware of me. She just talked to herself, muttered and looked blank. It was so unnerving. I can't explain. It was just so weird and new to me." Ron paused.

"You know I am absolutely worthless at consolation so I just sat there and sipped my tea. She said then stopped and then talked some more. O Marlin I was so soo.. erm… as if I don't know, weird is only the word."

He looks at them expectantly and they look back to see he is absolutely flushed.

"It's Ok Ron", says Harry.

"Yes, she needed someone to talk and you didn't judge her, you did well", adds Hermione.

They sip and dunk quietly.

After a prolonged silence, when Hermione has finished her tea she clears her throat and asks, "What has happened with you and Lavender, Ron?"

His cooling down face flushes again but doesn't say a thing.

"Ron?"

"Nothing happened actually. Nothing happened that was supposed to. You know Mum. We lost Fred and Mum took it in her head that Fred will come back as her grandchild. Fleur just had a daughter and was not going to have any more for next two years; Bill said that they had planned that way. Charley went back to his dragons as soon as all was over. Percy was taking care of George and both were in no condition to marry. So, it left me. Then you went away and I started going to Lavender. She had changed a lot that time and Mum liked her, but then it came out that she cannot have child and Mum freaked out. I knew that it was a very soft spot for Lavender and Mum went on and on about how a woman is not complete without child. Ohh! those were horrible times, both were hurting and I couldn't do a thing. So, when Lav left I let her go. I could not leave my family and Mum was being absolutely stubborn. So, I let her down. I am a liar you see, I promised her that I will be there for her but….It is good I think. She is happy these days. I am absolutely failure in relationship. I had wonderful friends and I always let them down."

He looks at the two of them and then breaks down. Harry and Hermione leave their place and move to him and try to sooth him.

After some soothing and coaxing Ron finally is calming down as Pansy and Snape comes up for tea. Seeing them Pansy exclaims, "Oh sorry." And whirls back down before anyone can react. Severus looks at all of them and walks in. He takes a chair as Harry passes tea and biscuits.

"I am getting late and Luna is waiting," says Hermione as she gets up to go. "Yes. I need to be back", and Ron takes the floo. Harry sips his tea as Snape takes his. After a couple of sips Severus watches Harry.

"Ron was here to clear the air". At this Severus nods. After sometime Harry again starts, "I, need a favor". Severus arches his right eyebrow? "I need occlumency lesson", mumbles Harry.

"Againn?"

"I, …. Luna, sometimes I cannot hide my feelings, it's difficult for me to", then Harry moves his hands in haphazard fashion and stops.

"I see."

"Do you really? Hermione says you hide yours well. Or, you have no feeling for her so it might be easy for you. But I have, for Luna. So I …. " another hand wave. Severus glared and Harry stopped talking.

After some time to Harry's surprise Severus asks him, "Where did she learned Occlumency? There is not many who know it. Did you teach her?"

Harry nodded his head in no and suggested, "Perhaps books".

"Don't be stupid Potter, one cannot learn occlumency from book, one needs a teacher. She is far better in it than you are, as she is in other things."

Harry let the dig go and asks, "So you can't feel her at all? So, you two can suppress the bond. maybe you don't like each other like we do and hence do not feel the pull? Or maybe she better that you at occluding."

"No, it is not that. I feel her presence in my mind and know she is occluding."

Then with a pause Severus continues, "She is good at it, But I feel."

Then Severus opens his mouth closes again and looks at the fire. After a while when Harry thought that the conversation is over, he is trying to get up he hears, "I heard her after Sectumsempra and she heard me at Malfoy manor."

Then with more force and sound than it was required Severus keeps the cup down and gets up to go. "Sunday afternoons I am free, if you are up to it." He says as Harry agrees and leaves.

Saturday afternoon tea this time is a small affair with Andromeda presiding over. Hermione and Luna are there with Parvati and Lavender. Harry and Neville also joined them and they talked on various things and reminiscent on the past. After a while Severus joined them and they consciously avoid the last year of Tom Riddle.

Suddenly Neville asks, "Hermione, where did you learn those things you did on Severus and Harry?"

Hermione takes time, and then starts, "In Tibet. You know that is a fascinating country. Rugged mountains on one side of the place I lived and highest platue, on the other side and a beautiful lake. My master is of Nyingma School of teaching, The Oldest One. There the Magic and non magic stay together without fear. Magic helps and guides nonmagic people and in turn are highly respected. The rituals I did are mix of Buddhism and Tantra from India. Very elaborate and full of technicalities down to the measurement, color, texture, flower and all. Don't require wand much, because your body is your one true wand and your energy resource, core is your magic. So there you are."

All were listening with rapt attention. Severus speaks out after a while, "Didn't hear you cast or chant."

Hermione nods, "They believe of supreme and absolute energy. Light is energy, sound is energy. Life force is also energy. So you unleash energy with sound or your life force does not matter."

"Is there magic different from us?" asked Andromeda.

"There magic is guided by rules and regulations just like us, but they practice dark arts and don't fear it as much as we do. The say that dark or black is devoid of all colors and hence neither good nor bad. Black absolves all colors so you cannot taint black. It absorbers all light and their energy and it stops time. Some of them are very good with time magic and can even create time hole."

"So, what did you do their?" At this Hermione looked didn't answer.

"Hermione?"

"I …lmmmm."

"What?"

"Worked in their library." She says in low mumble and laughter bursts out from all side. Even Severus is found chuckling.


End file.
